Pokémon: Back in time
by TheAuraGuardian
Summary: PBiT is all about Ash after the end of the Unova League. He is chosen by Arceus to go back in time and save the people from the dreadful past to save the present. And there's much more... Advanceshipping!
1. Chapter 1

**Hope you enjoy my first fanfic! Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon****.**** OCs can be submitted.**

**1****st ****Fanfic. 1****st**** chapter**

Chapter 1: the End of the Unova League-Part I

Chapter 1: The End of the Unova League- Part I! Ash vs. Trip!:As the second semi-final of the Unova League Conference between our hero, Ash and Trip is about to begin and Cilan loses to Anderson, a mysterious man who never caught any Pokémon in the Unova region and uses Pokémon from Kanto, Johto, Hoenn and Sinnoh regions. What will happen in the battle between Ash and his newest rival Trip? Read to find out.

* * *

"Get ready to rumble"blared the voice of the announcer in all the speakers of the stadium.

A thousand people start cheering including Iris and Haxorus but Iris notices that Cilan is a bit upset. "Why are you so upset Cilan?" asks Iris toCilan, "Well I was a bit upset regarding my match" replied Cilan. "Don't worry Cilan, and now Ash is going to battle Trip in the second Semi-Final and if he wins then he will battle that weirdo. As of now, we should be cheering Ash" said Iris, "Haxor-us Haxorus" said Haxorus."I guess you're right, so, what are we waiting for?" said Cilan cheerfully and they both started cheering for Ash.

"Today we experienced great matches and this is the last battle of today. We are here to witness the 2nd Semi-Final of the Unova League Conference that will take place between Pallet Town's Ash Ketchum and Nuvema Town's Trip." said the Announcer.

Delia Ketchum, Professor Oak, Tracey, Professor Birch, Professor Rowan, Dawn, May, Misty, Gary, Brock and Max are seen watching the 2nd Semi-Final of the Unova League Conference.

"This will be a 6 on 6 battle. Are you both ready?" asked the referee to both the opponents. "Yeah, bring it on" said Ash and Trip said,"I'm ready, too".

"Let the Battle Commence. Substitutions are allowed." announced the referee and raised both the green and red flags.

"OK! Unfezant I choose you!" said Ash and threw a Pokéball and the red light flashed as a large, green snake-like Pokémon appeared on the stadium. The Pokéball flew back and Ash caught it gracefully.

" then. Go, Conkeldurr" yelled Trip and threw a Pokéball and red light flashed as a big Pokémon with large and red nose and a wide mouth appeared on the battle field. And the Pokéball returned to its master.

"Unfezant VS. Conkeldurr. START!" yelled the referee.

"Go Unfezant, use Air Slash" said Ash.

Unfezant's wings began to glow light blue and it started flapping them and releases multiple light blue glowing disc-like energy blades from its wings at Conkeldurr.

"Dodge the attack and use Superpower" commanded Trip.

Conkeldurr dodged Unfezant's attack and its body became surrounded in a light blue aura then itpicked up a large rock from the battle field and threw it at Unfezant.

"Unfezant quick, dodge the attack" said Ash. But Ash was not fast enough and the large rock hit Unfezant and it fell onto the ground.

* * *

"Oh no! Cilan, what type of move was this?" asked Iris worriedly.

"Hm… Let's see" said Cilan and then he checks his mini-book and said,"Ah! Here it is. Superpower is a Fighting type move in which the user throws a large rock at the foe and if the foe is hit it becomes temporarily paralyzed." informed Cilan. "Well that is bad for Ash" said Iris sadly.

* * *

"Now… use Bulldoze" ordered Trip.

Conkeldurr jumped in the air stomped as hard as he could on the battle field and the whole stadium felt an earthquake but before he could attack the fallen-on-ground Unfezant, it quickly flew high above the battle field.

"Uh… just miss" whispered Trip. "Now Conkeldurr quickly use Hammer arm" shouted Trip.

As Conkeldurr jumped in the air its forearms glowed white and it slammed Unfezant from the below.

"Gotcha!" murmured Trip.

"Quick Unfezant use Sky Attack" commanded Ash.

Unfezant flew up high, then turned around and flew straight down at Conkeldurr. Its body then becamesurrounded in a clear aura with white energy around it and it flew into Conkeldurr at top speed and hit it as Conkeldurr fell onto the ground.

"Conkeldurr quickly use Brick Break" ordered Trip.

One of Conkeldurr's forearms became surrounded in white sparks and it karate-chopped Unfezant from below.

"Unfezant, are you OK buddy?" asked Ash.

"Unfez-Unfezant" replied Unfezant but she was in a bad condition.

"All right then use Air Cutter!" commanded Ash.

Unfezant flapped its wings and released a stream of light blue 'X' shaped blades from the tips of its wings at Conkeldurr and hit it critically.

Now both the Pokémon were in a very bad condition and were severely hurt.

"Now it's time to finish your 1st Pokemon" both the trainers said pointing to each other simultaneously.

"Go Unfezant use Giga Impact" commanded Ash.

"Go Conkeldurr you also use Giga Impact" commanded Trip.

Unfezant flew at Conkeldurr and its body became surrounded by yellow-orange streaks. Then, Unfezant's body became surrounded by a purple aura and it flew with full force towards Conkeldurr.

A yellow-orange energy covered Conkeldurr's body. Then, a purple energy sphere surrounded Conkeldurr and the energy swirled around it as it jumped to attack Unfezant.

Both the Pokémon collided and a big blow of dust occurred.

As the dust started to be clear, both the Pokémon were seen (Severely hurt and badly tired) standing.

* * *

Both the trainers were seen as they were shocked.

Even Iris, Haxorus and Cilan were seen shocked.

* * *

Both the Pokémon smiled and fell onto the ground simultaneously with swirly eyes.

"Both the Pokémon are unable to fight. It's a draw" announced the referee as he raised both the flags.

The whole crowd remained a pin-drop silence as both the trainers held out a Pokéball and made both the fainted Pokémon disappear in a flash of red light.

"Now, Scrafty, I choose you" yelled Ash and threw a Pokéball and a flash of red light appeared as a lizard-like Pokémon with oval eyes and droopy, gray eyelids came out of the red light and Ash caught the Pokéball that returned to him.

"Then, go Vanniluxe" announced Trip and took out a Pokéball and threw it in the sky. A sort of an ice-cream Pokémon with two scoops with eyes and mouth on every scoop appeared. The Pokéball returned to Trip as he caught it gracefully.

"Vanniluxe . Begin!" announced the referee.

"Vanniluxe use Ice Beam" said Trip.

Vanniluxe moved its arms towards the centre of its body and started to gather energy.

"Before Vanniluxe could attack use Hyper Beam" announced Ash.

Both the Pokémon shot a beam at each other while Scrafty's was a miss Vanniluxe's Ice beam shot Scrafty directly and this made Scrafty frozen.

"Scrafty return" said Ash as he held out a Pokéball and frozen Scrafty disappeared in a flash of red light.

"Huh… so early" thought Trip.

Ash looked at the Pokéball and said, "You're gonna return soon buddy".

"What does that mean?" thought Trip.

"Now, I choose you Tepig" said Ash as he threw a Pokéball in the sky a small red-orange pig type Pokémon appeared as a flash of red light came from the Pokéball.

"Te-Pig" said Tepig.

"Tepig vs. Vanniluxe! Let the battle begin!" announced the referee.

"Tepig use Flare Blitz" said Ash.

Tepig's body became engulfed in red flames as it jumped in the air and started to gather energy near its mouth. Then, when the ball of energy became very big Tepig shot a red beam with white beam spiraling around it at Vanniluxe and due to the hit Vanniluxe fell onto the ground.

"Tepig now use Head Smash" ordered Ash.

Tepig ran towards fallen-on-ground Vanniluxe with its head engulfed in white energy.

"Tepig" said Tepig while running.

As it came near fallen-on-ground Vanniluxe it jumped in the air and smashed into Vanniluxe.

"No, Vanniluxe" said Trip and held out a Pokéball as Vanniluxe returned to its master.

"Go, Jellicent" said Trip and threw a Pokéball in the air as a jellyfish sort of Pokémon appeared on the stadium levitating.

"Jellicent vs. Tepig. Let the battle begin" shouted the referee.

"Jellicent use Hex" instructed Trip.

Jellicent raised its arms above its head and suddenly black discs appeared out of nowhere which startled Tepig and Ash. As sufficient discs appeared Jellicent moved its hands towards the centre of its body where all the discs combined to form a big ball of black energy. Jellicent then removed its hands from the side of the big black ball and it moved rapidly towards Tepig.

"Tepig use Flamethrower" ordered Ash.

Tepig quickly shot a fire beam on the big black ball.

"Keep doing it" ordered Ash.

"Tepig" said Tepig while shooting the beam but it suddenly fell on the ground and the ball hit Tepig.

Tepig stood up with one eye closed and there were very much scratches on its body.

"Now, Tepig use Overheat on the stadium" commanded Ash.

"Pig?" asked Tepig.

"Do it right away buddy" said Ash.

Tepig's body became engulfed in red flames and it jumped in the air using its short legs. Them it sent a red beam out of its mouth with white flames spiraling around it all around at the stadium.

Then Ash threw a Pokéball in the air and Tepig disappeared in a flash of red light.

The stadium got heated up.

"Now, I choose you Scrafty" said Ash as he threw a Pokéball in the air.

"Scrafty vs. Jellicent! Let the battle begin!" announced the referee.

"Scrafty use Head Smash" shouted Ash.

Scrafty swiftly ran towards Jellicent as his head began to glow brown.

Trip took out a Pokéball from his pocket and yelled, "It's enough Jellicent. Return" and Jellicent disappeared into a flash of red light.

"Go Vanniluxe. I choose you" said Trip.

"Vanniluxe vs. Scrafty. Begin" yelled the referee.

"We have returned from where it all begun" announced the announcer.

Both the Pokémon saw each other with a grin.

"Go Scrafty use Head Smash again" ordered Ash.

Scrafty started running angrily towards Vanniluxe, jumped in the airand its head started to go brightly red as the light shined in the whole stadium with everyone unable to see what is happening.

When the light disappeared everyone saw Scrafty standing proudly on Vanniluxe.

"Vanniluxe use Ice Beam" instructed Trip.

Vanniluxe's mouth began to gather ice from out of nowhereand it shot directly on Scrafty and Scrafty was sent flying in the air.

"Scrafty use Dig" ordered Ash.

Scrafty quickly dug a hole inside the stadium.

"Vanniluxe. Be careful!" said Trip.

"Now" yelled Ash.

Scrafty suddenly jumped from beneath the ground and this made Vanniluxe use Ice Beam,in fear, on Scrafty as he fell straight inside the ground.

"Now use Giga Impact" shouted Trip.

Vanniluxe's body became surrounded in an invisible energy and suddenly purple colored energy emerged from beneath it and enveloped it and as it flew towards Scrafty.

Scrafty was unable to recover from the last attack and this attack made it severely hurt.

Scrafty jumped into the air and its left knee started to glow red-orange.

Scrafty flew towards Vanniluxe.

"What should I do now?" thought Trip. "Vanniluxe did not have enough energy to dodge the attack and if it hits then Vanniluxe faints. Well I could do that"."Vanniluxe use Explosion." shouted Trip.

Vanniluxe began creating a ball of energy and Scrafty went directly hitting the ball before it could explode.

Scrafty's attack made the ball explode and a cloud of dust appeared.

When the dust started to clear both the Pokémon were seen fallen on the ground with swirly eyes.

"Both the Pokmon are unable to fight again. It's a Draw" said the referee raising both flags.

The whole crowd shouted as both the trainers returned the fainted Pokémon to their respective Pokéballs.

"Now, I choose you, Krookodile" announced Ash and threw a Pokéball and a large crocodile Pokémon appeared on the stadium and Pokéball was caught gracefully by Ash.

"Go Serperior" said Trip as he held a Pokéball and a large green snake appeared on the ground, slithering.

"Serperior vs. Krookodile. Let the battle commence" announced the referee.

"Serperior use Leaf Tornado" said Trip pointing towards Krookodile.

Serperior's eyes glowed green as many leaves appeared from out of no where and started revolving at a high speed around Serperior.

Serperior then started slithering towards Krookodile. And at the very last moment it jumped out of the tornado and Krookodile became trapped in the tornado.

"Krrook-ooddiiilllleee" said Krookodile as he was revolving at a very high speed.

"Oh no! Krookodile is trapped. What should I do?" thought Ash and suddenly he raised his eyes and shouted "Krookodile quick, use Hyper Beam".

Krookodile widened its mouth and a ball of energy formed and then Krookodile closed its eyes and shot the beam.

"This would attack Serperior as well as stop the tornado by hitting and taking out the leaves which would rebound them on Serperior" thought Ash and this really happened.

Soon Krookodile felt the ground and opened its eyes and saw that Serperior was fallen down and started laughing.

Serperior saw Krookodile laughing and developed anger against him.

Serperior jumped towards Krookodile with the help of its light green glowing tail and opened its mouth as a big ball of energy formed in front of its mouth even without Trip ordering.

Trip and Ash were shocked to see this.

Krookodile didn't notice Serperior and as Serperior came very near to Krookodile it shot a beam from the big ball.

This sent Krookodile flying towards the wall behind Ash.

Krookodile fell onto the ground as Serperior smiled.

Krookodile stood up in spite of the scratches it received from the last attack and ran towards Serperior angrily even without Ash's order.

Serperior itself slithered towards Krookodile and as both the Pokémon came very near to each other Serperior jumped in the air and one of Krookodile's arms glowed white as it hit Serperior's body from above.

This made Serperior fall on the ground.

The whole crowd saw that the Pokémon were attacking each other even without being ordered by their masters.

Then both the Pokémon started attacking each other using short-ranged attacks.

Krookodile used his hands and legs to attack as Serperior used its tail and head to attack.

"Serperior/Krookodile, return" said the trainers as they took out a Pokéball from their Pokéball belt.

The red light from the Pokéballs couldn't have Serperior/Krookodile in its reach as both the Pokémon were moving very fast.

And all of a sudden Serperior opened its mouth, developed a small ball of energy and shot a beam out of it on Krookodile which Krookodile tried to defend but after the attack it fell on the ground with swirly eyes.

"Krookodile is unable to battle. Serperior is the winner" announced the referee as he raised the red flag.

"Return, Krookodile" said Ash as he threw a Pokéball in the air and Krookodile transformed into a flash of red light and returned to the Pokéball, which returned to Ash.

"Now, Serperior, go" said Ash and threw a Pokéball from which came out a flash of red light which transformed in a large green snake.

"Serperior vs. Serperior. Let the Battle Begin" yelled the referee.

"Serperior use Leaf Storm" announced both the trainers.

Around both the Pokémon many leaves appeared out of nowhere glowing light green.

Then the Pokémon sent it to each other as the attacks collided at the middle of the stadium.

This created a big cloud of dust.

As the dust cleared a Serperior was on the ground with swirly eyes and a Serperior was breathing heavily because of the scratches it received from the last attack.

"Serperior is unable to battle. Serperior is the winner." Announced the referee but did not raise any flag as he was confused about the owner of the Serperior.

The trainers and the crowd were also confused.

"Maybe I should try to return it" said Trip and threw a Pokéball in the air as the fainted Serperior returned to the Pokéball.

Seeing this, the referee raised the green flag.

"YAY" shouted the crowd.

"Now, go Jellicent" said Trip and threw a Pokéball in the air from which a red light flashed and the big Jellyfish Pokémon appeared.

"Jellicent vs. Serperior. Let the battle commence" shouted the referee.

"Jellicent, use Hex" commanded Trip.

Jellicent raised its arms above its head and suddenly black discs appeared out of nowhere. As enough discs appeared Jellicent moved its hands towards the centre of its body where all the discs joined to form a big ball of black energy. Jellicent then removed its hands from the side of the big black ball and it moved rapidly towards Serperior.

"Serperior dodge the attack and use Leaf Tornado" shouted Ash.

Serperior wriggled and made a hollow circle as the big ball of energy went through it and hit the wall partially destroying it.

Then Serperior's eyes glowed green as many leaves appeared from out of no where and started revolving at a high-speed around Serperior.

"Jellicent use Hex" ordered Trip.

"Jellicent again raised its arms above its head and suddenly black discs appeared out of nowhere. As sufficient discs appeared Jellicent moved its hands towards the centre of its body where all the discs combined to form a big ball of black energy. Jellicent then removed its hands from the side of the big black ball and it moved rapidly towards Serperior.

"Serperior release the tornado right now!" instructed Ash.

The Leaf Tornado moved towards the big ball and they both collided as both the Pokémon concentrated on their attacks.

"You can do it Serperior/Jellicent" shouted both the trainers.

"Which attack would win?" was the question on everybody's tongue.

It was the big ball which emerged victorious.

Serperior was still able to fight in spite of the scratches it received from Trip's Serperior and Jellicent which was none less than a miracle.

"Serperior use Leaf Storm" said Ash.

Around Serperior many leaves appeared out of nowhere glowing light Serperior sent it towards Jellicent.

"Jellicent do…." stopped Trip as the storm hit Jellicent.

"Jellicent use Hydro Pump" ordered Trip.

Jellicent shot a slim beam of water towards Serperior because of the repetitive use of Hex and the affect of Leaf Storm.

But was this enough to take out Serperior?

"Serperior dodge the attack" said Ash but Serperior was very tired and it could not move and it was hit by the beam of water.

Swirly-eyed Serperior fell on the ground.

"Serperior is unable to battle. Jellicent is the winner" announced the referee and raised the red flag.

Ash took out a Pokéball and made the fainted Pokémon disappear.

"Now go Pikachu" said Ash pointing towards the battlefield.

"Pika" said a small mouse Pokémon as it ran from Ash's side to the Stadium.

"Pikachu use Thunder Shock" shouted Ash.

Pikachu's body glowed yellow and it released a yellow lighting bolt from its body at Jellicent which hit directly.

Jellicent fell on the ground with swirly eyes.

"Jellicent is unable to battle. Pikachu is the winner" announced the referee raising the green flag.

"What a fierce battle it is. Right Cilan?" asked Iris.

"Hax" Haxorus agreed happily.

"Yeah it's one of the epic battles in the Pokémon League" said Cilan. "But it's getting pretty late".

Trip returned his fainted Pokémon and threw a Pokéball shouting "Go Chandelure".

A sort of a living chandelier appeared floating on the battle field.

The referee seemed to be thinking something and the trainers were waiting for his official starting of the battle.

"Can we start?" asked Ash.

The referee nodded and whispered, "Yeah that could be done".

* * *

"So Chandelure use…" shouted Trip and then was interrupted by the referee, "With whose permission have you started?" asked the referee.

"You" said both the trainers simultaneously.

The referee thought for a moment and then said, "Oh… that time I was not talking to you. I-I was lost in my thinking…" and then he continued, "And now this match would not be a single match anymore".

"This is now a double battle because it is getting pretty late and also now there are 5 minutes left" announced the referee.

"Whoa. So the match is now a doubles match. And only 5 minutes left! What a fierce battle it will be. Both the trainers have to be aggressive from the very first second" shouted the announcer.

"Ah… I have a question." shouted Ash.

"And… what is it?" asked the referee.

"What if no Pokémon had fainted and the time is over?" asked Ash.

"For that we have this…" said the referee and a machine entered from one side of the stadium pushed by a couple of men."… The Power Transmitter"

"This is the first time a Power Transmitter is being used in Pokémon League History. It transmits the energy of the Pokémon's attack and converts it into countable percent. If no Pokémon or only one of each trainers Pokémon faints then whose power would be more will win" told the referee.

"But why a time limit?" asked Trip.

"Because the scheduled time for ending today's matches was 10:00 pm and according to the stadium clock it is 9:54 pm" answered the ref.

* * *

"OK so go Unfezant" Trip shouted and threw a Pokéball from which a greyish white bird appeared flapping wings.

"I choose you, Tepig" Ash shouted and threw a Pokéball in the air from which appeared a small pig.

"Unfezant and Chandelure vs. Pikachu and Tepig. Let the battle begin" said the referee.

The stadium clock started its countdown.

"Pikachu use Electro Ball on Unfezant and Tepig use Overheat on Chandelure" instructed Ash.

"Unfezant use Brave Bird on Pikachu and Chandelure use Fire Blast on Tepig" ordered Trip.

Pikachu started running towards Unfezant while a blue energy covered its body while Tepig's body became engulfed in red flames and it jumped in the air using its short legs.

On the other side, Unfezant started flying towards Pikachu while its body became engulfed in blue energy and Chandelure's body became engulfed in red flames it also closed its eyes a small ball of fire came infront of it out of nowhere, enlarging.

"GO" shouted both the trainers.

Unfezant and Pikachu collided as a big bluish blast blewed while Tepig shot a beam of fire towards Chandelure and Chandelure shot a big fire star towards Tepig.

The beam Tepig fired shot directly from the middle of the fire star and hit Chandelure and the fire star hit Tepig but with its power lowered.

The Power Transmitter increased the powers of both the Pokémon's attacks it showed that Ash's power charge was 24% and Trip's power charge was 21% (because Fire Blast's power was weakened by Overheat).

"Yeah" murmured Ash.

"Go Unfezant use Sky Attack and Chandelure use Overheat both on Tepig" ordered Trip.

* * *

"A great move by Trip" said Cilan.

"How?" asked Iris.

"Hax?" also asked Haxorus.

"Trip knows that Tepig has fought a lot and if he attacks on it it would faint after a few attacks and like this Ash would lose" replied Cilan.

"Well, that's definitely not good" said Iris.

"Hax-orus" said Haxorus.

* * *

"Pikachu use Volt Tackle on Unfezant" said Ash.

Pikachu started running towards Unfezant and its whole body became yellow and covered in yellow aura.

Unfezant flew up high, then turned around and flew straight down at Tepig and Chandelure started creating a big ball of fire. Unfezant's body then became surrounded in a clear aura with white energy around it flew in to Tepig but at the right time Pikachu jumped in front of Tepig and saved it from Unfezant's attack as a big blast blew.

But in spite of Pikachu's effort Tepig fainted as Chandelure shot a beam of fire towards Tepig when Pikachu and Unfezant were fallen on the ground.

Ash took out a Pokéball and made Tepig disappear in a flash of red light.

Then Ash turned towards the stadium clock and saw that 2:45 minutes were only left and then he turned towards the Power Transmitter which showed Ash's percent 36% and Trip's percent 47%.

"Now Pikachu use Volt Tackle on Chandelure" ordered Ash.

Pikachu started running towards Chandelure and its whole body became yellow and covered in yellow aura.

"Unfezant save Chandelure" shouted Trip.

Unfezant flew to Chandelure and Chandelure jumped on its back and then it flew directly upwards.

Pikachu jumped in the air and went directly in to Unfezant this made all the three Pokémon fall down.

The Power Transmitter showed a rapid increase in Ash's Power as Pikachu used Volt Tackle and made the opponents fall down. It showed Ash's percent 55% and Trip's percent 52%.

"Yeah" murmured Ash.

"Unfezant use Brave Bird on Pikachu and Chandelure use Flamethrower onPikachu" shouted Trip.

Unfezant flew up high, then turned around and flew straight down at Pikachu.

"Pika?" asked Pikachu.

Ash remained silent.

Then Pikachu turned and Unfezant came very near to it with blue aura covering its body.

"Jump on its back" shouted Ash.

Pikachu jumped on Unfezant's back.

Chandelure shot a beam of fire towards Pikachu but it was a miss as when Pikachu jumped on Unfezant's back it flew straight up in the air.

"Pikachu use Thundershock" ordered Ash.

Pikachu shot a bolt of electricity from its cheeks on Unfezant and Pikachu continued it doing several times.

This made Unfezant fall down along with Pikachu.

Then both the Pokémon stood up but both the Pokémon's bodies were full of scratches.

Then Ash saw towards the stadium clock which continued its countdown from 45 seconds and then he turned towards the Power Transmitter which showed his percent 68% and Trip's 73%.

"Oh no! If I have to win this match I would have to do something that makes at least one of them faint" thought Ash.

"Pikachu use Volt Tackle with full of your energy" instructed Ash.

"Unfezant you too use full of your energy to use Brave Bird" said Trip.

Again Unfezant flew up high, then turned around and flew straight down at Pikachu and Pikachu ran towards Unfezant with its full body covered in yellow aura.

When they both came very near Ash shouted, "Now use Iron Tail".

Pikachu's tail glowed white and he moved his tail towards Unfezant's beak and both the Pokémon looked to use very much energy.

The Power Transmitter blasted because of so much energy which it can not process.

This created a big cloud of dust but Iron Tail reversed Unfezant's direction and it went directly through Chandelure.

When the cloud cleared all the Pokémon were fallen on the ground and had very very much scratches all around their bodies.

Two of them rose who were Chandelure and Pikachu.

Unfezant's eyes changed to swirly.

"Unfezant is unable to battle. It is a t…" said the referee and broke off because he was interrupted by Chandelure because it made some noises such as "Umph… Hmmm" and also made bad faces and fell down on the ground with swirly eyes.

"Chandelure is unable to battle. Pikachu is the winner of this battle. The winner of this match is Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town" shouted the referee.

"Yeah" shouted Ash and ran towards Pikachu and hugged him, "You did great buddy" said Ash.

Trip sadly took out two Pokéball and returned both of his Pokémon to their Pokéballs in a flash of red light.

* * *

_Preview of Chapter 2: The End of The Unova League Part-II! The First Final:The final battle of the Unova League begins and Ash is against a strange guy who defeated Cilan in the Semi-Final and Iris in the Quarter-Final. They also get to know about the Malesta region from Ash's Semi-Final opponent. Will Ash be able to revenge the defeat of Cilan and Iris. Find out about it in the next installment of **Pokémon: Back in time.**_

* * *

**I Hope you will like it.**

**Going to post Chapter 2 very soon.**

**Please R & R. But please no flames.**

**'Should Ash win the Unova League or not?'**

**Poll on my profile page. Vote now!**


	2. Chapter 2

**The pattern for the OC requests is given at the end of this Chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon.**

_Chapter 2: The End of the Unova League Part-II: The First Final_

Ash, Cilan and Iris are walking in the Pokémon League official Park and Ash is eating a big burger.

"Hey Ash don't eat too much you have a Final tomorrow" said Cilan.

"But I am tired of today's battle, Cilan. It was really tough" replied Ash.

"Yeah it was one of the greatest battles I've EVER seen" shouted Iris.

After Ash finally ate the burger he said, "So Cilan tell me something about that Anderson".

"Well, no one knows how he qualified for the Pokémon League. And till date in the Pokémon League he used just Staraptor to defeat all the opponents. He even defeated Tobias' Darkrai with his Staraptor in the Top-64 round." said Cilan.

"What?! Tobias also was in the Unova League? And how do you know Tobias? And…" Ash asked but was interrupted by Cilan.

Then Cilan said, "Wait Ash I will answer all your questions. Yes Tobias also participated in the Unova League and just like the Sinnoh League he defeated all gyms with his Darkrai and qualified for the Unova League Conference but He lost in the Top-64 to Anderson's Staraptor. And who doesn't know about Tobias. He won the Sinnoh League only with one Pokémon, his Darkrai but only in the semi-final a boy defeated his Darkrai but was defeated by his second Pokémon, Latias".

"Hey, that 'boy' was me!" exclaimed Ash.

"WHAT?! You were the boy who defeated Darkrai" shouted Cilan and almost stumbled.

"Yeah what's the big deal?" asked Ash.

"Wait-wait you defeated Darkrai! You were the second most powerful trainer in the Sinnoh League" said Cilan.

"SO" asked Ash.

"OK, forget all that, Iris revealed his second Pokémon which was Kingler" said Cilan.

"Kingler?" asked Ash.

"Yeah! And it defeated three of Iris's Pokémon!" said Cilan turning towards Iris and Iris nodded, "Yeah, he's right".

"But I revealed his third Pokémon which was Noctowl" said Cilan.

"So he has used Staraptor, Kingler and Noctowl?" asked Ash.

"Yeah but be careful they are superiorly powerful" said Cilan.

While walking, Ash notices Trip sitting on a bench.

"Hey guys see there's Trip" said Ash and ran towards him.

Cilan and Iris followed Ash.

"Hi Trip" said Ash.

Trip turned towards Ash and said, "Yeah hi Ash. All the best for the Finale".

"Thanks Trip. So what are your plans now?" asked Ash.

"I thought if I was able to get into the finals or win it I would go to the Malesta region" exclaimed Trip.

"Malesta region?" asked Iris.

"You don't know about the Malesta region! How could that be possible?" Trip said surprisingly.

"This region is the supreme region of all the regions in the Pokémon world!" exclaimed Trip.

"This region is the region that has it all. Pokémon League, Pokémon Contests, Pokéathlon, etc. etc." told Trip.

"But, But why do you say that you _wished _to be at least in the finals?" asked Cilan.

"Because to compete in the Malesta Pokémon League you must reach at least any other region's Pokémon League's finals. It is the minimum requirement for qualifying in the Malesta Pokémon League" exclaimed Trip.

"That means if I want I can go to the Malesta region now as I have at least reached the final of Unova League" said Ash.

"Yeah! That's right" said Trip.

"Now let's go to our rooms we have to cheer for Ash tomorrow. Right Guys!" said Trip.

"Yeah!" shouted Cilan and Iris in unison.

* * *

"_He defeated Tobias and even then Iris revealed his second and Cilan, his third Pokémon. This means that they are even better than Tobias. And I've got even further than them and I've gotten much better than last time. I will not lose that badly this time. I'll not LOSE" _thought Ash laying on his bed leaning towards the bright moon.

* * *

"Ah! What a beautiful morning, isn't it Pikachu?" asked Ash as he was enjoying the fresh air of the final morning.

"Pika" said Pikachu, smiling. (Yes…indeed)

"OK Pikachu I guess this is our last day in this room as we have reached the final. We're REALLY in the Final of the Unova League Conference. I can't believe that!" exclaimed Ash.

"Pi" agreed Pikachu. (Me too)

"I'm sure Ash would be sleeping" gossiped Iris as she and Cilan walked in the corridor towards Ash's room.

* * *

"Hey Ash, wake up it's the Finale" said Cilan opening the door.

Iris and Cilan were shocked as they saw Ash fully ready, wearing his cap with Pikachu on his shoulder.

"Is this a dream? Come on Cilan, pinch me" said Iris.

Cilan pinched her.

"AH! Not too hard" said Iris rubbing her hand where Cilan pinched.

"Ha… Let's go guys!" exclaimed Ash.

"Look at Ash" said Cilan as they all came out of Ash's room and went towards the stadium.

"Hey, anybody saw Trip?" asked Ash.

"Don't worry, he will come" said Iris and all three raced towards the stadium.

* * *

"Welcome to the finale of this year's Unova League Conference. On my left is the wonder of the year, Anderson. And to my right is Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town." shouted the announcer.

Ash looked towards Anderson who was wearing a black cape, black shoes, a black t-shirt with a certain logo which was partially hidden by his cape. The logo was reddish-brown and was looking like a semicircle. He also wore black gloves and black jeans with long hair over his face and a long hat completely hiding his face. He was looking very scary and strange.

"This will be a 6 on 6 match. Substitutions are allowed" said the referee.

The crowd was shouting and among the stands were Iris, Cilan and Haxorus.

"The 1st to bring out one of his Pokémons is Anderson" said the referee raising the red flag.

"Go Staraptor" said Anderson and threw a Black Pokéball in mid-air from which came a red light and shaped into a big bird with black and white hair.

The Pokéball returned to Anderson as he gracefully caught it.

"Star-aptor" shouted the Pokémon.

"Then I choose you, Infernape" said Ash and threw a Pokéball in the air and an armoured monkey with fire waving from its body appeared from the Pokéball which returned to Ash.

"Staraptor vs. Infernape. Let the battle commence" shouted the referee.

"Infernape use Flame Wheel" ordered Ash.

"Staraptor use Brave Bird" instructed Anderson.

"Infernape" shouted Infernape and ran towards Staraptor, jumped in the air and rolled with fire all around it towards Staraptor.

Staraptor flew straight in the air with blue aura surrounding it and it went straight only to collide with the rolling fire-wheel.

A big blast of dust brewed.

As the dust cleared Staraptor was flying, flapping its wings but with scratches all around it and Infernape was seen fallen on the ground with scratches all around its body.

Infernape stood up.

"Finish him with Aerial Ace" instructed Anderson.

Staraptor flew straight towards Infernape.

"Infernape use Flamethrower" shouted Ash.

When Staraptor was just about to attack Infernape, he shot a beam of fire from its mouth on Staraptor which hurt it critically.

* * *

"Sorry, I am late" said Trip as he approached his seat.

"Whoa! Looks like there was a war between these two" said Trip.

"In fact the match has just begun" announced Cilan.

Trip was shocked to hear this.

* * *

"Finish it off with Brave Bird" shouted Anderson.

"Infernape use Close Combat" ordered Ash.

Staraptor flew straight into Infernapewith blue aura surrounding it while Infernape jumped with closing his hands to make them a fist and expanding their distance and them glowing white.

Staraptor went through Infernape but Infernape stopped it by attacking with its fists by holding Staraptor's beak.

"Now roll and throw it" instructed Ash.

Infernape rolled and threw Staraptor straight into the wall.

Staraptor fell on the ground with swirly eyes.

"Staraptor is unable to fight. Infernape is the winner" shouted the referee and raised the red flag.

Without saying a word Anderson took out the Black Pokéball and made the fainted Pokémon disappear.

Then Anderson held out a Black Pokéball and shouted, "Go, Kingler".

From a black light appeared a big crab with an orange shell.

"King-Kingler" said Kingler clamping his claws.

"Kingler vs. Infernape. Let the battle commence" shouted the referee.

"Use Hydro Pump" shouted Anderson.

Kingler shot a big beam of water towards Infernape.

"Infernape Return" shouted Ash and took out a Pokéball from his Pokéball belt.

Just when the beam of water was about to hit Infernape he disappeared in the red light's flash.

"Ugh" whispered Anderson.

"Go Pikachu" said Ash and the mouse Pokémon ran from Ash's side to the battlefield.

"Pika Pi" said Pikachu.

"Kingler vs. Pikachu. Let the battle commence" shouted the referee.

"Pikachu use Volt Tackle" ordered Ash.

Pikachu began running towards Kingler with glowing in bright yellow electricity.

"Quick Dodge" shouted Anderson.

Kingler jumped in the air to dodge Pikachu's attack.

"You too jump buddy" shouted Ash.

Pikachu jumped in the air and was just about to hit Kingler when Anderson said, "Hydro Pump".

Kingler shot a beam of water at the glowing Pikachu.

A big blast brewed.

When the dust cleared both the Pokémon were panting heavily.

"Use Crab Hammer Kingler" instructed Anderson.

Kingler jumped towards Pikachu and one of its claws started glowing.

When Kingler attacked Pikachu, he fell on the ground and fainted.

"Pikachu is unable to battle. Kingler is the winner" said the referee raising the green flag.

Ash sadly went to the battlefield and took hold of Pikachu and returned to his position.

Ash kept his Pikachu by his side and said, "Take a good long rest, buddy".

"Now, I choose you Bulbasaur" said Ash as he threw a Pokéball into the air.

From the middle of the Pokéball came out a thin beam of red light which transformed into a small four-legged creature with a big bulb on its back.

"Bulba" said Bulbasaur as it was excited to battle after such a long gap.

"Kingler vs. Bulbasaur. Let the battle commence" shouted the referee.

"Bulbasaur use Solar Beam" yelled Ash.

"Kingler use Ice Beam" ordered Anderson.

The bulb on top of Bulbasaur started glowing from the energy it captured from the sun.

While Kingler gathered energy from its side and made it into a white ball.

Kingler shot a beam from the white ball of energy.

"Now" shouted Ash when Kingler's beam came near Bulbasaur.

Bulbasaur shot a reddish yellow-orange beam to confront Kingler's Beam.

Both the Pokémon were using a lot of energy to push their beams towards their opponents.

In the end, it was Kingler who was victorious and Ice Beam shot Bulbasaur.

"No Bulbasaur" said Ash sadly.

"Bulbasaur use Razor Leaf" announced Ash.

Glowing green leaves appeared around Bulbasaur and Bulbasaur shouted its name and the leaves went straight towards Kingler.

"Defend with Bubblebeam" shouted Anderson.

Kingler shot several bubbles but they popped just when the leaves touched them.

"Oh no" said Anderson when the leaves hit Kingler.

"Now use Crabhammer" instructed Anderson.

"Finish it with Seed Bomb" said Ash.

Kingler jumped towards Bulbasaur and one of its claws started glowing.

Just when Kingler was about to attack Bulbasaur, Bulbasaur shot a small seed towards Kingler which burst just when Kingler's claw hit Bulbasaur.

Both the Pokémon fell on the ground with swirly eyes.

"Both the Pokémon are unable to battle. It is a Tie" said the referee raising both the flags.

"Now go Noctowl" said Anderson as he threw a Black Pokéball in the air.

The Pokéball opened and a small owl with big eyes appeared flapping its wings.

"I choose you, Pidgeot" yelled Ash as he threw a Pokéball in the air from which a big bird Pokémon appeared.

"So this is going to be a sky battle" were the words of the announcer which echoed throughout the stadium.

* * *

"This is such an intense battle. Right Cilan?" asked Iris.

"Yeah! But there is something strange regarding Anderson's Pokémon. The Kingler… is not the one that Anderson used against me" exclaimed Cilan.

"How can you figure out that?" asked Trip.

"Well… see the Kinlger that he used against me was having a scratch on its right claw so it always used its left claw for Crabhammer but as we can see that this Kinlger had no scratch on any of its claws and it always used its right claw for Crabhammer." said Cilan.

"But it could have recovered" exclaimed Trip.

"No it is not possible" said Cilan, "See… I even attacked its scratch because of which I was able to defeat it" Cilan continued.

* * *

"Pidgeot use Aerial Ace" ordered Ash.

"Noctowl use Confusion" ordered Anderson.

Noctowl closed its eyes and its body became covered in purple aura and purple sound waves came from all of its body.

But Pidgeot cut through the waves, and went straight to Noctowl.

"Dodge" shouted Anderson.

Noctowl quickly rushed up.

"Follow Noctowl" ordered Ash.

Pidgeot also went behind Noctowl.

"Pidgeot use Aerial Ace once again" ordered Ash.

Pidgeot again speeded up and went straight to Noctowl.

When Pidgeot went past Noctowl, Noctowl went straight downwards and fell on the ground from a very great height.

Then Noctowl stood up and flapped its wings until it got at the same height as Pidgeot.

"Noctowl now use Hyper Beam" instructed Anderson.

"WHAT?! His Noctowl knows Hyper Beam!" shouted Trip.

"Yeah! This is kinda shocking. He never used it against me" exclaimed Cilan rubbing his head.

"Ash to do something quickly to save his Pidgeot" said Iris.

"Pidgeot get away from Noctowl as fast as you can!" shouted Ash.

Pidgeot flew in the opposite direction as Noctowl.

Noctowl opened its beak and a ball of red and orange energy was created near the beak.

Noctowl shot a red-orangish beam of the energy at Pidgeot but Pidgeot at just the final moment flew away of the direction of the beam.

"AH" shouted Anderson.

"Hey! What's wrong with you, man?" asked Ash.

"Noctowl, keep using Hyper Beam" shouted Anderson putting his hands on his head.

Noctowl kept shooting beams and Pidgeot kept dodging until one beam hit Pidgeot and Pidgeot went straight to the ground.

Pidgeot tried to get up but couldn't and its eyes changed to swirly.

When Pidgeot fainted Anderson became normal.

"Pidgeot is unable to battle, Noctowl is the winner." Announced the referee, raising the green flag.

* * *

"What is with this guy, Anderson?" asked Iris.

"Well, according to me he can't afford losing as he has already lost two of his Pokémons. I'm pretty sure that maybe Ash can pull this thing off" said Cilan.

"I hope that he really pulls this off" said Iris.

* * *

"I choose you, Totodile" shouted Ash and threw a blue Pokéball in the air.

From the red light's flash came out a small crocodile-type Pokémon.

"Toto" said Totodile.

"Totodile use Hydro Pump" announced Ash.

Totodile shot a large beam of water towards Noctowl.

"Dodge it" shouted Anderson.

But Noctowl couldn't because of the tiredness it acquired from the repetitive use of Hyper Beam and it fell on the ground with Swirly eyes.

"Noctowl is unable to battle. Totodile is the winner" said the referee and raised the red flag.

"Urgh" murmured Anderson as he took out a Black Pokéball and made his third Pokémon disappear.

"Alright, now it's time to heat the things up" said Ash as he turned his cap around.

"GO GARCHOMP" shouted Anderson as he threw a Black Pokéball in the air and from which came a big chomping Pokémon.

"Totodile vs. Garchomp. Let the battle commence." Said the referee.

"Totodile use Hydro Pump" said Ash outstretching his finger towards Garchomp.

Totodile shot a huge beam of water towards Garchomp.

"Dodge" Anderson said.

Garchomp jumped in the air to dodge the attack and it was successful.

"Garchomp use Dragon Claw" instructed Anderson

"Again use Hydro Pump to save yourself" shouted Ash.

One of Garchomp's claws began glowing orangish-red and it went towards Totodile.

Totodile shot a beam of water towards the glowing claw.

Both were using very much of their powers.

A big blast brewed as Ash and Anderson had to cover their faces with their hands.

"Whoa" said Anderson.

When the dust cleared Garchomp was standing, breathing heavily and Totodile was fallen on the ground.

Totodile was not standing and seeing this, the referee said, "Totodile is…" and then was interrupted by Totodile as it tried to get up.

Totodile also stood up.

"Can you still battle, buddy?" asked Ash.

"Toto" replied Totodile happily.

"OK, so Totodile use Ice Beam" ordered Ash.

Totodile opened its mouth and a ball of ice formed near its mouth and then it shot a beam of ice towards Garchomp and it was frozen.

"Yeah" said Ash.

"Garchomp use Fire Blast on yourself" shouted Anderson.

Garchomp started glowing and the ice around it started to melt.

"Again use Ice Beam" ordered Ash.

Totodile again shot a beam of ice from its mouth.

"Garchomp save yourself with Dragon rush" Anderson instructed outstretching his hand and pointing towards Totodile.

As soon as the ice melted the fins on Garchomp's claws started glowing white as it ran rapidly towards the Ice Beam and started cutting through the beam by pushing its glowing fins alternatively.

"Garchomp, use Draco Meteor" ordered Anderson.

Garchomp's body began glowing reddish-orange, mainly at the chest and then it shot a big orange ball of energy high up in the sky which burst when it reached very high and small balls came down and a few hit Totodile as a bit of dust brew.

Totodile again tried to stand up and it succeeded but it was breathing heavily due to the scratches it received from Draco Meteor.

Ash took out a Pokéball from his belt and said, "Totodile ret….", but was interrupted as Totodile began to shine and changed its shape.

"CROCONAW" it said after it stopped glowing and it was much bigger in size than before.

"WOW! Totodile evolved into Croconaw!" exclaimed Ash.

"Now Croconaw, use Bite" Ash instructed.

Croconaw ran towards Garchomp and bit it on one of its claws'.

"Garrrrr" Garchomp shouted in pain.

Garchomp fell down on the ground with swirled eyes.

"Garchomp is unable to fight. Croconaw is the winner" announced the referee and raised the red flag.

* * *

'Wow Ash is doing pretty well" said Iris.

"Yeah! His Croconaw just defeated two Pokémon in succession!" exclaimed Trip.

"Yeah! I don't think that now there is any chance of Ash losing this battle" said Cilan.

* * *

"Garchomp, return" said Anderson as he took out a Black Pokéball and made Garchomp disappear in a flash of black light.

"Now Go Tropius" said Anderson as he threw a Black Pokéball in mid-air and from the Pokéball came a faint black light which transformed into a big sauropod Pokémon with broad green leaves on its back.

"Tropius" Tropius roared as it came onto the battlefield.

"Tropius vs. Croconaw. START" said the referee.

"Tropius use Leaf Tornado" said Anderson.

Tropius roared again as several leaves, glowing light green, appeared out of nowhere, revolving around Tropius.

Then Tropius sent the leaves towards Croconaw revolving in the shape of a tornado.

The leaves hit Croconaw and it fell on the ground with swirly eyes.

"Croconaw is unable to fight. Tropius is the winner" announced the referee raising the green flag.

"Croconaw, return" Ash said as he took out the blue Pokéball and made the fainted Pokémon disappear in a flash.

"Now, I choose you Infernape" said Ash as he threw a Pokéball in the air.

The ball opened and a big armoured monkey appeared, panting heavily as it was very tired from the previous battle against Staraptor.

"Infernape vs. Tropius. Let the battle commence" announced the referee.

"Infernape use Flare Blitz" ordered Ash.

Infernape started glowing orange and shot several small fire shards at Tropius.

Tropius got hurt when the shards hit it.

"Tro" cried Tropius.

"Tropius use Solar Beam" ordered Anderson.

The leaves on Tropius's back started glowing brightly, absorbing energy of the sun.

"Infernape, quick Flame Wheel" said Ash.

Infernape quickly jumped and started rolling very fast moving towards Tropius.

"Tropius, NOW" shouted Anderson.

When Infernape hit Tropius, it shot a white beam from its mouth which threw Infernape towards a wall of the stadium.

This created a big explosion.

When the dust cleared Infernape and Tropius both were seen fallen on the ground.

Only one of them stood up, panting heavily due to the scratches it received from the last attack.

Then the referee announced, "Infernape is unable to battle. Tropius is the winner" and raised the green flag.

"Infernape, Return" Ash said as he took out a Pokéball and Infernape transformed into a red light and returned to its Pokéball.

"You fought bravely, buddy" Ash said looking towards the Pokéball.

* * *

"Ash's last Pokémon! Do you still think that Ash would be able to win?" asked Iris looking towards Cilan.

"Yes, you are right. Now it's difficult for him to win but I'm wondering what will be his last Pokémon" replied Cilan.

"It would be really interesting" said Trip.

* * *

"Now, Glalie, I choose you" Ash said as he threw a Pokéball in the air and a red light came from the ball which transformed into a levitating two-horned ball of ice with two eyes.

"Glalie vs. Tropius. Let the battle commence" announced the referee.

"Glalie" roared Glalie as it felt the excitement of battling once again.

"Glalie, use Ice Shards" instructed Ash.

Glalie opened its mouth and a big ball of ice formed in front of its mouth.

Then it shot several small bits of ice towards Tropius.

Tropius fell due to the attack of the shards and the eyes changed into swirls.

"Tropius is unable to battle. Glalie is the winner" said the referee, raising the red flag.

"Return Tropius" said Anderson as he took out a Black Pokéball and made Tropius disappear.

Then Anderson took out an even bigger Black Pokéball and held it in his hand and said, "GO, MEWTWO".

A two legged purple and grey colored Pokémon with a big purple tail appeared onto the battlefield.

"Mewtwo?!" Ash said as he was baffled.

* * *

(NOTE: Now the talk between Ash and Mewtwo is through Telepathy)

"Ash…Ash, can you hear me?" asked Mewtwo.

"Yes. But how did Anderson catch you?" asked Ash.

"Ash we all at Mt. Quena were very happy but one day a man at Moltres came who created devastation in our happy world. And that man was Anderson against in whose path I stood to save my fellow Pokémates but his Psychic abilities were far superior than mine and captured me and all the other Pokémon of Mt. Quena" replied Mewtwo.

"OK but you mentioned Moltres" said Ash.

"Yes, due to his psychic abilities he can control all the Pokémon of the world" explained Mewtwo.

"What!" exclaimed Ash.

"Yes. And he even dreams of conquering the world. And maybe he could succeed" said Mewtwo.

"But can't anyone stop him?" asked Ash.

"I don't know but I think that if someone can defeat five of his Pokémon maybe he can stop him. I want _you _to stop him" said Mewtwo.

"But how?" asked Ash.

"I don't know but maybe one Pokémon knows. ARCEUS" said Mewtwo.

"But how can I find him?" asked Ash.

"You can find him on Mt. Quena. After I lost to Anderson, Arceus came to Mt. Quena to bring back the peace and calm of Mt. Quena"

"OK"

"And one last thing…" said Mewtwo but then he couldn't tell anything further to Ash as Anderson made just a flick of a hand and Mewtwo's eyes turned fully red.

* * *

"Mewtwo vs. Glalie. START" said the referee.

"Mewtwo make Glalie revolve around yourself three times and then throw it towards the wall by using Psychic" said Anderson.

Mewtwo raised one of its arms and a light blue aura covered its three fingers and then Glalie was also covered in light blue aura and then Mewtwo raised its three fingers and revolved them around his head and Glalie also revolved.

And then Mewtwo just pointed one finger towards the wall and Glalie slammed into the wall, this created a big blast and when the dust cleared Glalie was fallen on the ground.

Then Glalie stood up with one of its eyes closed due to the scratches due to the collision.

"Glalie use Blizzard" ordered Ash.

Glalie opened its mouth and shot several snowballs and an icy wind towards Mewtwo.

"Mewtwo, Barrier" said Anderson.

Mewtwo became covered in a blue ball and all the small snowballs fell on the ground after touching the ball.

"Mewtwo keep using Psychic until Glalie faints" instructed Anderson.

Mewtwo's body became covered in a light blue aura and Glalie's too.

Then Mewtwo closed its eyes and Glalie kept hitting the wall of the stadium.

"Ice Beam, Glalie" said Ash.

But Glalie couldn't do anything as it was under the control of Mewtwo.

Ash couldn't do a thing to stop the cruelty of Anderson as he saw Glalie cry in pain.

"STOP" said Anderson and again flicked his hand.

Mewtwo's eyes again became normal and the light blue aura faded.

Then Glalie was seen fallen on the ground with swirly eyes.

"Glalie is unable to fight. Mewtwo is the winner. And the winner of this match and this year's Unova League Conference is Anderson" announced the referee raising the green flag.

Ash and Pikachu who had regained consciousness by that time ran to Glalie.

"Glalie are you OK?" asked Ash.

"Gla" said Glalie.

But it was not right and Ash knew it so he returned Glalie to its Pokéball and a drop fell from his face.

Then a few minutes later Anderson was presented the Trophy which he took and just vanished from the stadium.

"Hey Ash a…are you alright?" asked Iris as Ash walked to the stands.

"Yes. But guys I want to talk to you about something" he said.

"What?" asked Cilan.

"I'll tell but first I have to go to the Pokémon Center" Ash replied.

* * *

**That's it for now. So, how was it please tell me. Through Reviews.**

**So, if anybody wants to submit any OCs then here is the pattern:**

**NAME****: (FIRST AND LAST)**

**AGE****: WHATEVER YOU WANT BUT NOT TOO OLD OR TOO YOUNG.**

**GENDER: MALE OR FEMALE**

**PROFESSION: TRAINER/COORDINATOR OR OTHER.**

**Pokémon****: TOTAL NO. OF POKéMON.**

**FOR EACH POKéMON:**

**NAME**

**ABILITY**

**GENDER**

**ATTACKS.**

**HISTORY****: HAS YOUR OC PARTICIPATED IN ANY OF THE LEAGUES/GRAND FESTIVALS. IF YES THEN THE POSITION.**

**GOAL****: WHAT THEY WANT TO BECOME.**

* * *

_Chapter 3: The Last Day in Unova:_ Ash tells Iris and Cilan about his and Mewtwo's talk. They talk to Professor Juniper. Will Ash be able to know more about Anderson and will he be able to stop Anderon? Find Out in the next installment of Pokémon: Back in Time.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon**

_Chapter 3: The Last Day in Unova_

* * *

"Wa-wait let me get it" cried Cilan, "So you're saying that Mewtwo TALKED to you?!" he asked, baffled.

"Yeah, so what's the big deal?" Ash replied.

"WHAT'S THE BIG DEAL" Cilan shouted.

"Cilan, be quiet we're in a Pokémon Center" Iris said.

"Yes, sorry. You're saying 'what's the big deal'. It's a very big deal, Ash. Mewtwo asked 'you' to save the world and you're sitting here, eating a burger" Cilan said.

"Yeah, maybe you're right. Maybe it's time to get serious, but, but where to start. I'm confused" Ash said.

"Look first of all, we should hurry back to Nuvema Town as soon as your Pokémon are healed, and then decide what to do next" Iris suggested.

"Yeah, we should do that" Cilan replied.

And then a woman in pink clothes with a white apron and white hat came out from a door with an Audino, wearing the same hat, holding a tray with six Pokéballs on it.

"Ash Ketchum?" she asked.

"Here" Ash said raising his hand and finishing his burger in one go.

"Here, all of your Pokémon are fully healed and ready to go" the woman said.

"Audino" Audino agreed.

Ash, Iris and Cilan stood up, and walked towards the tray.

"Thanks Nurse Joy" Ash said as he took all of his Pokémon.

"Oh, No Problem" she replied.

"Uh… Nurse Joy can please tell us when the next ship is leaving for Castelia City from the island?" Ash asked.

"Yes, the next Royal Unova will be heading to Castelia City in about half an hour" Nurse Joy answered happily.

"Thanks. Guys, I guess we should hurry" Ash said turning his head towards Iris and Cilan.

"Yeah" both said in unison.

* * *

"Hey Ash, quick we've gotta hurry. You remember that you're plane is leaving today at 7:00 pm and it's 3:00 pm already" Iris reminded.

"It's 3:00 pm" Ash said making it sound very large.

"Yeah but we're still in Nacrene City, it's still a long way to Nuvema Town" said Cilan.

"But,I am tired!" exclaimed Ash.

"Yeah, I'm tired too" Iris said.

"OK. Maybe we should rest in the Café Warehouse, for sometime" Cilan suggested.

"Yeah" Ash and Iris said with their faces blooming.

Ash, Iris and Cilan walked to the Café.

"Ah! What a pleasant smell" Ash said as he opened the door.

Iris, Ash and Cilan sat on a table near the wooden wall.

"Hey Cilan, do you have money?" Ash asked.

"No, why do you ask?" he replied.

"Ah…, you know, I'm hungry" Ash said.

"Yeah…, I know I am hungry too" Cilan said.

"Hey guys, look, they have a new sceme, it says: If you want "FREE FOOD FOR AN ENTIRE LIFETIME" then win the Tri-Weekly Café Tournament" Iris informed looking at the poster on the wall showing a kid and all sorts of Pokémon and a Pokéball in the middle.

"Wow, when is it?" Cilan asked.

"It's today, in just 5 minutes!" Iris exclaimed, happily.

"Then let's roll in" Ash said standing up.

"PIKA PI" Pikachu said. (Let's battle for food)

* * *

"Welcome to the finale of the Tri-Weekly Café Tournament. On my left is Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town and on my right is Lorelai June Williams from Twinleaf Town" said a waitress.

"This will be a one-on-one match. Both the competitors, ready?" the waitress asked.

Ash looked towards his competitor, who was around the same height as Brock and wore a long green shirt with jeans and red and white tennis shoes. She had long brown hair in a pony.

"Ready" both the competitors said in unison.

* * *

"Wait, is it the 'LJ Williams'?" asked Iris.

"Why do you ask?" Cilan asked.

"You don't even know this, Cilan? She is a former Hoenn Champion!" Iris exclaimed.

"What?! Ash is competing against a champion. This is going to be intense" Cilan said.

* * *

"Go Lucario" LJ said as she threw a Pokéball in the air and as the red and white ball opened a thin red laser appeared which transformed into Lucario.

"All right Pikachu, let's get 'em" Ash said and Pikachu ran to the battlefield which was in the basement of the Café.

"BEGIN" shouted a waitress with two flags, a red and a white.

"Pikachu use Iron Tail" Ash said and Pikachu jumped in the air as its tail started looking like steel as it moved towards Lucario.

"Lucario, counter-attack with Aura Sphere" shouted LJ.

Lucario closed its eyes and a big blue ball of energy appeared between its hands.

Lucario shot the ball towards Pikachu but Pikachu was very near him.

Pikachu's tail and the ball collided and a blast brewed.

As the dust cleared both the Pokémon were standing, breathing heavily.

"Pikachu, Thunderbolt" Ash ordered stretching his hand towards Lucario.

"Lucario, Dragon Pulse" said LJ.

Sparks came from Pikachu's red cheeks and combined to form a beam which went to Lucario.

Lucario also shot a purple beam towards Pikachu.

Both the attacks were pushing each other.

"GO" both the trainers shouted.

Both the Pokon were pushing each other's attacks and at last a big blast occurred once again.

When the things could be seen again it was seen that Pikachu was standing breathing heavily while Lucario was on the ground.

"Pikachu use Electro Ball" ordered Ash.

Pikachu ran towards Lucario as Lucario stood up.

Pikachu got covered in blue aura and as it went towards Lucario it got fully covered.

"Lucario use Brick Break" ordered LJ.

Lucario's right hand started glowing and both the Pokémon collided.

Both the Pokémon fell on the ground.

Then both stood up despite of the scratches they received from the previous attacks.

"Lucario use Aura Sphere" instructed LJ.

Lucario again shot a blue ball of energy towards Pikachu.

"Pikachu, dodge using Quick Attack" said Ash.

Pikachu started running towards Lucario and white aura was coming out of its body.

On the way it dodged the blue ball and went straight to Lucario.

"Lucario, Close Combat, NOW" LJ shouted and Lucario's hands started glowing and as soon as Pikachu came very near to it, it started using several shot ranged punches at Pikachu and Pikachu fell on the groud.

"Ah… Pikachu" Ash said sadly.

"Looks like Ash's gonna lose" Iris said.

"Not quite. Both the Pokémon are not giving up even after such fierce attack combinations. I have to admit that I have not seen many battles with such exquisite combinations!" Cilan exclaimed.

"Pikachu, don't give up" Ash said as Pikachu tried to stand up.

"Finish it with Aura Sphere" said LJ.

Lucario jumped in the air and shot a blue ball of energy at Pikachu.

"Deflect it with Iron Tail" ordered Ash.

Pikachu's tail glowed silver as it pointed towards the incoming ball.

The ball went straight to a wall.

"Yeah" Ash whispered.

"Now, Volt Tackle" Ash instructed.

Pikachu ran towards Lucario, fully covered in yellow aura.

"Lucario, dodge" said LJ.

But Pikachu went straight into Lucario.

Now both the Pokémon were almost fainted.

"Now, finish it with Electro Ball/Brick Break" both the trainers ordered.

Pikachu started giving off blue energy from its body and running towards Lucario.

Lucario started running towards Pikachu and its right hand started glowing white.

Both the Pokémon collided as an explosion occurred.

Ash and LJ had to protect their faces due to the dust.

As the dust cleared both the Pokémon were fallen on the ground with several scratches on their bodies.

"Get up" Both the trainers said grinding their teeth.

Both the Pokémon tried to stand and suddenly a prison-like cage came out of nowhere and trapped both the Pokémon.

"Pika" Pikachu cried as he was trapped in the cage while Lucario kept silent.

"What's going on?" Ash asked.

The cage then went underground.

"Pikachu, I'm coming, don't worry" Ash said as he also went down before the ground closed.

"Whoa, what was that?" LJ asked.

* * *

"Pikachu, I am coming" Ash said as he slid down the ground.

Suddenly he landed on the cage with a 'thud'.

"What was that?" someone whispered.

"We don't care, we succeeded in our mission" told another voice.

"Who's there?" Ash asked.

"Huh…" said the voice.

Ash got off the cage.

"Pika" Pikachu said, coming near the bars.

Ash held the bars and said, "Don't worry I'm going to get you outta here, OK" Ash said.

"Pi" Pikachu replied.

"Now let's get out" one of the voices whispered.

"Yes" the other voice murmured.

And the darkness faded away as a gate opened and the sunlight entered the chamber.

A car ran out of the dark chamber and along with it the cage as well as Ash, stuck to the cage.

"Whoa" Ash said as he suddenly started moving.

Two heads turned back only to get surprised to see Ash.

"You two! Why are you here?" Ash asked.

"What a question, twerpish indeed!" said the woman.

"We'll answer these questions when we feel the need!" said the man.

"Hey, not again the motto, we don't have time. Look!" Meowth interrupted Jessie and James.

They saw Ash trying to break the bars.

"Such a twerpish act, you think you can break the steel bars with your hands!" James exclaimed.

"I thought you two went back to Kanto!" exclaimed Ash.

"No we didn't go back, only the rest of the team went back. We decided to get one more shot at Pikachu. And look we got two bonuses!" James exclaimed.

"_One's Lucario, what's the other bonus?" Ash thought._

"You must be wondering, what's our second bonus?" Jessie asked.

"Um… Yeah" Ash replied.

"Well you see before we took Pikachu and Lucario, we took all the food and drink supplies" Meowth informed.

"What!?" Ash shouted.

"But how did you build an underground chamber under Café Warehouse?" Ash asked.

"Well you know, a week ago Jessie enrolled as a waitress in the Café and helped us sneak into it at night. Now you get it?" James asked.

* * *

"Yeah" Ash said.

Meanwhile at the Café…

"Let's go upstairs" Cilan suggested.

"Yeah" Iris and LJ said and all the people ran upstairs.

"Look, all our food supplies are stolen too!" exclaimed a waitress.

"Oh, we are doomed, one two of the Pokémon competing in the tournament are kidnapped and then this too" said another waitress.

"Don't lose hope Ash has gone after 'whoever it is'. He will get back Lucario and the supplies.

"Are you sure?" asked LJ.

"Yeah, I'm a hundred percent sure" Iris said.

"Well okay, but I can't let anyone take Lucario, I've to get going in search of Lucario" LJ said and ran out of the Café.

"Wait Lorelai, I'm coming, Cilan you stay here" Iris said and she also ran out.

* * *

"Please call me LJ" LJ said.

"Oh, OK got it" Iris said.

And then LJ ran very fast and Iris followed her as she couldn't catch up with her.

And soon LJ disappeared into the distance from Iris's view.

* * *

"I am not gonna let you take all that stuff, Pikachu and Lucario" Ash said.

"Hey, twerp, shut up. Ah… James why don't we make this twerp fall down?" Jessie asked.

"Yeah, that would be great" James replied.

James started swinging the car and along with it, the cage.

"Glalie, I choose you" Ash said throwing a Pokéball in the air.

Ash fell on the ground and Glalie appeared on the cage.

"Glalie freeze the car with Ice Beam" Ash instructed while running.

Glalie shot a thin white beam on the blue car and the car along with Team Rocket was frozen.

"Now use Ice Beam to freeze the cage" Ash ordered and Glalie did as asked.

"Now Infernape, come out" Ash said and threw another Pokéball in the air from which an armoured monkey came out.

"Infernape" it shouted.

"Hey Ash" LJ said as she reached near Ash.

"LJ, what are you doing here?" Ash asked.

"I wanted to look for Lucario" LJ said.

"Now, Flamethrower on the bars, Infernape" Ash ordered.

Infernape shot a beam of fire on the bars andslowly the ice began melting away.

"Now, Lucario Aura Sphere on the melting bars" LJ said.

Lucario shot a blue ball on the bars.

The bars broke and Pikachu and Lucario came out.

"Hey buddy, how are you?" Ash asked as he hugged Pikachu.

"PIKA" Pikachu replied.

"Who are these guys who stole our Pokémon, anyway?" LJ asked seeing Jessie, James and Meowth frozen.

"Well, these are Team Rocket. They have always tried to capture Pokémon, especially Pikachu, but have never succeeded" Ash explained.

"You mean that team which was in news a few days earlier?" LJ asked.

"Yeah" Ash answered.

"Hey LJ wait up" Iris shouted waving her hands.

"Uh… hey Ash" Iris said as she finally caught up with LJ.

"And what about the supplies?" LJ asked.

"Yeah, they stole that too" replied Ash.

"Now Infernape, use Flamethrower on the car" Ash ordered.

Infernape shot a beam of fire on the car and the ice slowly melted away.

"You can never get those two out from the bars" James said as the ice slowly melted.

Then those three looked back only to get surprised to see the broken bars.

"What?!" The three asked in unison.

"What happened?" Meowth asked.

Then they saw Ash, LJ and Iris with Lucario and Pikachu.

"You may have got the Pokémon but you can't get us and the supplies" Jessie said and all three ran towards the bushes to their right.

"Hey, we aren't letting you get away" Ash said and ran towards the bushes.

Suddenly Team Rocket came out in the same ol' Meowth Air Balloon.

"You're never gonna catch us" Meowth said as they went up.

"GO…" Ash said and took out a Pokéball but was interrupted by Iris as she said, "Ash, let me handle these".

"Go, Dragonite" she said and threw a Pokéball in the air.

From the Pokéball came out a big yellow dragon with two small wings.

"Dragonite go, bring all the supplies from the air balloon" Iris instructed.

"Pidgeot, you help Dragonite" Ash said and held a Pokéball in his hand from which a big bird appeared.

"Pidgeot" Pidgeot said and followed Dragonite.

"Dragonite, Thunderbolt on Team Rocket" Iris said and Dragonite shot a yellow beam of electricity on Team Rocket and all of them fainted.

Then both the flying Pokémon went inside the balloon and both came out with one sack each in their claws.

"Great, now Pikachu, finish it with Thunderbolt" Ash said and Pikachu's full body was covered with a yellow aura and shot a beam of electricity on the air balloon.

The balloon burst and all three were going away.

"What an amazing feeling it is to feel it after such a long time" James said.

"Oh… James, shut up" Meowth said.

"Team Rocket is blasting off again" all three shouted as they disappeared into the distance.

"Glalie, Infernape, return" Ash said holding out two Pokéball and both the Pokémon disappeared in a flash of red light.

"Lucario, return" LJ said holding a Pokéball in her hand and Lucario, too disappeared in a flash of red light.

Then Dragonite and Pidgeot came down and kept the sacks down.

"Dragonite/Pidgeot return" Iris and Ash said and both the Pokémon disappeared in a flash of red light.

"Now let's get these supplies back to Café Warehouse" Iris suggested and all took a sack in their hands and started walking back to the Café.

* * *

"Hey they are back" Cilan said as Ash, LJ and Iris walked inside the Café.

"Look what we have!" Ash exclaimed raising the sack.

"The supplies!" one of the waitresses said and all the waitresses cheered up.

Three waitresses went to Ash, LJ and Iris to take the supplies.

"We are so deeply your debtors, to pay the debt, we want to give all three of you free food for your whole life" one of them said and all of them agreed.  
"Woo Hoo" Iris and Ash said.

"Uh… Ash, I wanted to thank you for saving Lucario" LJ said.

"Uh… well I should thank you and your Lucario for saving Pikachu as it was his Aura Sphere which broke the bars" Ash said.

"Uh… Ash I don't think that you know that you were actually battling a former Hoenn Champion" Iris informed.

"Who?" Ash asked.

Iris pointed towards LJ.

"What, LJ is a former Hoenn Champion?!" Ash asked baffled.

LJ nodded.

"Whoa" Ash said.

"Hey, I'm hungry" Ash said as his stomach made some noises.

Iris and LJ laughed.

* * *

"So, LJ, I've heard that you have journeyed all through Kanto, Johto, Hoenn and Sinnoh. So what brings you to Unova?" Iris asked making herself comfortable.

"Well first of all I wanted to travel it and encounter new Pokémon, but when I first set foot on the 'Unovian' land I got to know that the conference was in just a few days, so I decided to take part in the Battle Club Tournaments, and won all of them easily. Then I got the news today that the Tri-Weekly Tournament of the Café Warehouse was going to take place so I decided to enroll in it" LJ replied.

"Oh…" Ash said.

"So what are your future plans?" Cilan asked.

"Well, I exactly don't know" LJ said.

"Why don't you go to the Malesta region?" Ash asked.

"Well after winning the Hoenn League I thought of going but I decided to travel to the Unova region first" LJ replied.

"So, Ash I saw your Final with Anderson, too bad that you lost" LJ said.

"Yeah, but it doesn't matter now" Ash said sadly.

"Why?" LJ asked.

Ash looked towards Cilan and Iris and both nodded.

"Look LJ, you may not believe this but during the battle Mewtwo talked to me told that Anderson devastated Mt. Quena and thinks of conquering the world and may even succeed in it if someone doesn't stand up against him. He asked me to go to Mt. Quena and meet Arceus" Ash explained.

All remained silent for a time.

"So, what are you going to do?" LJ asked.

"I think that firstly we would be heading to Nuvema Town and talking to Professor Juniper and then I will be heading to Kanto" Ash said.

"Well but where's Mt' Quena?" LJ asked.

"It's in Johto" Ash replied.

"Oh but I never went their while I was on my journey" She said.

"Yeah it was hidden" Ash said.

"Hidden?!" LJ couldn't understand.

Then Ash told her everything about the events of Mt. Quena.

"OK" LJ said.

"May I take your order, sir?" a waitress with a notepad came to their table and asked.

"Yeah we would like to have 4 today's special and a special Pokémon food" Ash said.

* * *

"What a nice meal it was" Ash said finishing his plate.

"Yeah, now quick we've got to hurry we have been here for an hour" Cilan said standing up.

"What, its 4:00 pm already" Ash said turning towards the Café clock.

"Yeah, now come on" Iris said.

"Ash, Iris and Cilan do you guys mind if I come with you all to Nuvema Town and Ash do you mind if I come with you to Mt. Quena, you know 'cause I have always wanted to explore new places?" LJ asked.

"Yeah come on, we've gotta hurry" Ash said and all four and Pikachu ran out of the Café.

* * *

Ash and co. reached Staiton City.

"So, Straiton City, Cilan what time is it?" Ash asked.

"It's around 5:00 pm" Cilan said looking into his wristwatch.

"OK, so I was thinking it's still 2 hours and Nuvema Town is not far away so we meet Dr. Fennel and Musharna" Ash suggested.

"I was thinking of meeting my brothers too" Cilan said.

"Don't forget that you shouldn't disclose the serious things" Ash reminded.

"Yeah, I will not" Cilan promised.

"OK, then it's settled, Cilan you go meet Chili and Cress and we will meet Dr. Fennel" Iris said.

* * *

"Huh it's closed?!" Cilan said, baffle as he saw the 'CLOSED' sign in front of the restaurant.

He pushed the door and saw a strange sight.

Numerous trainers were pushing each other to battle Chili and Cress.

Cilan walked into the battlefield and saw Chili battling a trainer he also noticed that Panpour was also tired.

When Chili saw Cilan he was delighted and as soon as he lost to the trainer he declared to all the other trainers that it was their tea break.

This frowned a little to the trainers.

"Chili what's going on?" Cilan asked.

"You know after you left on the journey nothing was like before, we both started losing to every other trainer" Chili informed.

"Where's Cress?" Cilan asked.

"He's out shopping for the restaurant" Chili said.

"We desperately want you to come back, Cilan" Chili pleaded.

"Today I'm going to see off Ash as he's leaving for Kanto, after that I have decided to come back to the Gym, alright" Cilan suggested.

"Yeah that would be right. Oh yeah, I saw Ash's finale, too bad he lost. Where is he?" Chili asked.

"He has gone to meet Dr. Fennel" Cilan told.

* * *

"Hey Dr. Fennel?" Ash asked.

"Who's there?" Dr. Fennel asked.

"I, Doctor, Ash" Ash said.

"And Iris" Iris said.

"Oh Ash, Iris welcome" Dr. Fennel said.

"Musharna" Musharna also welcomed them.

"Hello, I'm L…" LJ was introducing herself to Fennel but Fennel interrupted her.

"Wait let me guess you're LJ, a former Hoenn Champ, right?" Fennel asked.

"Yeah" LJ said.

"Hey Musharna, how are you?" Iris asked.

"Musharna" Musharna said happily.

"Pikachu, how are you?" Fennel asked.

"Pi" Pikachu said feeling happy as Fennel rubbed his head.

"So, please sit" Fennel said.

"Ash too bad you lost. What are your next plans?" Fennel asked.

"Nothing right now, just going back to Kanto today" Ash said.

"Iris, where's Axew?" Fennel asked.

"You know, it finally evolved into Haxorus and it wasn't easy taking such a big Pokémon with you so it decided to stay in its Pokéball" Iris informed.

"So what brought you here?" Fennel asked.

"Nothing we're heading back to Nuvema Town so we thought to meet you" Ash said.

"I think we should get going now or we would be late" Ash said.

"Yeah, bye Fennel, bye Musharna" Iris said and all three left.

* * *

"So Cilan how was the Gym?" LJ asked.

"Just like the old times" Cilan lied, he didn't want to tell about the gym to them right now.

"Ash, why didn't you tell about your talk with Mewtwo to Fennel?" Iris asked.

"I thought that maybe telling about this to many would not be good" Ash said and all the four kept walking with Pikachu on Ash's shoulder.

Then they kept walking.

* * *

"OK, Nuvema Town" Ash said.

"So let's go to Professor Juniper's Lab" Ash said and all of them walked into the lab.

"Maybe I should go buy me a ticket for the plane" LJ suggested.

"Yes" Ash said.

Iris, Ash and Cilan ran to the lab while LJ went to buy the plane ticket.

"Professor Juniper?" Ash asked as he knocked on the door.

"Who's there?" asked a feminine voice.

"I Ash, Professor and Iris and Cilan" Ash informed.

"Oh welcome Ash" Professor said as she opened the door.

"Hello Cilan and Iris" Professor greeted them.

"So, what brings you here Ash?" Professor asked.

"First of all I wanted you to send these Pokémon back to Kanto" Ash said handing over the Pokéballs of Pidgeot, Glalie, Croconaw, Infernape and Bulbasaur to Professor Juniper.

"And I wanted Tepig, Samurott, Serperior, Scrafty and Unfezant to travel back to Kanto" Ash said.

"Just a minute" Professor said and took the five Pokéballs that Ash gave her inside and in about two minutes she came out with another five Pokéballs.

"Here" She said as she gave them to Ash.

"Thanks Professor" Ash said taking the Pokéballs.

"Professor we also wanted to talk to you about something" Ash said.

"What?" Professor asked.

Then Ash told her everything about his talk with Mewtwo and the events of Mt. Quena.

"So, what're you going to do?"

"First of all, going back to Kanto then maybe going to Mt. Quena" Ash said.

"You are right but you have to hurry" Professor.

"Now maybe we should get going as its 6:45 already" Ash said standing up and then all three walked out

"Hey Iris, Cilan I have an idea, why don't you two also come to Kanto with us?" LJ asked.

"Yeah" Ash said.

"Well, I don't think that I should go because yesterday a letter came to me at night from Dragon Village. A tournament is going to be held there and they have invited me" Iris said.

"And today when I told you that everything was fine in the Gym I lied. Actually it is not like before it has become bad and Chili asked me to come back to the Gym" Cilan said sadly.

"Oh, then I guess it's time to say goodbye" Ash said with a tear dropping from his right eye.

Then Ash hugged Iris and Cilan and then did the same and then Ash and LJ got on their plane.

Iris and Cilan waved goodbye to Ash and LJ from the ground while Ash and LJ did the same from the plane.

* * *

_Next Chapter: Homecoming of Ash! Telling the news to all!:__ Ash finally reaches Kanto and all his friends give him a surprise party and then comes Ash's biggest task to tell the news to all. Will he be able to tell the news to all and even if he tells all, what will be their reactions? Find out all in the next chapter. _

* * *

**Author's notes**

**I would like to thank all those favorite, followed or reviewed my fanfic.**

**Special thanks to: **_**jntvfreak24, Immortal Horse and xMidnightHunter1553x **_**for submitting OCs but as I thought over it I thought that I made a mistake by asking for 'present day' OCs as this story is going to take place in the ancient times. So the pattern's same but a few additions:**

**PERSONALITY**

**APPEARANCE**

**So if wanna submit OCs then add these too.**

**Thanks and SORRY to update so late.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon.**

* * *

_Chapter 4: Homecoming of Ash! Telling the news to all!_

* * *

"So Pikachu, we're going back to Kanto. Are you excited?" Ash asked, looking over to the vast sea below them.

"Pika" Pikachu said.

"And you, LJ?" Ash asked.

"Yeah! I'm excited. I'm going to meet the 'GOD POKéMON' Arceus. How, in the whole world can't you be excited?" She asked.

"Hey, hey, hey, keep your voice low? I don't want anyone present on this plane to know about that, all right?" Ash asked.

"Oh, I get it, sorry" LJ replied.

"It's alright" Ash replied.

"Hey Ash so you're excited about meeting your mother after such a long time?" LJ asked.

"Yeah! I'm. But I'm thinking how would I tell her about all the incidents?" Ash informed.

LJ noticed Ash.

He was just staring down into the vast ocean looking as if he was indulged into deep thought for something.

"Hey look, it's the Pallet Town Port" Ash said as he suddenly noticed some wooden platform on the water, into the distance.

"We'll be there in no time" LJ said.

"Pika" Pikachu said, raising one of his hands.

* * *

"So, same ol' smell of Pallet" Ash said.

"What a pleasant smell!" exclaimed LJ.

"Hey let's rush home!" Ash suggested.

"But I could not see any houses here" LJ said as she saw the whole place which was full lush green and natural without any man-made structures.

"You see that cliff?" Ash asked pointing towards a nearby cliff.

"Just as we reach to the other side we would be at the place where people reside in" Ash informed.

"Still we would have to walk!" LJ said sadly.

"Yeah, I guess" Ash said.

"Hey Ash" a voice called as Ash saw a shadowy figure waving one hand from over a Pokémon.

As the figure came nearer, it became clearer that it was a girl over a orange Pokémon.

They descended down near Ash and LJ.

Ash recognized both of them at once, one was a big orange dragon-like creature with blue eyes, blue wing fronts, cream-colored belly and a long orange tail, burning at the tip with a girl on top of him who wore orange sleeveless shirt with bowed down-black collar, black bike shorts and orange and white sneakers.

"Hey, Charizard, May" Ash said as he and Pikachu ran towards both of them while LJ followed them.

Ash hugged Charizard although he couldn't cover whole of him.

"Pika" Pikachu said happily to Charizard.

Charizard roared and shot a beam of fire towards Ash in happiness.

Ash fell anime-style, fully burned.

"Charizard, you can never change" Ash said as he stood up rubbing his head.

"Hey, May, how are you and why are you and Charizard here?" Ash asked as he rubbed the ash off his jacket.

"I'm fine, are you surprised to see us, Mr. runner up?" May asked commenting on his 2nd spot in the Unova Conference.

"Yeah, I'm" Ash said.

"Then tighten your seat belts because you will be getting quite a lot of surprises today. I'm sorry about your loss in the finals, although you did great" May said.

"That is fine, meet her, she is LJ" Ash said introducing LJ.

"Oh, I'm actually meeting 'the LJ'. I'm so lucky" May said.

"I'm May" May said, introducing herself, putting her hand in front for a handshake.

"Wow, so you know me, May!" exclaimed LJ.

"So let's hurry home" Ash said and he and Pikachu got on Charizard.

After Ash, May also hopped on Charizard.

"All aboard" Ash joked as finally LJ also got on Charizard.

"Ah… May, when did you learn to ride Charizard?" Ash asked as Charizard rose above the Earth and started flying towards the cliff.

May didn't answer, just smiled so Ash shrugged it off.

* * *

After a few minutes…

Charizard descended near Ash's home but before he could touch the land Ash and Pikachu jumped down and ran towards his home and pushed the door open, thinking of getting surprised to see many of his friends but he was astonished to find that the living room was empty.

May and LJ got down from Charizard and May whispered something into Charizard's ear and Charizard flew into the distance.

"What did you whisper?" LJ asked as they started walking towards Ash's house.

"You will know soon" May said.

Ash and Pikachu ran here and there searching for anyone they knew but they couldn't.

By the time they were panting heavily on the sofa due to running May and LJ walked to the entrance of the living room.

"Wh-where is ev-everyone?" Ash asked.

"Pika pi?" Pikachu also asked.

"I wouldn't tell you, although I could give you one hint" May said.

"Wh-what is it?" asked Ash.

"Here it goes: 'Everyone will be there, your journey began from where' " May said.

"What does that mean?" Ash asked as he stood up.

"Ash that's a riddle, where your journey began from?" LJ asked.

"Ah… let me think… Yes, I got Pikachu from Prof. Oak and thus my journey began from Prof. Oak's Lab. Quick Pikachu let's hurry" Ash said and he and Pikachu stormed out of the room.

"Whoa, Ash is quite excited" May commented.

"Yeah, he was like this from the beginning" LJ said.

"We should hurry too, right?" May said.

"Yeah!" LJ exclaimed, both smiled and ran out.

* * *

Professor Oak's Lab was a very important place for Ash as well as his Pokémon. He also left all his Pokémon after his journey here, he got Pikachu from here and also met Gary, his first rival here.

Although, some exceptions were there. His Charizard, for instance travelled with him till they found Charific Valley in Johto. Charizard enjoyed it with his fellow mates there so Ash decided to leave him there. He also left Squirtle with the Squirtle Squad, Primeape with Anthony for training, Pidgeot at Route 1 to protect the Pidgeotto and Pidgey there, from the Spearow and Fearow Leader. He left Larvitar with his mother at Mt. Silver, Lapras with its family, Butterfree with its mate, Gliscor for training and Haunter with Sabrina.

* * *

"So, here you all are" Ash said as he opened the door of the lab but he was again astonished to find the whole room empty. "Not again" he cried.

"Pi" Pikachu said pulling Ash's jeans and pointing towards a big red arrow painted on a wooden board kept near a table which pointed towards the glass door to Oak Corral.

Ash and Pikachu rushed to open the door and went outside.

Waiting for him outside were seven people he knew very well. From the left, first was a tanned boy with spiky brown hair, squinty eyes and wore a brown jacket with orange vest, khaki pants and blue and white sneakers. He was the one who travelled the most with Ash and was in training for becoming a Pokémon Doctor: Brock.

After him was a girl with orange hair in a ponytail, with green eyes, in a sleeveless yellow top, a hood, blue shorts, a white belt with a pink buckle along with reddish-brown penny loafer shoes worn with white socks. She was the first victim in Pikachu's cycle blasting spree and a real hater of bug Pokémon: Misty.

Next to Misty was an old man with gray hair, wearing a white lab coat and a red collared shirt, with a brown belt, khaki pants, and brown shoes. Ash knew this man as a famous personality and a renowned poet who gave him his very first Pokémon, Pikachu, he was: Professor Oak.

Standing by him was none other than Ash's mom, Delia Ketchum, who had Ash's brown eyes and after her was her Mr. Mime, Mimey.

Next to her was the smallest of the group. A boy who had brown hair, a black jacket with a green shirt inside and blue jeans, wearing black glasses and green and brown sneakers, he was: Max, May's younger brother.

Next to him was a girl with blue eyes and blue hair, golden hair clips and her white beanie with the Pokéball symbol on it. She wore her V-necked, black top, white inner shirt and short pink skirt, with a magenta scarf, black socks and her knee-high boots. She was a coordinator and another victim of Pikachu's cycle blasting spree. She travelled with Ash throughout Sinnoh and paid him a visit in Unova, she was: Dawn.

Next to her was the last in the count, a boy of around Brock's height with green hair, a red headband, a green t-shirt, brown shorts and blue and yellow sneakers. It was who travelled with Ash throughout the Orange Islands and later became an assistant of Prof. Oak: Tracey Sketchit.

"HAPPY HOMECOMING, ASH AND PIKACHU" All of them said together.

Ash and Pikachu were warmly welcomed and then May and LJ entered Oak Corral.

"Hey guys, so finally Ash reached here" May said.

"H-hey guys, meet her, she is LJ, I met her in the Unova Region, she is a former Hoenn Champion" Ash said and LJ waved to everyone.

"Hello, LJ welcome to the gang, you must be a very skilled trainer" everyone welcomed her except Brock who quickly ran to LJ, kneeled down and held her hands.

"Oh, my lady, such a beauty you are, your hair…" Brock appreciated but suddenly got a Poison Jab from Croagunk and fainted as Croagunk dragged him out.

"I guess we wouldn't have to do the work now" Max and Misty joked.

"Don't be surprised, LJ, Brock did this to every girl we met" Ash informed.

"OK, I guess" LJ said, confused.

"By the way, Prof. I was wondering how you got Pidgeot back?" Ash asked.

"Well it's a bit of a story, so here it goes:

I was going to Viridian City to take a Parcel of mine and while travelling through Route 1 I met a Pidgeot who told me it was yours and he told me that it wanted to go back to you because his work there was done. And I was surprised to find that ther was not even a single Spearow or Fearow on the whole route. Do you have any idea?" Prof asked.

"Yeah I get it now, I guess Pidgeot would have made the Spearows and their leader, Fearow to go away in order to protect the Pidgey and Pidgeotto" Ash said.

"And after that I thought I would send him to you and that's what I did" Prof. said.

Hey Ash, _we_ aren't the only ones who have been waiting for you" May said.

"What do you mean?" Ash asked.

"Come on, everyone he's here" Delia shouted and all of a sudden a very big lot of Pokémon rushed towards Ash, their trainer. The Pokémon were: Bulbasaur, Pidgeot, Kingler, Muk, Tauros (All 30), Snorlax, Heracross, Bayleef, Ouilava, Croconaw, Noctowl, Donphan, Swellow, Sceptile, Corphish, Torkoal, Glalie, Staraptor, Torterra, Infernape, Buizel and Gible.

All of them almost stampeded Ash.

"It's great to see all you guys" Ash said, laughing.

"Uh" May said with a grin, "That's not _all, _Ash"

Ash gave her a confused look and she pointed towards the lake.

Ash turned towards the lake to see whom May was talking about.

He saw that there was a large, blue sea creature with four flipper, a long neck, a heavy shell on its back, and a horn protruding from its forehead swimming in the lake. Swimming beside it was a small, light blue turtle with a brown shell on its back and a squirrel-like tail. On the ground beside them was a furry pig-like monkey with brown boxing glove-like hands and shackles of metal on its arms and legs. Beside him was a green reptilian creature with an erect spine on the top of its head and a red chest. Beside it was a purple floating creature with spikes all around its body, triangular eyes and purple teeth and disembodied hands floating in front of it. Next to it was a purple butterfly with big red eyes, a yellow scarf, white wings, with a pink version of it flying next to it. Then there was a large bluish- purple vampire scorpion-like creature. And at the end was Charizard, doing its favorite pass time, sleeping.

These were those Pokémon whom Ash released or left for training: Lapras, Squirtle, Primeape, Haunter, Butterfree, Gliscor and Charizard

"But who brought 'em here?" Asked Ash.

"Well, if you want to know, Lapras was brought by Tracey, Butterfree, Haunter and Squirtle by Misty and Brock, Gliscor by Dawn and Charizard by May" Prof. Oak informed.

"Whoa! I-I'm astonished, thanks guys" Ash said expressing his gratitude to Tracey, Misty, Dawn and May.

"I should get the food for everyone while you all can drink the juice" Ash's mom said and went towards the kitchen while Mimey followed her.

* * *

"So, Brock, how was the Pokémon Medi-School?" Ash asked taking a sip of the red juice he held.

"Actually, I have finished it, yesterday, and as I'm not eligible for internhip due to the age limit, I'm free for a few years" Brock informed sipping the green juice that he held.

"But how did you finish it within one year, as far as I know the minimum time required for one to complete Pokémon Medi-School is 3 years, right?" Ash asked.

"Yeah, I knew that, but they told me that as I had some experience in it they directly advanced me to the third year" Brock answered.

"Oh, now I get it" Ash said.

"Come on, everyone dinner's ready" Ash's mom called out as she and Mr. Mime came out with trays of food.

Ash and Pikachu's mouths began to water.

"Why don't we also let our Pokémon out so they can have some fun too" Tracey suggested and all made their Pokémon come out of their Pokéballs. They all appeared: Azurill, Corsola, Luvdisc, Horsea, Staryu, Psyduck Politoed, Blaziken, Wartorle, Venusaur, Glaceon, Munchlax, Skitty, Beautifly, Piplup, Buneary, Pachirisu, Quilava, Mamoswine, Togekiss, Croagunk, Sudowoodo, Forrtress, Marshtomp, Chansey, Marill, Venonat, Scyther. But there were more out whom Ash didn't know.

"Hey, who are these guys?" Ash asked.

"Well you know we all have caught quite few new Pokémon" Misty informed.

"Like, I would like you to meet Paras, Ledbya and Nincada" Tracey introduced his new Pokémon who nodded respectively.

"And" Misty said "would like to introduce you all to Lombre, Finneon, Wooper and Mantyke"

"My turn" Dawn said "I'd like you to meet Meditite, Abra and Skitty" as all her Pokémon happily nodded at Ash.

"Hey, last but not the least, these are Cleffa, Elekid and Girafarig" May introduced her lot of Pokémon who waved at Ash.

"Whoa you all have caught quite a lot of Pokémon!" exclaimed Ash.

"By the way, Ash you would have caught a new bunch of Pokémon in Unova too why don't you introduce them to us?" Brock asked.

"Yeah, why not, Professor would you bring the other three Pokéballs?" Ash asked.

"Yeah! Here I go and here I come" saying this Prof. rushed to the Lab room.

"By the time why don't Max shows his Pokémon?" Ash asked.

"So, here you go" Max said and threw ten Pokéball in the air and popped out ten Pokémon. They were Mudkip, Slaking, Mightyena, Shuppet, Shroomish, Ralts, Plusle, Masquerin, Nuzleaf and Makuhita. Ash recognized that Mudkip was Max's starter, Slaking was given to him by Norman, Shuppet was from the Haunted House, the Ralts that he met earlier, Mightyena it helped to evolve, Shroomish it met at the beginning of his journey with Ash and the four Pokémon that he himself caught.

"Wow, a tough team I must say, Max. I'm looking forward to have a battle with you" Ash said.

"Yeah, but I'm not strong enough currently to beat you, but we will have our battle someday" Max promised. By the time Prof. Oak came out with three Pokéball.

"Here Ash" Prof. Oak said handing over the Pokéball to Ash.

"Now, introducing my Unovian Pokémon" Ash said and held out eight Pokéballs. From the red lights of the Pokéball emerged eight Pokémon, they were: The pig fire Pokémon, Tepig; the Regal Grass Snake Pokémon, Serperior; the Hoodlum Pokémon, Scrafty; the Formidable Sea Lion Pokémon, Samurott; the Proud Bird Pokémon Unfezant; the Compressed Pokemon, Gigalith; the Nurturing Mantis Pokémon, Leavanny; the Vibration Pokémon, Seismitoad; and the crocodile Pokémon, Krookodile.

"Hey LJ, I've been wondering what kind of Pokémon do you have with you?" Ash asked.

"Yeah!" all others said in unison.

"Well, here they are" LJ said and threw six Pokéball in the air. Popped out six Pokémon, who were: the Aura Guardian Pokémon, Lucario; the Electric Dragon Pokémon, Dragonite; Ice and Grass and Dark forms of Eevee, Glaceon, Leafeon and Umbreon; and the Water Pokémon, Milotic.

"What an awesome team! I wish to have a full fledged battle with you someday, LJ" Ash said.

"Why don't you have it now?" Max said.

"Not now, Max" Ash said.

"Why?" Max asked.

"Because, I'm feeling quite hungry" Ash said rubbing his head sheepishly.

All else fell, anime-style.

"So, let's eat" Ash said.

And again all fell anime-style.

* * *

Later, a few hours after the lunch, all sat on wood logs with a fire burning in the center as all told each other their adventurous traits in their respective regions.

All the Pokémon were also enjoying themselves when suddenly a very large cage came out of nowhere and all the Pokémon were caught in it.

"Hey, what's that?" Ash asked.

"'What's that?' such a twerpish question, indeed"

"We will answer, when we feel the need"

"To save the Planet from such twerpish acts"

"We love the world, that's a fact"

"Don't we love the world"

"To put the world into Devastation, I'm Jessie"

"Saving the world from the twerpish generation, I'm James"

"The wisest one, Meowth"

"We together, are Team Rocket"

Team rocket recited their motto in their Meowth air-balloon and a mechanical cage extended out of it and caught all the Pokémon in it.

"Not you guys" Misty cried.

"Hey Pikachu" Ash said as the cage went up.

"This time, we will really win!" exclaimed Jessie.

"We will see about that" Ash said. "Pikachu use…"

"Don't Ash, don't. There are other Pokémon in the cage, too" Dawn said.

"Yeah, you are right, Dawn. But-but what should we do then?" Ash asked.

"Let's see… we all have all our Pokémon there, and if some Pokémon tries to break the cage, other might get hurt, so we couldn't do anything" Misty said.

"No, I'm not going to stand here and let them take our Pokémon" Ash said and started running towards the air balloon.

"You 'ill never get us like this" Meowth said.

"I don't believe that we're actually winning" James said and tears came in all of their eyes.

"I'll not lose hope" Ash said as he got on a tree as quickly as possible and when the air balloon was quite near the tree, Ash jumped on it and hung on the outside.

"You're not entering, twerp" Jessie said as the trio started stomping on his hands.

"Fearow, Drill Peck on the cage" a feminine voice said.

A Fearow suddenly flew through the cage and it broke as all the Pokémon rushed down from it.

"Now on the balloon" this time, a male voice ordered.

Fearow flew through the balloon and Ash fell from the balloon.

Team Rocket was astonished.

"Ash" A couple of voices shouted.

As Ash was in the air, he closed his eyes, waiting to get hit by the ground.

After quite a time he opened his eyes as he thought it was taking quite long for him to get to the ground.

He saw that he was floating in the air with a purple aura all around his body.

"Hey, thanks Haunter" Ash said as he saw Haunter controlling the purple aura near him.

Haunter smiled and the purple aura faded from Ash and he dropped to the ground.

"Ow, you're still mischievous" Ash said rubbing his back.

"So, Ash are you alright?" May asked.

"Yeah" Ash said as he stood up and saw all the people standing near May.

"So, where's Team Rocket?" Ash asked.

"We don't know, we only know that their balloon deflated and they might be anywhere" Brock said.

"We're here" James said as he shot a big net out of a bazooka and again the Pokémon were caught in it.

"We're lucky, we had a plan B" Jessie said as the net was taken into a big mechanical Lucario.

"Hey, do you guys don't rest?" LJ asked.

"We know, and currently we _are_ resting" Jessie said.

"What does that mean?" Tracey asked.

"You see, this mecha, created by me, of course, is fully automatic, so all we have to do is sit back, drink the cup of coffee and watch the whole show" Meowth said.

"OK, but I'll not allow you to take our Pokémon like this" Ash said and ran towards the mecha and gave it a punch but he got a shock as soon as he touched the mecha.

"Huh… so twerpish, indeed, you think that we will be so silly that we will allow you to damage our mechas after such a long time of our experience!" James exclaimed.

"But I'll never give up… never" Ash said and kept on punching the mecha with frequent, 'ow', sounds.

* * *

"Such a twerp!" exclaimed Jessie.

Meowth rested both his legs on the control panel and he stretched his legs and touched his cup of coffee which spilled onto the control panel.

"Uh oh!" Meowth said as he noticed the trouble he caused.

"What happened?" James asked.

"Just a tiny bit of a problem" Meowth said.

"Tiny bit?" Jessie asked.

"Um…Yeah" Meowth said.

* * *

Ash heard the cries of the several Pokémon which were inside the mecha.

"I'll save all you guys" Ash said and gave a powerful punch to the mecha.

Sparks flew out of the mecha.

* * *

"What's happening?" Jessie asked as she noticed some sparks coming out of the control panel.

"Ugh… nothing" Meowth said although he knew that there was some problem.

Suddenly, as soon as Ash punched the mecha a big blast brew and when the dust cleared Ash saw all the Pokémon in a big glass container.

"I'll get you all out" Ash said as he reached the glass container.

"Wait, we should help, too" May suggested as all the people also reached the glass container and within a few minutes the glass container broke and all the Pokémon were reunited with their masters (again!).

"Where's Team Rocket?" Ash asked.

"They're over there" Misty said as she pointed at the only remains of the mecha where Team Rocket sat, shocked and covered in dust.

"Hey now it's time for our showdown, right Pikachu?" Ash asked.

"Pika" Pikachu said.

"Now, ThunderBolt" Ash said Pointing towards Team Rocket.

Pikachu's cheeks shot several beams of electricity towards Team Rocket.

As the beam reached Team Rocket, a blast brew.

Team Rocket was then seen in the sky as usual, blasting off again.

"Ah, we tried so hard this time" Meowth said.

"Although, whatever happened, the coffee was great" James commented.

"Yeah!" both other agreed.

"Team Rocket is blasting off again" The Trio yelled as they disappeared into the sky.

"Whew!" Ash let out a sigh.

"Now let's get back home" Brock suggested.

"Yeah! I'm feeling hungry again" Ash said.

All others fell, anime-style.

* * *

All were enjoying their dinnere meal when suddenly something stroked LJ.

"Hey Ash I suddenly remembered" LJ said.

"What?" Ash asked.

"What you had to tell all" LJ said.

"Oh! I forgot about that" Ash remarked.

"Yeah, me too" LJ said.

"Oh, hey guys, I had to tell something to all of you" Ash said.

"What?" all asked.

"Look, I guess some of you watched my final battle in the Unova League" Ash asked.

"Yeah, we all saw it" all said in unison.

"So, you all saw Mewtwo in that match, too?" Ash asked.

"Yes" All said.

Then Ash told them everything about his talk with Mewtwo.

Everyone was silent for a few minutes.

"What to do?" Ash asked.

"Should I go to Mt. Quena, or should I not?" Ash asked.

"I guess it's a tough decision" Ash's mom said.

"Maybe the world would be in danger" Oak cautioned.

"I guess you're right" Delia said.

"So… what?" Ash asked.

"You should go, Ash" His mom said.

"Are you sure?" Ash asked.

"Yes, you should start tomorrow itself" his mom replied.

"Alright, so I'm going to Mt. Quena" Ash said.

"Pika" Pikachu also said.

"Hey, don't forget us" May, Misty, Dawn, LJ, Brock and Tracey said in unison.

* * *

_Next Chapter: Viridian City! Reunion of Rivals!: Ash and the gang finally start their long journey to Mt. Quena and they reach Viridian City meeting several of Ash's old rivals and get to know about a tournament which Ash dreamt of winning in his childhood. The torunament will be fierce with Ash, Paul, Gary, Barry, LJ... ( it's a long list). One spot, so many contenders, who will emerge on top?_

* * *

**So, how was it?**

**I would like to thank all those who reviewed and if you like this chapter please Review.**

**And if it's bad then CRITICIZE it.**

**I need your criticism to get better. But NO FLAMES!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon.**

_Chapter 5: Viridian City! Reunion of Rivals!_

* * *

"So, Viridian, huh" Ash said as he stood over the top of the hill overlooking at a swarm of houses in Viridian City.

"Hey guys, come on, you all are tired, already?" Ash asked.

"Huh… wait Ash, we are exhausted" Brock said as he finally reached the top of the hill.

"Can't we take a rest here?" May asked.

"Why, it's just a few minutes" Ash said.

"You're not tired, we get that but we are, Ash" Dawn said, panting.

"Piplup" Piplup agreed.

"Alright, let's have lunch" Ash said, sadly.

All others nodded happily.

"But…" Brock said and then someone ran himself into Brock and knocked each other out.

"Hey, man, why are you in the middle of a path here, I will fine you for that" said the boy who ran into Brock.

"Hey, is that…" Ash said.

When the boy stood up Brock and Dawn also recognized him.

"Barry!" Ash and Dawn said in unison.

"Long time no see, huh?" Brock asked.

"Hey guys, I didn't knew it was you, but be careful next time, Brock, I would fine you next time" Barry said.

"Alright, first of all meet the others, they are May, Misty, LJ, Max and Tracey, we're about to have lunch, care to join us?" Brock offered.

"Yeah, but I'm in a hurry for Viridian City" Barry said.

"Why?" asked May.

"Because, the Ultimate Championship of all the 'Once in a hundred years' Tournament is going to be held today, people from all over the world come to compete in it" Barry informed.

"What, it is today?" Ash asked.

"You knew about it, Ash?" May asked.

"I heard of it first when I was a kid, from that day I dreamt to win the OIHYT, but I forgot about it during the journeys" Ash said.

"Care to explain it more, Barry?" LJ asked.

"Yeah! In it, there are 128 competitors but if you lose, you're eliminated and this is a once in a lifetime chance to write your name in history" Barry exclaimed with sparkles in his eyes.

"Whoa, who's goin' in?" Ash asked.

"Maybe, I'm" LJ said.

"Me, too" Max said.

"I think I would compete, too" May said.

"Yeah, then me too" Dawn said.

"That means some of us will battle each other" Ash said.

"Hey, let's hurry or maybe we would miss the tournament forms" Barry said.

"Right" Ash said and all hurried to Viridian city, forgetting all about their hunger.

* * *

As they all reached Viridian City, Tracey, Misty and Brock decided to go to some restaurant for lunch while all the others scurried to the big building with a banner of the OIHYT.

"Hey are there forms for the tournament?" Ash asked.

"Yeah, only six more" The sweet lady on the counter said.

"Great, we're in time, we'll take all" Ash said.

"Here you go" She said handing out the last forms.

"Hey guys, the forms" Ash said, raising his hand as all started breathing heavily.

"Let fill'em up" Ash said giving each a form.

All of them filled the forms and submitted them.

"You all can see the names of the other competitors on the board on my left" The counter lady informed.

"Oh… Thank You" Ash said as he rushed to see the board.

"Look, who's here, Ashy Boy" a boy with spiky brown hair and with a green and blue locket around his neck, wearing black shirt and blue jeans, said.

"Gary" Ash said looking at him, angrily.

"So, Ashy Boy, what brings you here? If you're here to compete in the OIHYT, then don't waste your time, you're never gonna win" Gary asked.

"You stop calling me that, or I'll…" Ash shouted.

"Alright, little Ashy Boy got angry" Gary teased him.

"Uh… you" Ash said and charged towards Gary but was stopped by Pikachu, May and Max.

"Ash stop, let him go" May said.

"Pika" Pikachu said.

"Yeah, your friend here is saying right, let the tournament go" Gary said.

"Not the tournament, you" Max said.

"I'll meet you in the tournament Ashy Boy" Gary said and walked away.

"Ash shrug it off" May said as Gary walked away.

"Alright, I'll show him in the competition" Ash said.

"Hey Ash, look" Barry said to him pointing at a boy with purple hair and in a purple and black jacket who stood near the wall.

"Paul?! What is he doing here?" Ash was baffled.

"Hey Paul!" Ash said as he walked to him.

"So you're here to compete in the tournament, aren't you?" Ash asked.

"Yes, and I would not lose to you this time" Paul said and walked away.

"We'll see" Ash said.

"By the way, Ash who was that boy you messed up with?" LJ asked.

"He is Gary, my childhood rival, who has lost to me several times, he is currently becoming a Pokémon Researcher in Sinnoh just like his grandfather, I guess he had taken a break to enter the tournament" Ash said.

"Who's his grandfather" LJ said.

"Prof. Oak" Ah said.

LJ was amazed to see that the grandson of such a great personality was so annoying.

"OK, let's get something to eat, then" Max suggested.

"Yes" Ash said.

* * *

"Welcome to the first leg of the 'ONCE IN A HUNDRED YEARS' TOURNAMENT" blared the voice of the announcer from each of the loudspeakers.

"So, here are the rules:

No.1, the top 128 and the top 64 matches will comprise of one Pokémon each, while, top 32 and top 16 matches will comprise of 3 Pokémon each and the Quarter Finals, Semi Finals and the Finals will comprise of 6 Pokémon each.

No.2, No one would be allowed to change his Pokémon in between the battles.

So let's begin the competition" Announced the announcer.

Then the tournament was underway.

* * *

As the tournament progressed, it came down to the top 8 round which comprised of Ash, Gary, LJ, Paul, May and three fellow participants.

Dawn was eliminated in the top 64 round, while Max was in top 32 and Barry in the top 16 round.

The first three matches were won by Ash, May and Gary respectively, easily against their opponents.

Then was the fourth match, Paul vs. LJ.

Both were standing at the opposite sides of the battlefield.

"Ready" the referee asked.

Both nodded.

"Begin" the referee shouted raising both the flags.

"Go, Dragonite" LJ said and threw a Pokéball in mid-air from which came a big yellow-orange dragon with blue inner wings, flying Pokémon.

"Honchcrow, go" Paul said holding a Pokéball from which came a black big bird with spiky fur.

"Honch" Honchrow roared as it appeared above the battlefield.

"Dragonite" Dragonite replied.

"Honchcrow, use Shadow Ball" ordered Paul.

"Dragonite, dodge" LJ shouted.

Honchcrow opened its beak and shot a big dark ball at Dragonite but Dragonite dodged it by using his tail to rebound the attack. Honchcrow also moved away from the direction towards which the ball was moving and the ball, eventually hit the ground.

"Now, ThunderBolt, Dragonite" LJ instructed.

Dragonite created a ball of electricity near its antennae and shot a beam of electricity towards Honchcrow and Hanchcrow was fully covered in the electricity.

"Crow" Honchcrow cried.

"Honchcrow, use Hyper Beam" said Paul.

Honchcrow opened its beak and a ball of energy started forming in front of it.

"Dragonite use Hurricane" Dragonite started revolving rapidly and soon a hurricane surrounded it as it moved towards Honchcrow.

Honchcrow shot a beam of the ball of energy as the hurricane was approaching it, the beam started revolving around the hurricane and Dragonite was trapped inside it.

"Honchcrow, Aerial Ace, from the lower edge" instructed Paul.

As the hurricane was approaching Honchcrow, Honchcrow flew rapidly below, covered with blue aura on the sides as it entered the eye of the hurricane, it went straight into Dragonite and Dragonite went out of the hurricane also damaging itself from the Hyper Beam around it.

Then soon the hurricane faded away.

"Now, Hyper Beam, Dragonite" LJ ordered.

Dragonite stood up breathing heavily due to the scrathes it received from the previous attack and started gathering energy near its mouth.

"Honchcrow, use Drill Peck on the ball as quick as you can" Paul ordered.

Honchcrow started revolving rapidly and moving towards the ball that was getting bigger and bigger every moment.

"Launch it, now" LJ said.

Just as Honchcrow was about to hit the ball, Dragonite shot the beam a big blast brew and it was not clear what has happened.

As the dust cleared Honchrow was fallen on the ground with swirly eyes and Dragonite was on his feet breathing heavily.

"Honchcrow is unable to battle, Dragonite is the winner" shouted the referee as he raised the green flag.

"Honchcrow, return" Paul said as he held a Pokéball and Honchcrow returned to its Pokéball and then Paul swiped another Pokéball and shouted, "Go, Drapion".

As he said this a red light came out of the Pokéball which transformed into a purple-blue scorpion like creature.

"Dragonite vs. Drapion. Begin" the referee announced.

"Drapion, Toxic Spikes" Paul ordered.

Dragonite quickly flew above the ground.

* * *

"Uh oh" Ash said as he May and Gary were watching the match from the locker room.

"What?" May asked.

"I remember Toxic Spikes, it got me into deep trouble last time I battled Paul!" Ash exclaimed.

"Yeah, I remember, I watched that on TV" Gary said.

"Yeah, me too" May agreed.

"Well, let's see how LJ deals with it, she should deal with it as quick as possible, or maybe Paul can easily pull off the victory" Ash said and they turned their gazes to the monitor.

* * *

Drapion started glowing purple and the whole ground was covered in a purple aura for a few seconds.

"Dragonite, be careful, don't step on the ground" LJ warned.

"Dragonite" Dragonite said.

"Drapion, Cross Poison" Paul instructed.

Drapion jumped towards Dragonite with its limbs in front of it which started glowing as he crossed his arms and went into Dragonite.

"Dragonite" LJ cautioned.

Dragonite fell on the ground due to the attack and purple bubbles came out of the ground and Dragonite glowed purple for a few seconds.

"_Dragonite is poisoned and it would not be able to continue for long. I have to do something that at least does some harm to Drapion" _LJ thought.

"Dragonite, Hyper Beam, quick" LJ ordered.

Dragonite quickly flew to the ground and gathered a ball of orange-yellow energy and shot a thin beam from the ball at Drapion and Drapion was hit by Dragonite's attack.

Dragonite glowed purple, a few bubbles came out of his body and it fell on the ground with swirly eyes.

"Dragonite is unable to battle. Drapion is the winner" the referee announced as he raised the red flag.

LJ held a Pokéball in her hand and Dragonite disappeared in a flash of red light.

"You did great, buddy, now, take rest" LJ said as she looked towards Dragonite's Pokéball.

"_Any Pokémon I would send would get poisoned due to Toxic Spikes, I've to do something 'bout this" _LJ thought.

"So, it's time, Glaceon" LJ said as she threw a Pokéball in mid-air.

A red light came out of the Pokéball which transformed into a white-blue cat like creature.

"Glaceon, before touching the ground, use Ice Beam on the ground" LJ shouted.

"Glaceon vs. Drapion. Begin" the referee shouted.

"Huh… Drapion, jump" Paul ordered.

Glaceon shot a white beam from its mouth on the ground and this made a layer of ice and then she swiftly landed on the ice while Drapion found it difficult to move on ice.

"Now, Ice Shard on Drapion" LJ ordered.

Glaceon shot several small shards of ice towards Drapion.

"Drapion, jump again to dodge" Paul ordered.

Drapion jumped in the air.

"Glaceon use Ice Beam on Drapion" LJ instructed.

Glaceon shot a thin beam of ice towards Drapion as Drapion started sweating.

"Drapion, Hyper Beam, quick" Paul said as tension on his face could be easily seen.

Drapion quickly shot a thin orange-yellow beam on the incoming Ice Beam, both the attacks collided as both the Pokémon were using up a lot of their energies.

"Drapion, come on, you can do it" Paul cheered.

"You too, Glaceon" LJ cheered, too.

A big blast blew.

As the dust cleared, both the Pokémon were seen standing on the ice, panting heavily.

Then Drapion smiled and fell on the ground with swirly eyes.

"Drapion is unable to battle. Glaceon is the winner" the referee said as he raised the green flag.

Paul made Drapion return to its Pokéball and looking at the Pokéball, he said, "You did great, Drapion"

"Ursaring, go" Paul said, throwing a Pokéball in the air from which came out a big brown bear with a yellow ring on its stomach.

"Ursaring" it roared.

"Glaceon vs. Ursaring. Begin" the referee said.

"Ursaring, Focus Punch" Paul ordered.

"Glaceon, Shadow Ball" LJ said.

Ursaring closed its eyes and its right arm started glowing yellow and Ursaring started running towards Glaceon.

Glaceon shot a big black ball of energy towards the rampaging Ursaring.

When Ursaring was almost going to hit Glaceon it hit the black ball and its arm went through the ball, punching Glaceon.

It threw Glaceon far on the walls of the battle field.

Glaceon fell to the ice layer above the ground, but stood up again.

LJ noticed that only a very thin layer of ice was above the ground so she instructed, "Glaceon jump in the air and make a tower by using ice beam".

Glaceon jumped in the air and shot a beam of ice on the ground started making an ice tower.

"Now, stand on top" LJ said.

"_What is she up to?" _Paul thought.

Soon the ice became water and Ursaring's feet touched the ground and it glowed purple for a few seconds.

"Yes" LJ murmured.

"Oh no, how can I forget that!" Paul asked himself.

"Glaceon, Hyper Beam" LJ ordered.

Glaceon started gathering energy near its mouth.

"Ursaring, Hyper Beam" Paul shouted.

Ursaring, too, started gathering energy near its mouth.

Both the Pokémon shot beams of energy at each other and as the attacks collided, a big blast blew. In the dust something glowed purple and fell on the ground, both the competitors understood the meaning.

As the dust cleared, Ursaring was seen on the ground and Glaceon was on top of the tower, panting heavily.

"Ursaring is unable to battle. Glaceon is the winner" the referee announced, raising the green flag.

Paul held out a Pokéball in his hand and made the fainted Pokémon disappear in a flash of red light.

"Magmortar, go" Paul said as he threw another Pokéball in the air.

As the Pokéball opened, a beam of red light came out and transformed into a big fat orange-yellow creature with cannons on both of its arms.

"Glaceon vs. Magmortar. Begin" the referee announced.

"Magmortar, break the tower with ThunderPunch, before touching the ground" ordered Paul.

Magmortar went straight into the tower with one of its cannons glowing yellow and sparks coming out of it and the tower crumbled.

"Glaceon, Ice Beam on the ground, quick" LJ instructed.

Glaceon shot a beam of ice and the ground was covered in ice again.

Glaceon and Magmortar landed on the ice.

"Magmortar, Overheat on the ice and Glaceon" Paul shouted.

Magmortar started glowing orange and the ice began to melt and it started rampaging towards Glaceon and as it hit Glaceon it again went far and hit the wall and slid down to the ice with swirly eyes.

Magmortar's Overheat also melted the ice and purple bubbles came out of the ground indicating the end of the effects of Toxic Spikes.

"At last" LJ sighed.

* * *

"Nice moves, she handled Toxic Spikes beautifully, it shows she's a champion" May commented.

"Yeah, although Glaceon lost" Ash said sadly.

"But, you have to admit, it fought very well and defeated two of Paul's most powerful Pokémon" Gary commented.

"Yeah, I've to agree" Ash said as they all were alarmed by the referee's voice.

* * *

"Glaceon is unable to battle. Magmortar is the winner" said the referee and raised the red flag.

LJ made the fainted Pokémon disappear and took out another Pokéball and said, "Go, Milotic".

A big limbless creature appeared on the ground with half peach-half bluish coloured body and a blue tail with eyebrows as long as almost half of her body.

"Mi" Milotic cried as she appeared.

"Milotic vs. Magmortar. Begin" the referee shouted.

"Milotic, Hydro Pump" LJ ordered.

Milotic shot a very big beam of water towards Magmortar.

"Magmortar, dodge it" Paul ordered.

Magmortar jumped in the air and the water went away.

"Magmortar, Flamethrower" Paul instructed.

"Milotic, confront with Hydro Pump" LJ said.

Magmortar shot beams of fire from both of its cannons and they both merged going straight to Milotic as Milotic shot a beam of water at the incoming fire beam and as the attacks collided steam covered the whole ground. The fire beam and the water beam were producing a lot of steam due to which it was difficult to see which attack was overpowering the other.

And as the steam went above the ground Magmortar was standing while Milotic was fallen on the ground indicating that the Flamethrower was more powerful.

"Milotic, get up" LJ said.

Milotic tried to stand and with great difficulties, she stood up.

"Magmortar, ThunderPunch to end Milotic" Paul ordered.

By the time Milotic stood up Magmortar started running towards her with a glowing yellow arm and it hit Milotic with the arm as sparks flew from her body and she again fell on the ground, but this time with swirly eyes.

"Milotic is unable to battle. Magmortar is the winner" the referee said as he raised the red flag.

* * *

"Well, now they're even, what do you think, who will win?" Max asked looking at LJ as she made Milotic disappear from the battlefield.

"Well, you know, we can't say, earlier, LJ was having a strong hold on the match with Glaceon but with Magmortar Paul has made a huge comeback" Brock said.

"Well, I think and I also want LJ to win" Dawn said happily.

"Don't forget, Paul has not used Electivire till now" Brock said.

"Will he even use it?" Dawn asked.

"I think he'll" Brock suggested.

"Hey, LJ also has Lucario" Misty said.

"Yeah, and it looks quite powerful" Tracey agreed.

"OK, OK, now stop talking, look LJ is sending her fourth Pokémon, now no more talks or I'll fine y'all" Barry shouted.

* * *

LJ threw a Pokéball in the air and shouted, "Go, Umbreon".

As the Pokéball opened a red beam transformed into a black four-legged creature with yellow rings all over its body.

"Umbreon vs. Magmortar. Begin" the referee announced.

"Umbreon, Confuse Ray" LJ ordered.

Umbreon opened its mouth and shot a purple beam at Magmortar and as the beam hit Magmortar, small yellow ducks appeared above its head.

"Oh no…, Magmortar use Fire Blast" Paul said.

Magmortar was confused so it shot a big ball of fire just below itself and therefore, hit itself.

As it shot the ball of fire downwards a big crater was created due to the attack and Magmortar was panting due to the scratches it received due to the attack.

"Finish with Shadow Ball" LJ instructed.

Umbreon shot a black ball of energy at Magmortar.

"Magmortar, use Fire Blast again" Paul shouted.

Magmortar was still confused but it shot a ball of fire in the right direction at the incoming black ball of energy.

Both the balls were going to collide and the fireball was looking bigger.

As the balls collided a big blast brew and suddenly LJ shouted, "Umbreon, Hyper Beam"

Paul was shocked. "Flamethrower, Magmortar" He panicked.

Umbreon shot a orange and yellow beam at Magmortar while Magmortar shot a bright orange beam at Umbreon.

The speed of the beams cleared the dust.

As the beams collided again a blast brew and as the dust cleared both the Pokémon were fallen on the ground with several scratches on their bodies.

Both the Pokémon tried to stand and Umbreon stood up and Magmortar fell on the ground again with swirls in its eyes.

"Magmortar is unable to battle. Umbreon is the winner" the referee said as he raised the green flag.

Paul just made Magmortar disappear in a beam of red light using a Pokéball and threw another into the air. "Go, Electivire"

As the Pokéball opened a big yellow furry Pokémon with black stripes and two yellow tails and two small antennae appeared on the battlefield.

"Umbreon vs. Electivire. Begin" the referee said indicating the Pokémon to begin their battle.

"Electivire, use Thunder" ordered Paul as Electivire's antennae got covered in yellow electricity and he shot a massive beam of electricity at Umbreon.

As Umbreon was shot, its body became covered in electricity and it fell down on the ground.

"Umbreon, get up, you can do this" LJ cheered as Umbreon was trying to get up despite the scratches it got from the previous attack.

Finally, Umbreon stood up, while LJ instructed, "Umbreon, Night Slash".

Umbreon started pacing towards Electivire with one of its paws glowing purple and as soon as it was near Electivire, it jumped and scratched Electivire with its glowing paw.

Electivire was pushed back a little but he was angered by Umbreon's attack and started punching Umbreon very rapidly and as he stopped Umbreon fell on the ground with swirly eyes, but then also it kept attacking Umbreon.

"Electivire, calm down" Paul tried to calm Electivire down but it was of no help as the referee announced, "Umbreon is unable to battle. Electivire is the winner", and raised the red flag.

LJ quickly took out a Pokéball and said, "Umbreon, return", and the Pokéball opened as Umbreon transformed into a beam of red light and made its way back to the Pokéball.

Electivire was even more enraged at this and started shouting, this frightened the whole crowd.

* * *

"What's happened to Electivire?" May asked.

"Why was it using Close Combat without even any order from Paul?" Ash asked.

"I think that he was angry at Umbreon to hit him and, due to his anger, he attacked without any order and when Umbreon went back in its Pokéball it was even more enraged" Gary put his opinion.

* * *

"Whoa, Electivire is quite angry" Max said.

"Yeah, I woner what happened to him?" Misty said.

"Look, as I and Dawn have already seen Electivire, I think that it is in his nature to get angry every now and then, maybe it was enraged due to Umbreon's attack as it was critically painful or thinking it was a small Pokémon who attacked him" Brock said.

"Yeah, I think that, too" Dawn agreed as all of them turned their gazes to the battlefield.

* * *

"_I've got to stop Electivire or it may harm not only me and my Pokémon but others, too" _LJ thought.

"Go, Leafeon" said LJ as she threw a Pokéball in mid-air.

As the Pokéball opened, a beam of red light appeared from the Pokéball and transformed into a cat-like creature with green leaves around its body at some places and with a leaf at the middle of its head and a big green leaf was in place of its tail.

"Leafeon vs. Electivire. Begin" the referee announced.

Seeing Leafeon, Electivire started running towards Leafeon with one of its arms glowing white.

"Leafeon use Attract" LJ shouted quickly.

LJ shot several pink hearts at the incoming Electivire and as the several hearts came in contact with Electivire they popped out.

Electivire's eyes transformed into hearts as it stopped the attack.

* * *

"Now, Electivire's not winning" Ash claimed.

"How do you know that?" Gary asked.

"Just like this, as my Serperior is a female, this move caused me so much trouble in capturing her as a Snivy, I can't tell" Ash said.

"Well, we'll see" May said.

* * *

Leafeon, now two Hyper Beams in a row" ordered LJ.

"Electivire, Thunder" Paul ordered but Electivire was just walking here and there with consistent turns and swirls.

Leafeon started gathering energy near her mouth and shot a big orange yellow beam at Electivire and a big blast brew near Electivire and as the dust cleared, Electivire was standing with his eyes closed and as he opened his eyes Paul and LJ were surprised to see that Electivire was now normal.

"Great, Electivire, use Electro Ball" Paul ordered.

"Leafeon, finish using Leaf Blade" LJ ordered.

Leafeon's tail started glowing bright greenand she started pacing towards Electivire and Electivire shot a big ball of electricity towards Leafeon.

"Deflect it" LJ said as Leafeon turned her leaf towards the incoming ball of electricity and the ball went back to Electivire and hit him as well.

This made Electivire fall down on the ground with swirls in his eyes.

"Electivire is unable to battle. Leafeon is the winner" the referee shouted as he raised the green flag.

Paul made Electivire return to his Pokéball and then threw a Pokéball into air and then shouted, "Go, Torterra".

A red beam came out of the Pokéball and transformed into a big green-brown tortoise Pokémon with horns on both sides of his face and whose shell was a kind of a terrain with a big green tree and small pointy rocks.

"Leafeon vs. Torterra. Begin" the referee announced.

"Torterra, Earthquake" Paul ordered.

Torterra lifted his front legs and then stomped them on the ground very hard and this caused shaking of the earth and Leafeon fell on the ground.

"Torterra, Hyper Beam" instructed Paul.

Torterra then opened its mouth and gathered energy in front his mouth and shot a beam of the energy at Leafeon which hit Leafeon critically and Leafeon's eyes turned to swirls.

"Leafeon is unable to battle. Torterra is the winner" the referee announced raising the red flag.

"Leafeon, return" LJ said as she made the fainted Pokémon disappear in a flash of red light and then threw another Pokéball in mid-air as she said, "Lucario, now, on the field".

Lucario appeared on the field.

"Lucario vs. Torterra. Begin" the referee shouted.

* * *

"It all comes down to this, the last Pokémon, resulting in who will join us in the semis, Paul or LJ" Gary said.

"Yeah! Whom do you think will come with us?" May asked, looking towards Ash.

"Can't say, both of them are looking even now" Ash said.

"Yeah, both are superiorly powerful Pokémon" Gary suggested as they turned their eyes to the monitor.

* * *

Both the trainers looked at each other with a grin on their faces.

"Lucario/Torterra, Giga Impact" Both the trainers ordered.

Lucario and Torterra both paced towards each other while covered in purple and white aura respectively and both collided in the middle of the field and a big blast brew due to which both the Pokémon fell on the ground.

Both the Pokémon stood up, panting heavily due to the scratches they both received from the previous attack.

"Lucario, Aura Sphere" LJ instructed.

"Torterra, Grass Knot" Paul instructed,

Lucario shot a big blue ball of energy towards Torterra while Torterra was covered in green aura and green vines came out of the ground and binded Lucario very tightly.

"Lucario" Lucario cried in pain.

Meanwhile, the blue ball of energy hit Torterra but he continued glowing green.

"Lucario use Extremespeed to get out of the vines" LJ instructed.

Lucario moved very quickly and the vines broke down and Lucario was free.

"Lucario, use Dig" LJ ordered.

Lucario went straight down on the ground and burrowed a hole for himself.

"Torterra, be careful" Paul said.

"Now" LJ shouted.

Lucario came out of the ground from below Torterra and made him jump above him.

"Now, Brick Break" shouted LJ.

Lucario's left arm glowed white and it punched Torterra from below.

"Lucario, now Iron Tail" LJ again ordered quickly.

Lucario revolved with a steel-glowing tail and hit Torterra to push him even above.

* * *

"Whoa, LJ's on a roll now, she's gonna win it!" Max exclaimed.

"No, it's not over yet, Paul isn't such a bad trainer" Brock said.

"Yeah, I think now he'll start his plan" Dawn said.

"We'll see that!" Barry said.

* * *

"Torterra, Solar Beam" Paul said.

Torterra was high in the air and started glowing yellow and gathering energy from the sun and a few moments later shot a yellow beam at Lucario.

"Lucario, dodge" LJ said.

But due to the continuous attacks he made on Torterra, he was too tired to move and was thus attacked by the beam.

This created a big scatter of dust everywhere.

"Torterra finally landed on the earth swiftly, panting heavily and Lucario was also panting heavily due to the scratches they both received from the previous attacks.

Then one fell on the ground, it was Torterra and his eyes also turned to swirly.

"Torterra is unable to battle. Lucario is the winner. And the winner of the battle is LJ Williams from New Bark Town of the Hoenn region" the referee shouted and raised the green flag.

"Yeah! Lucario" LJ shouted as she ran to the field and hugged Lucario.

The crowd burst into cheers seeing this.

Paul made his Torterra return to his Pokéball and walked to LJ.

"You did great!" Paul said.

"You were no less" LJ said and both of them did a handshake.

* * *

"What an epic battle!" Max said.

"I've to admit that it was one of the best battles, I've seen by far" Brock said.

"So, the top 4 is Gary, Ash, May and LJ" Barry noted.

"So, who'll win?" Tracey asked.

"No guessing, it's very difficult to say right now" Dawn said.

* * *

"Phew! It's LJ finally" Ash said.

"Yeah, I have the feeling that it's going to be me and her next" May said.

"We'll find it in a few minutes.

LJ entered the locker room.

"Hey, tired?" Ash asked.

"Yeah, just to take a sip of water, gotta hurry to the Pokémon Center" LJ said, quickly drinking a sip of water and stormed out of the room.

"Whoa" Gary said.

* * *

"We've the line-ups for the Semi-Finals" the announcer announced from the middle of the battlefield.

"Here they are" he said looking at the big screen on top of the stadium.

It showed: GARY vs. MAY

ASH vs. LJ

* * *

"It's Ash vs. LJ and Gary vs. May!" Misty exclaimed.

"Yeah!" it's gonna be an epic night" Max said.

* * *

_Next Chapter: Ash vs. LJ! A change of plans!__: Gary and May fight and May loses, Ash and LJ begin their first full-fledged battle._ _Ash brings his Pokémons thinking LJ's known six Pokémon but is shocked that she is using an entire new team. He finds himself in deep trouble as the battle commences. Who will win? Ash or LJ? Who will join Gary in the finale? Who will win the OIHYT? So many questions and only one answer, the next chapter._

* * *

**So a change of plans here, decided to expand a few chapters so I added this thing.**

**Also edited the next chapter part of chapter 4 to fit with this chapter.**

**So, again only one thing to ask.**

**How was it?**

**Now, the next chapter will be uploaded as soon as possible.**

**Please R & R!**

**Tell me how can I improve my stories and please DON'T FORGET to REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon, nor will.**

_Chapter 6: Ash vs. LJ! A Change of Plans!_

* * *

"Hey, this battle is really intense" Ash commented.

"Yeah! I think that Blaziken will help May win it" LJ said, taking a sip of the coffee whose mug she held in her hand.

"But, you can't say that Gary has weak Pokémon, he can win it, too" Ash replied.

"Pika" Pikachu said.

"Hey, LJ, as far as I remember, you told that you were from the Sinnoh region, right?" Ash asked.

"Yeah, it seems that in the rush of filling the form, I mistakenly wrote wrong hometown and region" LJ informed.

Suddenly they heard a big blast as they turned their gazes towards the monitor, they saw that May and Gary's last Pokémon, Blaziken and Magmortar, respectively were standing on the opposite sides of the battlefield, with many scratches around their bodies and breathing heavily, then suddenly one of them fell on the ground and referee announced the winner's Pokémon as well as name and the defeated participant returned the fainted Pokémon and started walking to the stands to watch the next Semi-Final.

"Well, I thought that this would happen" Ash said.

LJ nodded.

"So, LJ, are you ready for our battle?" Ash asked as they were just about to enter the battlefield as they heard the announcer shout the name of the winner of the previous Semi-Finals.

"And, we have our first contestant in the Finale, it's Gary Oak from Pallet Town" the announcer announced. Gary ran to May as they had a handshake as he congratulated her for reaching the Top 4. Then he ran to his Magmortar and hugged him and then made him vanish into his own Pokéball. He walked out from the battlefield waving his hands to the crowd who was cheering for him.

;'''';';';';';';';';';';;'';';';';;;;;;';';';';';';';';;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;'''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"So, sis lost" Max sighed sadly.

"Yeah, but don't forget that your sister was one of the top four participants in the OIHYT" Tracey suggested.

"Gary's Pokémon were quite powerful" Barry commented.

"Not only his Pokémon, his strategy was great too!" Paul exclaimed.

Everyone was surprised to hear him and turned back to see who it was and were surprised to see Paul there.

"From when are you sitting here?" Dawn asked.

"What do you mean?" Paul asked.

"Nothing" Dawn said as she smiled a little.

"Well, now that you're here, did you know that LJ to whom you lost in the Top 8 round is a former Hoenn League Champion?" Misty asked.

"WHAT?!" Paul was baffled to hear this.

"_That's why her technique was amazing" _Paul thought.

"But considering your performance, you were no less" Dawn said.

"Thank you, but are you sure, that she is a former champ?" Paul asked.

"Yeah, she has participated in the Kanto, Johto, Hoenn and Sinnoh Leagues, where she reached Top 4 in the Kanto and Sinnoh Leagues and the Final in the Johto League and won the Hoenn League" Brock informed.

"Whoa" Paul said as he was shocked by hearing this.

Dawn, Misty and Max laughed a little at his reaction.

* * *

LJ and Ash walked onto the battlefield shook hands and took their places at the opposite sides of the battlefield.

"So, we're in for the 2nd Semi-Final of the night, its Pallet Town's Ash Ketchum and New…" The announcer was saying but was interrupted when LJ called him and whispered something in his ears as he nodded.

"Ugh, sorry for the inconvenience, we've just been informed that there was an error regarding the hometown of LJ Williams, it's not New Bark Town, it's Twinleaf Town" The announcer informed. "So, the battle is between Pallet Town's Ash Ketchum and Twinleaf Town's LJ Williams"

* * *

"Ugh, I lost…" May sighed as she took her position in the stands.

"Don't be disappointed, you fought well" Misty cheered her.

"Yeah, but I lost" May said.

"Don't you worry, LJ or Ash, whoever wins, would take Gary down, now let's enjoy their match" Brock said and all of them turned their gazes to the battlefield as both the competitors were about to send their first Pokémon. While all this, Gary sat on one of the benches in the locker room and got ready to find out who his competitor in the Finale will be.

* * *

"Ready?" the referee asked both.

Both of them nodded.

"Start" the referee shouted as he raised both the flags.

"_She is probably going to send any of her Eeveelutions or Dragonite, as far as I've seen her battling style" _Ash thought as he threw a Pokéball in mid-air. "Go, Donphan"

The Pokéball opened and a bright beam of light came out and transformed into a big four-legged light greyish creature with a big trunk and a dark grayish protection ran from the middle of its back to the trunk and it also had big dark-greyish ears and it also had large white tusks and it also had small protections around its legs.

"Donphan, huh…, go, Typhlosion" LJ shouted and threw a Pokéball into the air.

A big creature appeared onto the battlefield with dark blue fur, light yellow under-skin and bright yellow and orange fire around its neck.

"You also own a Typhlosion?" Ash asked.

"Yeah! and many more Pokémon" LJ informed.

"That means, you are going to use different Pokémon in the battle, than you used against Paul?" Ash asked. _"Uh…oh!"_

"Yeah, a whole new team!" She informed.

"Oh…no" Ash feared.

"Wait, you thought that I participated in several leagues and even won one using only 6 Pokémon?" LJ asked.

"Well…Yeah!" Ash said, sheepishly rubbing his head and everyone in the whole ground fell anime-style.

"_Oh no, I am doomed, I guess thinking of people using the same Pokémon in every match was not right" _Ash thought.

;';';';';';';';';';';';';';';'

"What's going on?" Tracey asked.

"Looks like, Ash thought that LJ would use the same team that she used against Paul" Brock said.

"Such a childish thought" Misty commented.

"He is in deep trouble now" May said, worriedly.

"Yeah, now let's see how he handles it" Dawn said and they turned their eyes to the battlefield as they heard the referee yelling 'BEGIN'.

* * *

"Ashy-Boy in trouble, Ashy-Boy in trouble!" Gary sang.

* * *

"Typhlosion vs. Donphan. Begin" the referee shouted.

"Typhlosion, use Gyro Ball" ordered LJ.

"Ah…Donphan, Rollout" Ash said still finding it difficult to think of a battle strategy.

Typhlosion stretched its arms and they started glowing light blue and then started spinning rapidly going to slam Donphan but at the same time Donphan started rolling on the ground very rapidly towards Typhlosion and they both collided.

A big blast brew as they both collided.

Both were standing, breathing heavily, with several scratches on their bodies.

"Now, Blast Burn" ordered LJ.

Typhlosion hunched over, it got covered in bright fire and then rushed to Donphan and hit it so fierce that Donphan was sent to the wall and he went through it, into the stands.

"Uh…Donphan" Ash panicked.

Donphan slowly came out and all were lucky that the stands were empty at that location so nobody got hurt.

"Donphan, use Earthquake" Ash said.

Donphan stomped on the ground and it broke from the place where Donphan stomped.

"Typhlosion, jump in the air" LJ shouted quickly.

Typhlosion quickly jumped just before the crack was reaching him.

"Now, use Gyro Ball again" LJ ordered.

"Donphan, you, too, use Gyro Ball" Ash instructed.

Typhlosion's arms again started glowing light blue and it started spinning rapidly going towards its enemy.

Donphan's ears started glowing white and it also started spinning towards the incoming Typhlosion.

Both the Pokémon collided in mid air and fell to the ground.

Both tried to stand up while both the trainers were cheering. "You can do it, Typhlosion/Donphan"

Typhlosion stood up but Donphan couldn't and its eyes changed to swirly.

"Oh no" Ash whispered.

"Donphan is unable to battle. Typhlosion is the winner" Announced the referee raising the green flag.

"_Uh oh, Donphan is already out of the game and I'outta come up with a new plan as sson as possible or this game is as good for me as lost" _Ash thought.

"_So, Ash has done a very silly hand andi've got the upper hand on this battle from the beginning itself and I've to maintain my hold on the game, and Ash will try to fight back, I've to be careful" _LJ thought.

Ash took out a Pokéball and Donphan returned to its Pokéball and then Ash took out another Pokéball from his belt and threw it in the air. "Tauros, I choose you"

A bright beam of light appeared from the Pokéball and a big bull-like creature appeared onto the battlefield with two horns and three tails at the back.

"Typhlosion vs. Tauros. Begin" the referee announced.

"_I've an idea"_ Ash thought. "Tauros, Iron Tail"

Tauros' tails started glowing like silver and it ran towards Typhlosion.

"Typhlosion, dodge by using FlameThrower on the ground" ordered LJ.

Typhlosion shot a beam of fire on the ground below it and started flying in the ground.

"Now, use ThunderBolt from your tail-ends" Ash instructed.

Tauros created a ball of electricity in between of its silver-glowing tails and shot a eam from the ball towards Typhlosion and Typhlosion fell on the ground due to the high voltage of electricity transfer.

"Now, Earthquake, quickly" Ash said.

Tauros stomped the ground and Typhlosion got hurt as it was very near to Tauros.

"Now, Blast Burn, Typhlosion" LJ said.

Typhlosion, who was fallen on the ground, quickly hunched over, got covered in bright fire and then rushed to Tauros and hit it quite hard.

Tauros was thrown back a bit but it balanced itself.

"Tauros, Ice Beam" Ash said and Tauros quickly created a ball of ice in front of its mouth and shot a beam of ice towards Typhlosion.

"Confront" LJ shouted.

"Typhlosion shot a fire beam at the incoming beam of ice and both the beams collided in the middle of the battlefield.

"Tauros, just a bit more" Ash said grinning his teeth.

But it was the fire beam which emerged victorious.

"Ugh" Ash whispered.

"Finish with Blast Burn" LJ ordered.

"Tauros, Giga impact" Ash ordered.

Both the Pokémon rushed towards each other while Typhlosion was covered in bright yellow and white fire and Tauros was covered in blue aura.

Both the Pokémon collided and a very big blast brew.

As the dust cleared both the Pokémon were standing, breathing heavily due to the scratches they acquired in the previous attack.

Then the four-legged creature fell on the ground with swirly eyes.

"Tauros is unable to battle. Typhlosion is the winner" The referee announced and raised the green flag.

"Oh" Ash said as he made his fainted Pokémon disappear in a flash of bright light into its Pokéball and then threw another Pokéball into the air and shouted, "Go, Squirtle".

"_It's my last chance or the battle is already lost for me" _Ash thought.

* * *

"So, LJ is already at a far better position than Ash" Dawn said.

"Ash is looking in trouble; he only has four of his Pokémon left while LJ has all six!" May cautioned.

"Yeah! LJ is goin' to the Finale" Max commented.

"Don't decide yet, Ash can still fightback" Misty said.

"He will" May said.

"Yeah! You can't say yet, it's still on both the sides" Brock said.

* * *

A blue turtle appeared on the field with a dark brown top-shell and a cream colored under-shell.

"Typhlosion vs. Squirtle. Begin" the referee said.

"Squirtle, Water Pulse" Ash ordered.

Squirtle sent a circular wave of water towards Typhlosion, who couldn't understand what was happening.

The wave expanded till it reached Typhlosion and then it transformed into a bubble with Typhlosion in it. It then floated above the ground.

Then the bubble started filling itself with water, Typhlosion tried its best to keep its mouth out of the water but the whole bubble was covered with water and then it burst open and Typhlosion fell on the ground with swirly eyes.

"Typhlosion is unable to battle. Squirtle is the winner" the referee announced and raised the red flag.

"Finally" Ash whispered.

"Typhlosion, return" LJ said as she made Typhlosion return to its Pokéball and then she kept staring at its Pokéball for a few seconds. "You did great. You deserve a long rest"

"Espeon, it's your time now" LJ said as she threw another Pokéball on the field from which a light-purple Pokémon came out whose tail was diverged at the end and it had a red spot on its forehead. LJ caught her Pokéball gracefully when it bounced back to her. Ash was grinding his teeth as he didn't knew what were the next Pokémon she was going to send while she knew all the Pokémon he owned.

"Espeon vs. Squirtle. Begin" the referee shouted.

"Espeon, Shadow Tail" LJ shouted.

"_Is that even a move?" _Ash thought. "Squirtle, Rapid Spin"

Espeon created a dark orb in front of it and its tail started glowing steel. At the same time, Squirtle went inside its shell and started spinning rapidly, rushing towards Espeon.

Espeon absorbed the orb and its tail started glowing the color of the orb. "Squirtle, bring your tail out" Ash said and that's what Squirtle did. "Now, Aqua Tail" Ash shouted. Squirtle's tail started glowing light blue as it kept on spinning.

Espeon also started rushing towards Squirtle with the strangely glowing tail.

Both the Pokémon's tails collided and resulted in an explosion of smoke.

As the smoke cleared, both the Pokémon were standing on the opposite sides of the battlefield, panting heavily with hundreds of scratches.

"Espeon, Giga Impact" LJ ordered.

"Squirtle, Hydro Pump" Ash instructed.

Espeon rushed towards Squirtle who hid itself inside its shell and shot water beams from all the holes, spinning rapidly.

One of the beams hit Espeon but Espeon cut through the beam and hit Squirtle and pushed him aback.

"Squirtle, Blizzard" Ash ordered.

"Espeon use Hyper Beam" shouted LJ outstretching her right hand pointing towards Squirtle.

Espeon started creating a big white orb of energy while several ice shards and big rocks appeared out of nowhere around Squirtle and Squirtle pointed its hands towards Espeon and the ice pieces moved towards the direction.

Espeon saw the incoming ice pieces and shot a small beam at each piece and each and every piece was broken into small pieces but Espeon was very tired due to all this.

"Now, BubbleBeam" Ash said.

Squirtle shot several bubbles from his mouth which went straight to Espeon and burst near it harming it.

"Espeon, Iron Tail" LJ ordered.

"Squirtle, Aqua Tail" Ash instructed.

Espeon and Squirtle both ran towards each other with the former's tail glowed steel and the latter's light-blue.

Both the tails collided and both the Pokémon were in the same position for several seconds.

"Don't give up, Squirtle" Ash shouted.

"You too, Espeon" LJ cheered.

While both the Pokémon were still in contact of each other's tails, Squirtle was engulfed in a glowing white light and it was growing larger in size. When the glowing stopped a turtle of a darker shade with a long and light-blue tail, light blue ears, white claws and the same shell appeared on the field still fighting with Espeon. "Wartortle"

"Whoa! You…you evolved, Squirtle… ugh, sorry, Wartortle" Ash said happily and both the Pokémon jumped away from each other, panting heavily.

* * *

"Whoa, a Wartortle" Dawn said and took out her PokéDex.

"_Wartortle, the Turtle pokémon is the evolved form of Squirtle, it is believed to live for over 2000 years, its tail is seen as an important symbol for its longetivity" _said Dawn's PokéDex in a feminine voice.

"So, Squirtle evolved, huh, now Ash has a Wartortle in his party" Brock commented.

"Whoa, Ash made a huge comeback!" Max exclaimed.

"Yeah! But we have to see whose side the battle turns into" Misty said.

* * *

"Wartortle, now use Hydro Pump" ordered Ash.

Wartortle shot a big beam of water from its mouth which charged at Espeon and as the beam hit Espeon, it was knocked out.

"Espeon is unable to battle. Wartortle is the winner" the referee announced and raised the red flag.

LJ silently made her KO'd Pokémon disappear in a flash of bright light and then threw another Pokéball in the air. "Go, Sceptile"

As the Pokéball opened, a big green human-like creature with a branchy tail, two blades on the sides of both hands and two pointed ends on the head came out from a bright light and stepped on the battlefield.

"Scep-tile" Sceptile roared.

"Sceptile vs. Wartortle. Begin" the referee shouted.

"Sceptile, Solar Beam" LJ instructed.

Sceptile started gathering the sun's energy and converted it into a white orb of energy.

"Wartortle, use Brick Break" Ash shouted.

Wartortle started running towards Sceptile with its right hand glowing white. Then Wartortle jumped in the air to hit Sceptile but Sceptile shot a beam of the energy from the orb and Wartortle was hit critically.

"So, Wartortle, are you OK?" Ash asked as Wartortle was fallen on the ground.

Wartortle stood up, shook his head and replied, "War".

"So, use WaterFall" Ash said.

Suddenly a lot of water appeared on the battlefield and a big wave was created and Wartortle was on top of it and it was going straight down to Sceptile.

"Be careful, Sceptile" LJ shouted.

As the water went over Sceptile Ash thought that Sceptile was hit, but he was wrong.

Sceptile had his hands over his head and the blades on the sides of his hands were glowing bi=right green and were cutting the water on either sides.

"What!" Ash said as he was shocked to see this.

"Nice Work" LJ commented.

Wartortle landed behind Sceptile and the water disappeared mostly with just small puddles here and there.

"Wartortle, quick, Brick Break" Ash said.

Wartortle ran towards Sceptile with its right hand glowing white.

"LOOK OUT!" LJ cautioned.

Sceptile was turning but before that Wartortle's hand hit his back and he got down on his knees.

"Sceptile, finish it with Leaf Blade" LJ ordered.

Sceptile got up and the blades started glowing light green and he hit Wartortle who was right behind him.

"No, Wartortle" Ash said.

As Wartortle was hit, it fell down on the ground, knocked out.

"Wartortle is unable to battle. Sceptile is the winner" the referee announced, raising the green flag.

Ash held out a Pokéball and made the fainted Wartortle disappear in a flash of bright light. Then he shortened the Pokéball and changed it by using his Pokéball belt. He threw the Pokéball in air and shouted. "Staraptor, I choose you"

A big black and white furred bird with a grey body, black and grey tail, orange legs, black claws, orange beak with a black pointed end and with a black and red crest on the top appeared, flapping its wings in the air.

"Sceptile vs. Staraptor. Begin" the referee announced.

"Sceptile, Energy Ball" ordered LJ.

Sceptile created a big ball of multi-colored energy and shot it in the sky, aiming at Staraptor.

"Staraptor, dodge it with Aerial Ace" Ash said.

Staraptor moved out of the way of the ball and moved straight down to the ground with a blue aura covering it. And just before it hit the ground it went parallel to the ground towards Sceptile.

"Sceptile, jump" LJ shouted.

Sceptile jumped in the air just before Staraptor was about to hit him.

Staraptor saw him and suddenly went perpendicular to the ground just to hit Sceptile above it.

As Staraptor hit Sceptile a big blast of smoke occurred and Sceptile fell down on the ground.

"Wing Attack, Staraptor" Ash ordered.

Staraptor's wing started glowing light blue and it went straight to Sceptile, in the process, the smoke was cleared.

Staraptor hit Sceptile, who was already fallen on the ground, and Sceptile's eyes turned to swirly, resulting in his knockout.

"Sceptile is unable to battle. Staraptor is the winner" the referee announced raising the red flag.

LJ made her fainted Pokémon disappear in a flash of bright light and then threw another Pokéball in mid-air. "Pidgeot, take to the skies"

A big cream colored skin with brown fur, pink legs and orange and yellow strips from the top of its head appeared flapping its wings above the battlefield from the Pokéball.

"Pidgeot vs. Staraptor. Begin" the referee announced.

"Pidgeot, Steel Wing" instructed LJ.

"Staraptor, you too" Ash said.

Both the birds started speeding towards each other while their wings started glowing like steel and both went through each other and then looked at each other with a grin.

"Staraptor, Brave Bird" ordered Ash.

"Giga Impact, Pidgeot" ordered LJ.

Staraptor was covered in a blue aura as it flew towards Pidgeot and Pidgeot flew to Staraptor with a blue aura in front of it.

Both the Pokémon collided as a big blast brew. The blast was so fierce that Ash and LJ had to cover their faces with their hands to protect themselves from the dust. As the dust cleared, both the Pokémon were in the air, flapping their wings, with one eye closed, panting heavily due to the several scratches they acquired due to their previous attacks.

"Double Team, Staraptor" Ash said and Staraptor started revolving around Pidgeot so fast, that many images of Staraptor were formed around Pidgeot.

"Pidgeot, concentrate, and then use Steel Wing" LJ said.

Pidgeot closed its eyes and heard the voice of real Staraptor, outstretched its wings, which started glowing like steel. Then it flew to the side where it heard the voice from and hit real Staraptor who fell to the ground and its images disappeared.

"Nice" LJ whispered.

"Staraptor, use Fly" Ash instructed.

Staraptor got up and flew straight above and then at a very high point it turned to Pidgeot and flew to Pidgeot, pushing the latter to the ground.

"Pidgeot, get up and use Hyper Beam" LJ ordered.

Pidgeot got up and started creating an orb of energy near its beak and then shot a white beam from the orb towards Staraptor and when Staraptor was hit, it fell on the ground.

"Staraptor, use Close Combat" ordered Ash.

Staraptor flew to Pidgeot and started attacking it with its legs and wings very rapidly.

"Oh no, Pidgeot" LJ cautioned, as Staraptor stopped hitting Pidgeot and Pidgeot fell on the ground.

"Pidgeot, get up, use Wing Attack" LJ shouted.

Pidgeot got up and flew to Staraptor with light blue glowing wings and hit Staraptor. Staraptor fell on the ground, knocked out.

* * *

"Whoa, Staraptor, battled great" Max commented.

"Yeah, so now, Ash has two Pokémon while, LJ still has three" May calculated.

"That's right, but Ash has done pretty good, remembering his wacky start" Brock exclaimed.

"But, Ash has never won any championships, and LJ had, so if Ash defeats her, it would be big for him" Misty suggested.

"Yeah, Misty's right" Paul said.

"Hey, look Ash is about to send his fifth Pokémon" Barry said as all turned their gazes to the battlefield.

* * *

"_Looks like, LJ is gonna be my competitor, but Ash is no less, he still can pull through the match, this is getting so intense!"_ Gary thought.

* * *

"Staraptor is unable to battle. Pidgeot is the winner" the referee announced and raised the green flag.

Ash took out a Pokéball and made Staraptor return in a flash of bright light. Then he took out another Pokéball and threw it in mid-air, shouting, "I choose you, Bayleef".

As the Pokéball opened, a cream-colored four-legged creature with a green leaf on top of its head and leaf rolls around the end of the neck appeared from a flash of bright light.

"Pidgeot vs. Bayleef. Begin" the referee shouted.

"Bayleef, Magical Leaf" instructed Ash.

Bayleef's leaf at the top started glowing white as it revolved its head one time and a multi-colored leaf came out of the glowing leaf and it moved towards Pidgeot and hit it severely.

"Pidgeot, now, use Hyper Beam" LJ instructed.

Pidgeot got up and created a ball of energy and shot a beam from the ball towards Bayleef.

"Bayleef, quick, Solar Beam" Ash cautioned.

Bayleef created a ball of energy at the top of its leaf and shot a beam from it towards the incoming beam.

Both the beams collided and a big blast of smoke occurred.

Both the Pokémon were then seen fallen on the ground as the smoke cleared.

"Get up" both the trainers shouted in unison.

Both the Pokémon got up and were breathing heavily.

"Bayleef / Pidgeot Giga Impact" both the trainers again ordered in unison.

Bayleef started running in tehe way of Pidgeot and then jumped in the air with a purple aura in front of it. While Pidgeot rushed to Bayleef with a blue aura in front of it. Both the Pokémon's attacks collided a big blast of smog occurred and both the Pokémon again fell on the ground.

"You can do it" both the trainers cheered their Pokémon.

Both the Pokémon got up but Pidgeot fell on the ground again with swirls in its eyes. But it was not the thing that the crowd was cheering. It was because Bayleef started glowing and changing in shape and size. When the glowing stopped a light green skinned creature with two yellow antennae at top and a pink flower at the bottom of the neck was in place of Bayleef and it roared, "Meganium".

"Whoa, Bayleef, you evolved into Meganium" Ash said as he was delighted.

"Meganium" Meganium replied happily.

* * *

"Whoa, two evolutions in one match, Ash is quite lucky!" May exclaimed.

"Yeah! He is on a roll currently" Max said.

"But, LJ still has two Pokémon, we can't underestimate her yet" Tracey suggested.

"So let's see, Meganium" May said as she took out her pink PokéDex.

"_Meganium, theFlower Pokémon is the final evolved form of Chikorita, its breath has the fantastic ability to revive dead plants and flowers, it's flower is the symbol of livelihood and happiness" _said the feminine voice of May's PokéDex.

"So, finally, all we can say is the battle is still, far from over" Brock said.

* * *

"Pidgeot is unable to battle. Meganium is the winner" the referee announced and raised the red flag.

"Pidgeot, return" LJ said as Pidgeot made its way back to its Pokéball by transforming into a flash of bright light.

"Now, Blastoise, I choose you" LJ said as she threw another Pokéball in the air. A flash of bright light appeared from the Pokéball and transformed into a big blue turtle with a brown upper-shell and two cannons on sides of the upper-shell and a cream under-shell.

"Blastoise vs. Meganium. Begin" the referee announced.

"Meganium, use Solar Beam" Ash said.

Meganium created a big orb of white energy in front of its mouth and shot a beam from the orb.

"Confront with Hydro Pump" LJ shouted.

Blastoise shot fierce beams of water from its two cannons and they combined as they went to the incoming white beam.

Both the beams collided and, as a result, a big blast brew.

"Meganium, now, get up and use Razor Leaf" Ash ordered.

"Blastoise, use BubbleBeam" ordered LJ.

Several leaves appeared around Meganium and then started moving towards Blastoise. Blastoise shot several bubbles at the leaves and the leaves fell down when they popped the bubbles.

"So, Meganium, it's time for Giga Impact" Ash said pointing his finger towards Blastoise.

"Blastoise, you too" LJ ordered.

Blastoise and Meganium rapidly moved towards each other with the former covered in blue aura and the later in green aura.

Both collided and fell on the ground.

Both tried to stand up but only one succeeded and that was… Blastoise.

Meganium's eyes turned to swirly.

"Meganium is unable to battle. Blastoise is the winner" the referee announced, raising the green flag.

Meganium transformed into a flash of a bright light and made its way back to its Pokéball which Ash held in his hand.

"Charizard, finish 'em" Ash shouted as he threw a Pokéball into the air.

As the Pokéball opened, a big orange dragon-like creature with blue eyes, blue wing fronts, cream-colored belly and a long orange tail, burning at the tip appeared from a flash of bright white light, flapping its wings and flying in the air.

He slowly came down and stood against Blastoise.

"Blastoise vs. Charizard. Begin" the referee announced.

"Blastoise, use Hydro Pump" LJ ordered.

Blastoise shot beams of water from both of his cannons at Charizard and the beams combined on the way creating a very big beam.

"Dodge" Ash shouted as Charizard flew in the air, failing Blastoise's Hydro Pump.

"Now, use Heat Wave" instructed Ash.

Charizard started roaring and was covered in orange aura as orange waves came out of his body and heated the battleground.

"Now, Iron Tail" Ash said. Charizard, still covered in orange aura started flying towards Blastoise with its tail glowing like steel.

"Dodge" LJ shouted.

Blastoise was sweating due to the heat and that's why couldn't move away as Charizard's tail hit him and he fell on the ground.

"Blastoise, Hydro Cannon" shouted LJ.

"Charizard, FlameThrower" shouted Ash.

Blastoise shot fierce beams of water from its cannons as well as his mouth, the beam from his mouth was moving towards Charizard while the other two beams were revolving around it. Charizard shot a beam of fire towards the incoming beams.

As the beams collided a big blast brew and Both the Pokémon fell on the ground.

"Get up, Charizard/Blastoise" LJ and Ash cheered their Pokémon in unison.

Both the Pokémon tried to stand and succeeded, panting heavily due to the scratches they acquired due to the previous attacks. But then one of them fell on the ground with swirly eyes, indicating that it is knocked out. It was… Blastoise.

Charizard stood and saw Blastoise with a grin on his face.

"Blastoise is unable to battle. Charizard is the winner" the referee announced and raised the red flag.

"All right, now it's down to the last Pokémon" Ash said.

"We'll see who wins" LJ said as she made Blastoise return to its Pokéball.

"Go, Tyranitar" LJ said as she threw another Pokéball in the air.

A big greenish human-like creature with a blue belly appeared on the battlefield.

* * *

"So, Tyranitar, huh" Max said.

"Yeah, it gonna be one hell of a battle" May said.

"So, who do you think will win, Brock?" Misty asked.

"I think that it's still on both the sides, anyone can win" Brock said.

"They're starting" Tracey said and all turned their eyes to the battlefield.

* * *

"Tyranitar vs. Charizard. Begin" the referee announced.

"Tyranitar, use Dragon Claw" LJ instructed.

"Charizard, Flare Blitz" ordered Ash.

Tyranitar's right hand claws expanded and started glowing purple while Charizard was covered in orange aura and shot several fire shards at Tyranitar and ran towards Tyranitar with its hands glowing orange. Tyranitar was being hurt by the shards but kept running and both the Pokémon came near and the claws and hands collided as a big blast of smoke occurred.

As the dust cleared, both the Pokémon were standing on the opposite sides of the field, breathing heavily.

"Tyranitar, use Hyper Beam" LJ said.

"Fire Blast, Charizard" Ash shouted.

Charizard shot a big fire star towards Tyranitar who created an orb of white energy and shot a beam from the orb towards the fire star.

As the beam and star collided both seemed to push each other and the beam was looking more powerful.

"Charizard use FlameThrower to push the star" Ash instructed.

Charizard shot a fire beam towards the star and pushed it.

Both the Pokémon were pushing their attacks but at last it was the combination of Fire Blast and FlameThrower which emerged victorious and Tyranitar was hit with the star.

Tyranitar stood up, more enraged than before.

"Tyranitar, Blizzard" LJ ordered.

Several ice shards of various sizes and shapes appeared out of nowhere around Tyranitar and then moved rapidly towards Charizard.

"Charizard dodge and use Fire Fang" ordered Ash.

Charizard flew above just before the ice shards were about to hit him and then his teeth started glowing like fire and he bit Tyanitar at the shoulder, this brought Tyranitar down to its knees.

"Tyranitar, get up and use Crunch" ordered LJ.

Tyranitar got up and its mouth was engulfed on dark energy as it jumped up to attack Charizard and bit him at the left leg.

Then Tyranitar landed swiftly on the ground.

"Tyranitar, Hyper Beam" LJ shouted.

"Blast Burn, Charizard" Ash shouted.

Charizard's flame at the tip of the tail grew to an enormous size as he shot several streams of fire towards Tyranitar who created an orb of white energy and shot a beam of that energy at the incoming fire streams.

As both the attacks collided, a big blast of dust brew.

"Hang in there, Charizard" Ash cheered.

"You can do it, Tyranitar" LJ cheered.

As the dust cleared both the Pokémon were seen fallen on the ground. But both stood up, with their whole bodies covered in scratches.

"Finish it with Seismic Toss" Ash shouted as Charizard quickly held Tyranitar and took it to the skies and started revolving in a circular fashion with the Earth appearing in between him and then he took Tyranitar down when suddenly LJ shouted. "Crunch, quickly"

Tyarnitar's mouth was engulfed in dark energy and it bit Charizard on the same shoulder and as a result Charizard left Tyranitar and started falling on the ground himself. Both the Pokémon fell on the ground and a lot of dust appeared and nobody was able to see the battlefield.

Everyone in the crowd including May, Max, Brock, Paul, Misty, Dawn, Tracey and Barry were shocked to see this. Even the trainers were shocked to see this.

As the dust cleared both the Pokémon were standing tall looking at each other with a grin.

Then, Tyranitar smiled and fell on the ground with swirly eyes.

Ash and LJ were silent as they saw this.

The crowd burst into cheers for Charizard and Ash.

"Tyranitar is unable to battle. Charizard is the winner and the winner of the battle and advancing to the Finale is Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town, Kanto region" the referee announced and raised the red flag.

Ash, when he realized that he had won, ran to the battlefield and hugged Charizard who shot a fire beam at him and Ash fell on the ground anime-style.

"You did well, now take rest" LJ said as she sat near Tyranitar and made it disappear in a flash of red light.

"Hey LJ, nice battle" Ash said as he took out his right hand for a handshake.

LJ stood up, smiled and did a handshake with Ash.

"Now, show that Gary, that you can defeat him" LJ said.

"Yeah! I will try my best" Ash said.

* * *

"Well, it was very childish of Ash to think LJ had only six Pokémon but in the end he finally managed to win" May said smiling.

"So, the final will be Ash against Gary" Max exclaimed.

"So, are you guys ready to watch the final?" Misty asked.

"Yeah!" All said in unison.

* * *

"Nice work, there Ashy-boy, congrats that you're going to be the runner up in the tournament" Gary commented.

"You don't call me that, and we'll see who's the runner up is" Ash said.

"Yeah, we'll see" Gary said.

Both saw each other with grins on their faces.

* * *

_Next Chapter: Electrivire! Pikachu's old nemesis!:__ Ash and Gary are the finalists of the OIHYT. And both have fought fiercely and it comes down to the last Pokémon. Ash's Pikachu and Gary's Elecrivire. Electrivire, whenever fought with Pikachu has always won and there's another thing Ash has to handle, Motor Drive. Pikachu always thinks of defeating Electrivire but never has succeeded, will he this time? Who will win the OIHYT? Will Pikachu be able to defeat Electrivire or will Electrivire triumph once again? Will Ash be able to defeat Gary? Find out in the next installment of Pokémon: Back in time._

* * *

**So, the finale is next.**

**And, this time I would like to tell all that reviews motivate me to upload faster so if you like this story and want me to update faster, then PLEASE REVIEW.**

**Please R & R!**

**And I would upload the next chapter by the end of the first week of April but no promises.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon.**

* * *

_Chapter 7: Electrivire! Pikachu's old nemesis!_

* * *

"Are you ready, Ash?" Gary asked in a serious tone.

"Yeah! Are you?" Ash said as he finally wore his left glove with Pikachu on his shoulder.

"Let's get this show on the road" Gary said as he and Ash walked out in the bright flood-lights.

* * *

"Hey guys, have I missed something?" LJ asked, quickly grabbing her seat.

"No, they haven't even come yet, what's taking them this much time?" Max said eagerly.

"OK, so, I guess I'm on time" LJ said as she smiled.

"Hey, look, they're coming" Barry said as he rose above his seat pointing to two shadowy figures walking out into the bright light.

* * *

"And here are the two most skilled competitors in the tournament, one of whom will write his name in history forever, whom will it be, Ash Ketchum or Gary Oak" blared the loud and harsh voice of the announcer through each and every speaker in the stands as the crowd burst into cheers for the competitors.

Ash and Gary shook hands and saw each other with a grin on their faces.

Then they walked to their positions on the stadium.

"Ready?" the referee asked.

"Yeah, bring it on!" Ash said as he nodded his head.

"Alright, you asked for it" Gary said.

"START!" the referee announced as he raised both the flags he held in his hands.

"Go, Nidoqueen" Gary said as he threw a Pokéball on the field.

As the Pokéball opened, a bright colorful light came out of it and transformed into a human-like creature with a blue and peach body, blue tail, spikes on its body, brown inner ears and white claws appeared on the field as the Pokéball went back to Gary and he caught in gracefully. "Nidoqueen"

"Alright, Tauros, I choose you" Ash said and threw a revolving Pokéball in mid-air.

As the Pokéball opened, a big bull-like creature appeared onto the battlefield with two horns and three tails at the back. "Taur"

"Tauros vs. Nidoqueen. Begin" the referee announced.

"Tauros, Horn Attack" Ash ordered.

Tauros' horns started glowing white and increased in length as it rampaged to Nidoqueen.

"Ni" Nidoqueen cautioned to Gary as Tauros was getting close to her.

"Dig" Gary said and before Tauros' horns could attack Nidoqueen, she quickly dug herself a hole.

"Tauros, be careful" Ash said as he grinded his teeth.

"Tauros said turning its head in all directions to check on Nidoqueen.

"NOW" Gary said.

Nidoqueen jumped just behind Tauros and Tauros turned to Nidoqueen.

"Zen Headbutt, quickly" Ash shouted.

Tauros' head glowed light blue as it hit Nidoqueen who flew back straight to the wall of the field and it made its shape at the wall and fell on the ground.

"Nidoqueen, use Shadow Claw" Nidoqueen got up, her claws lengthened and glowed dark blue as she ran towards Tauros and scratched it.

"Tauros, are you OK?" Ash asked.

"Tauros" Tauros replied with one eye closed.

"Alright, use Earthquake" Ash said pointing towards Hidoqueen.

Tauros was covered in brown aura as it stomped on the ground, resulting in cracks, heading towards Nidoqueen.

"Nidoqueen, jump" Gary said and Nidoqueen jumped in air as fast as she could.

"Now, Flamethrower" Gary instructed.

Nidoqueen shot fire from her mouth towards Tauros from the air itself and Tauros was pushed aback from the attack.

"Tauros, Iron Tail" Ash shouted.

Tauros's tails started glowing like steel and it rushed towards Nidoqueen who landed on the ground not long ago. "Nidoqueen, Sludge Bomb" Gary ordered as soon as she landed on the ground. Nidoqueen shot a purplish ball of energy towards her incoming opponent but Tauros turned and its tails cut the ball in half and hit Nidoqueen thereafter.

"Nidoqueen, get up and Hyper Beam" Gary instructed.

Nidoqueen got up in spite of the scratches due to the previous attack and started creating an orb of white energy. Then Nidoqueen shot a beam of energy from the orb towards Tauros.

"Defend with Horn Attack" Ash shouted

Tauros's horn growed in size and started glowing white as the beam was near it he tilted its head and the beam was deflected upwards.

"Keep pushing it/Hang in there" Both the trainers cheered their Pokémon.

Both the Pokémon were trying their best but were looking very tired too because of the continuous stress. Then suddenly Tauros' horns stopped glowing due to its tiredness and a big blast of dust occurred.

As the dust cleared, one of the Pokémon, Nidoqueen, was still standing, panting heavily and Tauros was down on the ground.

"Tauros, get up buddy" Ash cheered his Pokémon.

"Taur" Tauros said as it tried to stand up and after a few difficulties it succeeded.

"_Alright I've to stop Nidoqueen from using physical moves so that Tauros can recover in due time" _Ash thought.

"Tauros, Ice Beam on Nidoqueen's left leg" Ash ordered.

Tauros created an icy orb and shot a beam towards Nidoqueen. As the beam hit Nidoqueen on the leg, her leg froze as she was unable to move.

"Nidoqueen, Flamethrower on Tauros" Gary ordered.

Nidoaueen shot orange and yellow flames at Tauros. The flames were rushing to Tauros when Ash shouted, "Dodge, Tauros, dodge".

Tauros was not having enough energy to move away in time and so was hit by the flames and fell on the ground with swirly eyes.

"Tauros is unable to battle. Nidoqueen is the winner" the referee announced and raised the red flag.

* * *

"Whoa, reminds me of their battle in the Silver Conference" Brock said.

"Yeah! It was one of the most awesome battles I've ever seen" Misty commented.

"They battled in the Silver Conference! What happened?" Max asked impatiently.

"Well, it was an awesome battle, where Ash emerged victorious only and only because of Charizard who defeated three of Gary's Pokémon! Scizor, Golem and Blastoise!" Brock informed as all saw him listening carefully.

"So, Ash has defeated Gary before" Paul said.

"Yeah! But still Gary has trained his Pokémon a lot as it looks like and besides he has Electrivire which can be a game changer" Misty said.

"So it's fifty-fifty still" May said as they turned their gazes to the battlefield.

* * *

"Tauros, return" Ash said with a Pokéball in his hand and Tauros transformed into a flash of bright light and returned to its Pokéball. "You did well buddy, it's time for you to take a long rest"

"Now, go Snorlax" Ash said as he threw another Pokéball in mid-air. As the Pokéball opened, a big fat creature with a cream-colored belly and purplish-blue body appeared on the ground, sitting. "Snore"

"Snorlax vs. Nidoqueen" the referee shouted.

"Snorlax, use Hyper Beam" Ash shouted and Snorlax started creating an orange and yellow ball of energy and when the ball was big enough then he shot a beam from the ball towards Nidoqueen.

"Use Shadow Claw" Gary instructed.

Nidoqueen's claws on both the hands rose in length and were covered in purple aura as she ran towards the incoming beam. When the beam approached her she deflected it with her claws and kept on running towards Snorlax. When near Snorlax, Nidoqueen jumped in the air in order to attack Snorlax.

"Body Slam" Ash shouted suddenly as Snorlax got up and jumped high in the air and then slammed Nidoqueen from the above. When he got up, Nidoqueen was seen with swirly eyes.

"Nidoqueen is unable to battle. Snorlax is the winner" the referee shouted and raised the green flag.

Gary held out a Pokéball and made his fainted Pokémon return to her Pokéball and then looked at the Pokéball for a few moments, as if saying Nidoqueen to take a rest after the battle and all other sorts of things.

Then, he took out another Pokéball and threw it in air, shouting "Go, Umbreon".

As the Pokéball opened a bright beam transformed into a black four-legged creature with yellow rings all over its body.

"Snorlax vs. Umbreon. Begin" the referee shouted.

"Umbreon, Shadow Ball" Gary instructed.

Umbreon shot a black orb of energy towards Snorlax who was standing there.

"Jump" Ash shouted when the ball was quite (and I mean very) close to Snorlax and Snorlax jumped but the ball hit his leg and he fell down.

"Ah… Snorlax" Ash said seeing his Pokémon fall down.

"Get up and use Ice Beam" Ash ordered.

Snorlax slowly got up and created an ice orb and shot a beam from that orb towards Umbreon. "Dodge using Quick Attack" Gary shouted and Umbreon started pacing towards Snorlax at a very fast speed. In this, it also dodged the beam of ice and hit Snorlax in the stomach making him fall, yet again.

"Get up, Snorlax" Ash said but Snorlax didn't get up, instead he started snoring!

"Not now, Snorlax!" Ash exclaimed.

"Great, Umbreon, use Hyper Beam and then Giga Impact to finish" Gary ordered.

Umbreon created an orb of white energy and shot a beam from that towards Snorlax and as the beam hit Snorlax a big blast of smoke occurred.

"Get up" Ash shouted and Snorlax woke up while Umbreon was pacing towards him and was covered in purple aura. When Umbreon was near Snorlax, Snorlax jumped in the air.

"Body Slam" Ash ordered.

Snorlax went straight down on Umbreon and a big blast occurred.

As the dust cleared, Snorlax was fallen on Umbreon and both had swirls in their eyes.

"Both the Pokémon are unable to battle. It is a tie" the referee announced and raised both the flags.

"Return" both the trainers said and made their Pokémon disappear in a flash of bright light.

"Go, Blastoise/Charizard, I choose you" both the trainers said as they threw a Pokéball in air.

From Gary's Pokéball a big blue turtle with a brown upper-shell and two cannons on sides of the upper-shell and a cream under-shell appeared on the field. While a big orange dragon-like creature with blue eyes, blue wing fronts, cream-colored belly and a long orange tail, burning at the tip appeared from a flash of bright white light, from the Pokéball that Ash threw.

Both the Pokémon beamed at each other.

* * *

"Now the things are heating up!" Tracey exclaimed.

"What do you mean?" LJ asked.

"You see these two always have been big rivals, whenever they battle it's a treat to watch" Tracey said.

"Yeah! I remember their battle at the Silver Conference" Misty said.

"Charizard vs. Blastoise. Begin" the referee announced and the gang stopped their chat and turned their heads to the battlefield.

* * *

"Charizard, quickly, FlameThrower" Ash yelled pointing towards Blastoise.

"Blastoise, Hydro Pump" Gary ordered.

Charizard breathed fire from his mouth towards Blastoise, while Blastoise shot fierce beams of water from his cannons towards Charizard. As the beams collided, a big blast of smog occurred.

"Fly up" Ash said and Charizard flew up and cleared a part of the smoke. When up in the air, Charizard was breathing heavily, cue to the scratches he acquired from the attacks.

"Blastoise, Flash Cannon" Gary said.

Blastoise shot a ball of white energy from his cannon and this cleared all the left out smoke. The ball moved towards Charizard and hit him and Charizard fell on the ground.

"Charizard, Overheat on the ground" Ash said as Charizard was covered in orange aura and the ground started heating up.

"Not this time, Blastoise, jump and Hydro Pump on the ground" Gary said and Blastoise jumped high and shot beams of water from his cannons on the ground, as a result, a lot of steam formed near the ground.

"Charizard, use Wing Attack on Blastoise" Ash instructed.

Charizard flew to air with hi wings glowing blue and hit Blastoise, who, as a result, fell to the ground.

"Now, Giga Impact" Ash said.

Charizard flew at a rapid speed towards Blastoise with white aura leaving a trail of aura behind him and collided with Blastoise due to which a lot of dust was scattered near the ground.

As the dust cleared both the Pokémon were fallen on the opposite sides of the field and both slowly stood up and roared their names.

"Charizard"

"Blastoise"

"Charizard, Steel Wing" Ash yelled.

"Flash Cannon, Blastoise" Gary yelled.

Charizard's wings started glowing steel while Blastoise shot a ball of white aura, leaving a small tail behind, moving towards Charizard.

As the ball collided with Charizard, he fell to the ground.

"Finish with Focus Punch" Gary ordered.

Blastoise ran towards Charizard with his left arm glowing white and then he jumped to attack Charizard. "Hit Blastoise with Focus Punch, Charizard" Ash yelled. Charizard's right arm glowed white as Charizard hit Blastoise in the stomach and Blastoise was sent high into the air.

"Charizard, Steel Wing, quickly" Ash said and Charizard flew straight high into the air, with his wings glowing steel.

"Hydro Pump, Blastoise" Gary instructed.

Blastoise started moving towards the ground and shot several beams of water towards the incoming Charizard.

"Dodge" Ash said.

Charizard dodged all the beams that came to him and hit Blastoise which resulted in a big blast and both the Pokémon fell down to the ground.

But yet, both the Pokémon got up despite the several scratches they both had acquired from all the several attacks, breathing heavily they both saw each other angrily.

"Alright, Seismic Toss to finish" Ash ordered.

"Blastoise, Hydro Cannon" Gary shouted.

Charizard flew straight towards Blastoise, while he shot large beams of water towards Charizard who revolved around the beams, moving towards Blastoise.

Charizard held Blastoise and went straight up to the skies and started revolving in a circular fashion with the Earth appearing in between the circle. "Now, Bite" Blastoise"

"Not this time, Charizard, drop Blastoise, NOW" Ash shouted.

Blastoise's mouth was engulfe in dark energy but Charizard stopped revolving and left Blastoise who started falling.

"Water Gun to the ground" Gary said.

Blastoise turned and shot a slim beam of water towards the ground which was not enough for him to levitate on the water and that's why he fell on the ground, knocked out.

"Blastoise is unable to fight. Charizard is the winner" the referee announced and raised the green flag.

Gary made Blastoise return to his Pokéball and then changed the Pokéball and threw it in the sky. "It's time for you to come out, Magmortar"

As the Pokéball opened, a bright light came out and transformed into a big fat orange-yellow creature with cannons on both of its arms. "Mortar"

"Charizard vs. Magmortar. Begin" the referee yelled.

"Charizard, Fire Fang" Ash instructed.

Charizard flew straight to Magmortar and his mouth was engulfed in fire as he bit Magmortar.

"Magmortar, use Flamethrower" Gary shouted.

Magmortar turned his left hand to Charizard and shot a beam of fire towards Charizard and Charizard was hit and he fell on the ground, KO'd, with swirls eyes.

"Charizard is unable to battle. Magmortar is the winner" the referee announced, raising the red flag.

Ash made Charizard return back to his Pokéball.

"Now, Buizel, I choose you" Ash said and threw a Pokéball in mid-air.

As the Pokéball opened, a orange-bodied creature with cream-colored belly, two tails, blue flippers around its hands and yellow tube fitted to its neck appeared onto the battlefield.

* * *

"Whoa! Now, we're half way through but it looks like that it's still a long way to go, but I wonder when Ash's gonna send Pikachu" Max said.

"Yeah! Now both have only three Pokémon left and one of them is Magmortar for Gary and Buizel for Ash, Electivire's one of Gary's other two Pokémon and Ash would never ever want Pikachu face off against Electivire" Brock said.

* * *

"Buizel vs. Magmortar. Beg';in" the referee said.

"Buizel, Aqua Jet" Ash ordered.

Buizel was moving towards Magmortar with water all around it, like a missile.

"Magmortar, use Protect" Gary yelled.

Magmortar kept his cannons in front of his body and a multi-colored shield was formed before his body. As Buizel hit the shield, it bounced back and the shield faded.

"Buizel, use SonicBoom" Ash instructed.

Buizel's tails glowed white and it sent a white shock wave from its tails towards Magmortar and hit him in his left cannon.

"Buizel use Dig" Ash said as Buizel dug itself a hole.

"Magmortar, jump" Gary said.

Magmortar jumped in the air.

"Buizel, SonicBoom" Ash ordered.

Buizel jumped out of the ground and sent another shockwave towards Magmortar who was vertically above it.

As the structure hit Magmortar, he started falling down as Buizel stepped out of the way. As Magmortar was reaching the ground, Gary shouted, "Use Flamethrower".

Magmortar shot a fire beam on the ground and came down slowly and landed swiftly on the ground.

"Magmortar, use FlameThrower on Buizel" Gary said.

Magmortar shot a fire beam from his right cannon towards Buizel which when hit Buizel, took it to the wall of the stadium. Buizel fell on the ground as Magmortar stopped his attack. "Buizel, get up" Ash cheered his Pokémon. Buizel tried to stand and after many difficulties, it stood up. "Great, now use Water Gun"

Buizel shot a beam of water from its mouth and it hit Magmortar as Magmortar fell down on the ground. Magmortar, with several scratches on his body, stood up, breathing heavily. "Magmortar, Thunder Punch" Gary ordered and Magmortar ran towards Buizael with his left cannon glowing yellow, and as he reached Buizel he punched Buizel and Buizel was covered in yellow electricity and when the attack was over, Buizel fell on the ground.

"Finish off with FlameThrower" Gary shouted.

Magmortar held his left cannon near Buizel's mouth. "Buizel, Dig, quick" Ash instructed and BUizel dug itself a hole as quick as it can. Magmortar didn't attack as Buizel went out of his sight.

"Buizel, now" Ash said as Buizel sprang out of the ground behind Magmortar. Magmortar turned to see Buizel. "SonicBoom" Ash yelled and Buizel's tails glowed white and sent a shockwave to Magmortar and Magmortar fell there itself.

"Magmortar, Lava Plume" Gary ordered.

"Buizel, Brick Break" Ash ordered.

Buizel's left hand glowed white and it jumped in air to attack Magmortar who created an explosion around himself and shot several flames in all directions. A flame hit Buizel but Buizel still hit Magmortar on his head and created a big blast.

"Buizel/Magmortar" both the trainers called for their Pokémon.

As the dust cleared, both the Pokémon were standing on opposite sides of the stadium, breathing heavily, when one of them fell on the ground with swirly eyes. It was…Buizel.

The referee announced, "Buizel is unable to battle. Magmortar is the winner" and raised the red flag.

Ash made his fainted Pokémon disappear in a flash of bright light and threw another Pokéball into the sky. "Sceptile, I choose you" he announced and turned his cap to the back of his head.

* * *

"Whoa, Ash is getting serious now" May said.

"Yeah! Him turning his cap back is the sign of him getting more serious than ever" Misty said.

"But, He only has Sceptile and Pikachu left, so he should hope that Gary's next Pokémon be Electivire, or…" Brock commented.

"Don't worry, Ash'll be fine" Tracey said.

"I hope you're right" May cautioned.

* * *

As the Pokéball that Ash threw opened, a big green human-like creature with a branchy tail, two blades on the sides of both hands and two pointed ends on the head came out from a bright light and stepped on the battlefield. "Sceptile"

"Sceptile vs. Magmortar. Begin" the referee yelled.

"Sceptile, Leaf Blade" Ash said and Sceptile's blades glowed light green and he ran towards Magmortar and cut him. This made Magmortar fall down on the ground with swirly eyes.

"Great work, Sceptile" Ash said.

"Magmortar is unable to battle. Sceptile is the winner" the referee announced and raised the green flag.

Gary made Magmortar disappear in a flash of bright light by holding his Pokéball in hand and threw another Pokéball into the air. "Golem, go for it"

A big brownish and spherical rock which was made of several rocks joined together, with two small legs and hands appeared from the Pokéball that Gary threw, with a face protruding out of the rock.

* * *

"So, Gary has not used Electivire till now, I wonder he is even gonna use it" Max said.

"Yeah! You could be right, but if you're wrong then Ash has to make the ends meet to win it" Brock said.

"Well, I hope that Ash wins" May said.

"Hmm" all others sighed in unison.

* * *

"Sceptile vs. Golem. Begin" the referee announced.

"Sceptile, Energy Ball" Ash instructed.

Sceptile put his hands together and formed a green ball of energy in between them and then he brought his hands forward and fired the ball at Golem.

"Golem, dodge using Dig" Gary ordered.

Golem dug himself a hole as quick as he can.

"Sceptile go inside" Ash yelled and Sceptile also went into the hole. As he went into the hole, he saw Golem inside waiting for a command from his master, but as soon as Golem noticed Sceptile, he got out of the hole, followed by Sceptile.

"Sceptile, Energy Ball again" Ash ordered and Sceptile put his hands together and formed a green ball of energy in between them and then he brought his hands forward and fired the ball at Golem, who was quite near to him. As the ball hit Golem a big blast occurred and Golem was sent aback from the collision.

"Sceptile, Razor Leaf" Ash shouted.

Sceptile's blades were covered in green aura as several glowing leaves appeared around him and he sent them to Golem.

"Dodge with Gyro Ball" Gary said.

Golem started spinning at a very high speed and moved towards the leaves, covered in a blue and white aura. When he came in contact with the leaves, they fell down and disappeared. And Golem sped towards Sceptile and tossed him high in the air.

"_Well, I've got an idea" _Ash thought when he saw that Sceptile was quite near to the sun at the height.

"Solar Beam, Sceptile" Ash said.

"What?!" Baffled Gary.

Sceptile's branchy tail glowed white and he shot a white, large beam towards Golem.

"Golem, Dig" Gary shouted.

Golem dug himself a hole and moved away from that direction. But the beam entered the hole and a big explosion occurred, due to which Golem was blasted out off the ground. As the dust cleared, both the Pokémon were fallen on the ground on the opposite sides. "Stand, Sceptile/Golem" both cheered in unison. Both the Pokémon tried their best to stand and finally succeeded.

"Golem, use Giga Impact" Gary shouted.

"Sceptile, Focus Punch" Ash yelled.

Golem was speeding towards Sceptile covered in white aura as Sceptile closed his eyes and his left arm glowed white. When Golem was about to hit him, Sceptile opened his eyes and punched Golem, which resulted in a big blast.

"Golem/Sceptile" both the trainers cautioned.

As the dust faded, both the Pokémon were standing on opposite sides, with several scratches on their bodies, breathing heavily.

Both the trainers were shocked to see their Pokémon standing, despite the large number of attacks they had used on each other.

* * *

"Whoa! They aren't gonna give up!" Dawn exclaimed.

"Surely, they're giving a hell of a fight!" LJ said.

"But, don't forget, they both still have one more Pokémon, after these" May said.

"But, Ash is goin' into deep trouble, and he doesn't know it" Brock said.

"Don't snarl, Brock, Ash's gonna win" Tracey said.

"Who are you saying is snarling, huh?" Brock shouted, angrily.

"Hey, they're attacking, probably their last attack" Barry said.

* * *

"Sceptile/Golem finish him with Hyper Beam" Ash and Gary ordered, in unison.

Sceptile's tail started glowing white and Golem opened his mouth and started creating an orb of energy, yellow-orange in color.

"NOW" both the trainers shouted in unison.

Sceptile opened its mouth and shot a beam from the energy gathered by his tail, while Golem shot a beam from the energy orb, he created. Both the beams approached each other in the middle of the field and when they collided, a big blast brew. As the dust cleared, both the Pokémon were seen, fallen on the ground with swirly eyes, knocked out.

"Both the Pokémon are unable to battle. It is a tie" the referee announced, raising both the flags.

"Sceptile, return" Ash said as he made his Pokémon disappear in a flash of bright light, by holding a Pokéball in his hand. "You did great, Sceptile"

"Golem, time to rest" Gary said and his Pokémon, who was lying on the ground, disappeared in a flash of red light and made his way back to his Pokéball.

"So, Pikachu, ready, buddy?" Ash asked, looking over to his yellow mouse Pokémon who was standing beside him from the start of the match.

"Pika" Pikachu said, bumping his fists in the air.

"Then, go, Pikachu, I choose you" Ash said, pointing towards the battlefield.

"Pikachu ran to the battlefield, with a serious look on his face.

"Now, Electivire, go, it's time for showdown" Gary said as he threw his final Pokéball in air.

As the Pokéball opened, a big yellow furry Pokémon with black stripes, two yellow tails and two small antennae appeared on the battlefield. "Electivire" it roared.

* * *

"Uh oh! What I feared has come true! Ash is in really, and I mean really deep trouble" Brock said.

"Pikachu has to do more than he has ever done to win here" May said.

"Well, we'll see how Ash results" Dawn said.

* * *

"Pikachu vs. Electivire. Begin" the referee announced.

"Pikachu, ThunderBolt" Ash said.

Sparks came out of Pikachu's red cheeks and then he was fully covered in yellow electricity, and he shot a beam of this electricity towards Electivire. As the beam hit Electivire, it was fully covered in the electricity but it was not getting hurt. Pikachu noticed that nothing was happening to Electivire, so he stopped the attack. As the flow of electricity stopped, Electivire started laughing as sparks came out of its body.

"Hey Ash, thanks for enabling Electivire's ability, Motor Drive" Gary said.

"_Oh no! How can I forget Motor Drive that made Pikachu lose against Electivire in the Lily of the Valley Conference, against Paul. That means that Pikachu can only use non-electric moves on Electivire, or it'll boost him up, as it did now. How can I win now?" _Ash thought.

Gary smiled, evilly while Ash was shocked as glimpses of Pikachu losing to Paul's Electivire ran through his head.

* * *

"So, who's gonna win?" Max asked.

"Probably, Gary" Brock replied sadly.

Suddenly a negative wave flew from everybody's minds, who were in the stands.

* * *

As all were in shock about Pikachu and Electivire, there was only one who had hope in him. It was Pikachu! "Pika" he called to Ash.

"What Pikachu?"

"Pikachu, pika-pi"

"What, you believe that you can defeat Electivire!"

"Pi"

"Alright, let's beat 'em, but how?" Ash said.

The last laugh for this chapter was for Gary and Electivire, who were laughing at Ash's condition.

* * *

_Next Chapter: Pewter City! Team Rocket Strikes Back!:__ The OIHYT has ended (finally!). Someone has one, but who? Let that be suspense for now. Anyways, Ash and co. have headed out of Viridian City, and reached, Brock's hometown, Pewter City. But, recently, there has been a trouble lately, and guess what, it involves, Team Rocket. They have been trying to get hold of the fossil resurrecting machine created in the Pewter Museum of Science. But why do they need it? Do they have a fossil of their own, maybe even of a new Pokémon! Will Ash and friends be able to protect the fossil resurrecting machine or will Team Rocket achieve success in their plan? So many questions, but for the answer tune into the next installment of Pokémon:Back in time.(Man, I've always wanted to say this!)_

* * *

**So here's the seventh chapter. What do you think?**

**(Note: I'm adding a new segment, where the characters would ask for reviews. Here's the first one)**

**Ash- Well, if you liked the chapter, that this author wrote, then review. But it's upto you. (Slides near to the camera) Actually, me myself don't like this story.**

**TheAuraGuardian- ASH, DID YOU SAY SOMETHING ABOUT ME?**

**Ash- No, I was just thinking on how to defeat Electivire.**

**Gary- (appears on the right side) You aren't gonna win, hahahahahaha. (goes out of the screen)**

**Ash-Gary! (Runs out of the screen) (Comes back) Don't forget to review. GARY! (Runs out again)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Man, come on, we all know that now.**

_Chapter 8: Pewter City! Team Rocket Strikes Back!_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"So, Pikachu can't use any of his Electric attacks, that means, all I've got is Tackle, Quick Attack, Swift, Dig, Iron Tail and Slam, oh wait, and possibly, Return." Ash thought.

"Alright, Pikachu, use Iron Tail." Ash said.

Pikachu ran towards Electivire with his tail glowing steel-like and turned at the end moment and hit Electivire at the chest. "Electivire, ThuderPunch." Gary shouted and as soon as Electivire was hit, his left arm started glowing yellow and hit Pikachu who was thrown high into the sky.

"Pikachu!" Ash cautioned, while Gary smirked. "Pikachu, use Swift," Ash said and Pikachu, from the sky, itself shot yellow stars towards Electivire, who tried to defend himself with his arms but all the stars collided with him and a lot of dust was scattered while Pikachu landed swiftly on the ground. "Now, Slam," Ash said and Pikachu ran on his tiny legs towards Electivire and slammed into him from above, making him fall down. "Now, Tackle," Ash ordered and Pikachu hit Electivire on the stomach with his head. "Now, Iron Tail," Ash said and Pikachu, tired but determined to win, hit Electivire on his head with steel-like glowing tail. "Great!"

The clouds gurgled, and a few drops fell on the ground.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Looks like, it's gonna rain" May said as a few drops fell on her.

"Whoa, Pikachu can't use any electric attacks but still, Electivrie can't defeat him in speed." Max commented, as all were seeing how Pikachu was _defeating _Electivire.

"I've gotta say, Ash thought out really fast." LJ said.

"This time, maybe, Pikachu _can _defeat an Electivire." May remarked, looking worried, while everyone else nodded.

"We'll have to wait and watch," Brock said and his stomach started making noises. "Ugh… I'm hungry."

"Yeah! Me too, who wants a hamburger?" Tracey asked, while Brock, Max, Barry, Misty and LJ replied in the positive, May didn't even blink.

"Hey May, aren't you hungry?" Dawn asked, nudging May.

"Uh… what, hungry, no it's OK, it's just… ugh, I guess I would also stick in." May said and Tracey counted the number and walked away to the food corner.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Pikachu, now…" Ash was interrupted by Gary.

"Electivire, Close Combat." he shouted and Electivire started punching Pikachu like a boxing bag and Pikachu flew to the wall, leaving a dent.

"Pikachu," Ash murmured, and then shouted. "Get up, Swift, Iron Tail and then Slam." Ash instructed.

Pikachu got up shot several stars at Electivire, who was also standing, then jumping on the stars, with steel glowing tail, Pikachu hit Electivire, who fell on the ground, and then was slammed on by Pikachu, who stood on top of Electivire, victoriously.

Gary was tensing up, with sweat on his body, gritting his teeth. "Electivire, use Brick Break." Gary said, and Electivire's right arm started glowing white and he hit Pikachu and Pikachu was sent, flying into the air. "Now, Iron Tail," Gary said and Pikachu sped towards Electivire from the sky, Electivire's tails started glowing steel.

"Pikachu, you too use Iron Tail." Ash ordered.

Pikachu's tail also started glowing steel and as he came down, his and Electivire's tails collided and a big blast, of dust, brew.

"Pikachu/Electivire!" both the finalists shouted. As the dust cleared, both the Pokémon were seen standing on the opposite sides of the field.

"ThunderPunch/Iron Tail." Both the trainers ordered and both the Pokémon sped towards each other, with the beast having a yellow-glowing arm and the mouse with a steel-glowing tail. As the yellow arm and steel tail collided and sparks were flowing from the collision.

"Hang in there" both the competitors said in unison and then, a big streak of lightning hit the attacking Pokémon and both were covered in yellow aura. While this was great for Electivire, Pikachu was hurt a lot from this.

Then a heavy downpour started, while Pikachu was still trying to get up, Electivire was laughing at Pikachu's condition.

"Awesome!" Gary exclaimed. While, Ash was so shocked to say anything and as the lightning faded away, Electivire laughed, with a feeling of a massive rush of energy through his body, and Pikachu fell to the ground due to several scratches on his body, while Electivire just stood there, laughing, invincibly.

"Pikachu, get up!" Ash said, but Pikachu didn't stand up, but Ash tried several times, hoping Pikachu would get up, but he didn't, although he didn't had swirls in eyes, all believed that Pikachu fainted.

"Pikachu is…" the referee was saying, raising the red flag but was stopped in his tracks when Pikachu stood up, panting heavily.

"GREAT!" Ash exclaimed.

"You're not gonna last long," Gary commented, smirking. "Electivire, Hyper Beam to end it." Gary ordered as Ash's eyes widened in horror, thinking of what to do? Electivire created an orb of white energy and unleashed a large beam from it towards Pikachu.

"Pikachu, dodge." Ash said and Pikachu ducked, fell on the ground as the beam went past him. "Alright!" Ash exclaimed. "Now, go, Quick Attack." Ash said, Pikachu got up and rushed to Electivire, and suddenly, some small colorful balls emerged out of Ash, and they went to Pikachu and merged with his body, soon, Pikachu emitted a colorful beam from the balls that came to him from Ash, and Ash just stood there, watching and as the beam hit Electivire, a big explosion occurred, Pikachu ran into the explosion and Electivire fell on the ground, with swirly eyes, Pikachu, invincibly, stood on top of Electivire, panting heavily. Ash was so shocked that he didn't even move an inch, nor blink his eye. Gary was disappointed. As Electivire fainted, the rain also stopped, and the sun came out clear, as if the weather was sad, too.

"Electivire is unable to battle. Pikachu is the winner. And the winner of this battle as well as the 'Once In A Hundred Years' Tournament, is… Ash Ketchum, from Pallet Town." the referee announced, raising the green flag. Hearing this, the crowd burst into cheers as Gary walked over to Electivire, who had regained consciousness, got on his knees and moved his hand swiftly on Electivire's forehead.

"You did awesome, Electivire." Gary said, looking disappointed, when a hand came in front of his face, he wiped off his tears and got up, it was Ash's hand, "Oh, Ash, congratulations on your win." Gary said and also brought his hand forwards for the handshake.

"Man, I didn't stand a chance before your Electivire, but Pikachu learned Return at just the right moment, or we were dust." Ash remarked, smiling, while Gary was also smiling, and both had a strange sparkle in their eyes, as the sun set behind them.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"And, the prestigious Cup of the tournament goes to Ash Ketchum, who also has written his name in Pokémon History forever. He is the hundredth one to accomplish this feat and that's why there's another special prize for him, that is…" the announcer was shouting as his voice was emitted by all the speakers in the stadium, as the referee handed Ash his trophy, who was standing on the first place on the podium with Gary standing at the second and LJ and May at the third position, while Ash was excited about his surprise gift. "A Pokémon Egg!" the announcer announced as the crowd was shouting with anxiety, and the referee offered a big egg, blue in color, with black and dark blue patches here-there, in a closed glass container.

"What's inside it?" Ash asked.

"You'll have to find out yourself." the referee said, but Ash was a bit annoyed about this.

"So, this century's OIHYT is finally coming to an end, we'll see you all at the next tournament, in the next century, but it will not be us, literally." the announcer joked to which a part of the crowd chuckled.

"So, I, the referee of the hundredth 'Once In A Hundred Years' Tournament, declare the tournament of this century, over, we'll meet you, next century, in Veilstone City." the referee declared, and the crowd started clearing the seats out, and soon, the battlefield was fully empty, and one epic tournament came to an end.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"So, how are you, Mr. History?" Max asked, as Ash and co. was walking their way to Pewter City.

"Well, that was an awesome tournament, wasn't it?" Ash asked to all, who were looking quite tired.

"Well, it was, for you, but those battles were especially the one of the best that I've seen." Dawn remarked.

"Hey Ash, Pikachu learned an awesome move and that too at the right time, Return," Max commented.

"Yeah! We're _very_ lucky, but if he hadn't learned that move, then it was surely Gary who would've won easily," Ash said.

"I never thought that you would pull out that, especially after that lightning streak," Tracey commented. Ash nodded.

"Well, what do you think this is?" Ash asked, pointing to the egg he was holding in his hand.

"Not a clue." Misty replied.

"So, where are we gonna stay today?" Tracey asked, seeing as it was getting dark. All were walking through the Viridian Forest, and Ash was walking in the lead, while all else were quite tired, Ash noticed lights in the distance, when a Beedrill flew past him.

"Hey guys, there's Pewter, we can stay at the Pokémon Center." Ash suggested, while some bugs were flying or crawling past the gang, and Misty was scared very much from the bugs.

"Ugh, why in the world are bugs there?" Misty complained, and all chuckled a bit.

"So that they can scare you!" Max exclaimed, and started laughing while Misty hit him back in the head. "Ow."

"Hey guys, why don't we all stay at the Gym? My Gym?" Brock asked.

"That would be better." Ash said.

"Pikachu." the mouse Pokémon agreed on the shoulder of his master.

"Pip-lup." Piplup said, walking beside his partner.

"Piplup also agrees." Dawn said, happily.

"So let's hurry, I'm getting sleepy." Max commented, and the boys ran to the city.

"Guys, wait," Misty said and the girls followed but Misty was still walking slowly. "Ah, I HATE Bugs!" She exclaimed and ran following her friends.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Forrest, open up!" Brock shouted as all stood in front of the Gym, while Misty was still catching up.

"Hey, Misty, you're finally here!" Max exclaimed.

"You keep quiet, you little…" Misty said, still catching her breath.

"Forrest!" Brock shouted, as there was no earlier reply, and the big boulder gate opened, as all walked inside, only to be met with a stampede of small children, who plunged straight on Brock.

"Brock!" The kids exclaimed, and Dawn and LJ were surprised to see the number of siblings of Brock had.

"Hey, it's nice to see you all, too," Brock said, trying to get back up.

"Hey guys, there's Ash, too!" one of the kids exclaimed and they leapt at him.

"Ahhh" Ash said, as he fell down to the tsunami of kids.

"Pika" Pikachu sighed rubbing his head.

"And Pikachu, too!" one the kids shouted and some also leapt at Pikachu.

"Piiii" Pikachu also got under the kids-tsunami.

"Alright, calm down, guys." Brock said as the kids stopped, finally, the tsunami ended.

"Phew" Misty sighed, thinking she was going to be next.

"Guys, where's Forrest, I want to meet him, I heard he's now the Gym Leader!" Max exclaimed.

"He's out, to the Pewter Museum." One of the siblings exclaimed.

"What's he doing there?" Ash asked.

"Pi" Pikachu agreed.

"We would have to go there to find out," Brock said and all stepped out rushing to the museum.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

A big crowd was gathered in front of the museum, with Forrest, Officer Jenny, Nurse Joy and an old man, half-bald, in a brown coat and black jeans, looking horrified.

"What's going on here?" Ash asked, looking, from far. He noticed Brock racing past the crowd. "Hey, Brock,"

"What happening?" Brock asked, reaching the centre of the crowd, where he saw Officer Jenny and Nurse Joy.

"Brock!" Forrest exclaimed, and hugged him. "Officer Jenny, he's my elder bro, Brock, former Gym Leader of Pewter." Forrest explained to all, when Ash and Max also made their way to the centre.

"Nice to meet you, young lady, and you, too, miss," Brock said, holding hands of Officer Jenny as well as Nurse Joy. "Look, if there's any problem here, I, Brock, the invincible one, will-" He was interrupted as he was hit by Croagunk's Poison Jab and then Croagunk dragged the knocked out Brock.

"Is there any problem, Officer Jenny?" Ash asked.

"Oh, Ash right?" Jenny asked. Ash nodded. "Nice to see you again, but we have a big problem here, regarding Team Rocket, they have sent a tape to the museum." Jenny informed, as she handed the tape to Ash.

"Well what does it say?" Ash asked examining the tape from each corner.

"For that, you would have to know this first, we didn't had any fossil resurrecting machine for over a 1000 lbs till NOW, but recently the scientists of Kanto had made very much progress in this field and made the fossil resurrecting machine only for Pokémon weighing between 1000-3500 lbs since they believe that bigger Pokémon were in the prehistoric times but till date no fossil has been found, so it has been kept here as an exhibit, as it's of no use currently." Jenny informed.

"So, it's something related to that machine?" Ash asked. Jenny nodded, by this time, the whole gang was in the centre of the crowd, listening to Jenny.

"Yeah! It's that, in this tape, Giovanni, the leader of Team Rocket, has warned that they are gonna steal the machine, tomorrow, till 8:00 pm." Jenny explained.

"Can we have the tape, we are gonna be here for a few days, I want to see it?" Ash demanded.

"Yeah! There's no catch, you can have it, for now," Jenny said.

"Thanks, we will try our best to save that, we will meet here, till 6:30 pm." Ash said, the crowd started lessening up.

"Ash, this is Mr. Brunner, the owner of the museum." Jenny introduced the half-bald man standing next to her.

"Here's my card, and I appreciate everything you're doing for the museum." Mr. Brunner thanked.

"Don't worry, the whole of world is like home to me, and I would never let any bad team like Team Rocket to harm the world." Ash said, heroically.

"Wow, Ash, you sounded very heroic there," May exclaimed, blushing.

"Thanks," Ash said, rubbing his head sheepishly.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Ash and co. were back at the gym, while Misty was explaining everything to Brock, Ash, May, Tracey, LJ and Max were just about to see the tape.

"Here we go." Ash said as he put the tape in the tape-recorder.

_Light flashed, flickered, the footsteps of a man are heard, then a man appears from the bottom of the screen, sits on a revolving chair, behind a furnace table, with several files, paperweights, pens and other things, while the light still continues to flicker. There are a few cupboards, made out of fine wood, with a clock on top of the screen. _

"_Ah, so, Mr. Brunner, you would, obviously know me, right? Well moving on, I, Giovanni, am in the need of that fossil resurrecting machine, but since the previous 'respectful' letters didn't work out, I've decided to take it myself, from the museum, where you think it's safe," Giovanni informed. "Silly people remember, by twenty-one hours of tomorrow, I, Giovanni, would be having that darn machine!" he shouted, then he calmed down and let out a sigh. The light still flickers, but now it's getting dimmer and dimmer. "Don't forget, Space Expands, Time Flows, but the thing that can make Space contract and time stop is… (After a long pause, Giovanni shouts) TEAM ROCKET! MUAHAHAHAHAHAH!" Giovanni said. Giovanni stood up and walked out of the screen and the light flickers out, resulting in the screen going black._

All silently watched, till the tape ended in black, all were surprised about Team Rocket's way, they all had faced Team Rocket before but not the real force, only Jessie, James and Meowth.

"There's got to be a catch somewhere," Ash whispered, and then watched the tape again, but nothing.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Ash, its 2:00 am, go to sleep, there was no catch anywhere." May said to Ash, who was still running the tape over and over again, trying to find a catch.

"Somewhere, somewhere, there has got to be, you can go to sleep, but I'm not gonna!" Ash exclaimed.

"Alright, I stayed with you till the longest, but not now," May said, and tucked into her bed.

"Pi," Pikachu said and went to sleep, tucking in with Piplup.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"I… have… to stay… awake" Ash said, trying to stay awake, he turned to the clock to check the time; it was 4:00 am. "Time passes by so quickly," Ash said, smiling, then it clicked him, he again ran the tape, stopping it at the first time light glowed, he noticed the clock at the top of the screen, it was looking 6:00, then a few minutes later, in the tape, he paused it and checked the time again, which was still 6:00, then he fast forwarded it to the time when Giovanni said, _"Time flows… the one that can make…time stop is… TEAM ROCKET."_, Ash found the catch, even though it took him some time.

"Gotcha, they made time stop, they will come till 6:00, but they said 'twenty-one hours' only to distract, so that we aren't prepared for it, clever them!" Ash muttered to himself. Then he tried to wake all, but they didn't come up from their slumber, but one woke, who was May. "Hey May, you're up, I finally got the catch!" Ash exclaimed.

"Great!" May said, happily.

"Let's wake up all, I've a plan, I'll explain the catch, too." Ash explained, and May and Ash woke all up and Ash explained the plan that he had, to all.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Ready, Ash?" Brock asked, hanging his bag.

"You betcha!" Ash said, turning back seeing everyone was ready to pull out their plan.

"So, when are we leaving?" LJ asked.

"We're leaving at 4:00 pm," Ash said and turned his sight to the clock, it was 3:30 pm.

"But, how are we gonna inform Jenny?" asked Tracey.

"Yeah! Max and Tracey, you both search for Jenny and bring her to the museum, as soon as possible," Ash ordered.

"We're searching, right away," Max said and Tracey and Max raced out of the Gym.

"Maybe, we should get goin' early, it would be better, I guess," Ash suggested. All nodded.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Ash, Pikachu, Brock, Misty, May, Dawn, Piplup, and LJ reached the museum, in front of which a big closed sign was held from the door knob.

"It was wise of Mr. Brunner to have the museum closed today, maybe we should knock on the door to see if someone's inside," Brock said, and walked to the door and knocked once. Nothing, another knock, still nothing, another knock, still nothing. "Maybe, we should be entering through the back door," Brock sighed, and all walked to the back, pushed the door open and set everything according to their plan.

"Dawn, what time?" Ash asked rubbing sweat off his face.

Dawn looked at her Pokétch and replied, "It's around 5:40 pm."

"Alright, they can be here any minute now!" Ash explained.

"Maybe, we should be outside, they would come from there, right?" Misty asked.

"Maybe, but we can't leave the back door unguarded, Misty and LJ you three guard the back, while, I, May, Brock and Dawn will be guarding the front, got that?" Ash asked.

"Yeah!" Misty, Tracey and LJ replied in unison, and ran to the back door, while, Ash, May, Brock and Dawn ran to the main door, and took positions, near it. They waited for Team Rocket, when Dawn checked her Pokétch and informed all that it was just a few minutes before 6 o' clock.

BANG! BANG! BANG! There was noise just in front of the museum, Ash got up to see explosion on the brink of the museum, but no one got hurt as the museum was closed. "What happened?" LJ asked as she and Misty raced to the noise.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Hey, she isn't inside," Tracey said as he ran out of the PokéPolice Dept. Building of Pewter.

"Maybe she's working on any case, we've gotta find her," Max said. Tracey nodded as they both ran in different directions.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Guys, get ready, Team Rocket's approaching!" Ash whispered, lowering himself down. They waited for a few minutes and then an explosion occurred, destroying the door. A man in black clothes walked from the debris inside.

"Ah, Giovanni rightly said, silly people." The man said as he saw Ash and co. waiting there.

"What do you mean?" Ash asked.

"We have succeeded in our mission, you've failed!" the Team Rocket Senior explained.

"No, haven't!" Ash shouted, getting up.

"You were so silly," the man said, and Ash tried to remember what they had done wrong.

"OH, no!" Ash exclaimed and raced to the room where the exhibit was hidden. All others followed him. As they reached the room, they saw that the machine was not inside its shell, with two Team Rocket Grunts standing beside the broken exhibit and Ash noticed that the machine was inside a sack with a big pink 'R' on it. "You're not getting away, Team Rocket!" Ash exclaimed as he saw that the Grunts were about to escape.

"Who's stopping us?" one of them asked, taking one Pokéball from his belt out. "Go, Raticate," he said as he threw the Pokéball in air. As the Pokéball opened, a big furry brown rat with two big white teeth protruding out of its mouth appeared on the ground.

"Rat," it growled.

"All right, Pikachu, ThunderBolt!" Ash ordered and Pikachu shot a massive beam of electricity from his cheeks towards the other mouse who was covered in yellow electricity.

"R-rat," it cried in pain.

"Raticate, Hyper Fang," he ordered.

"Not yet, Piplup, Water Gun," Dawn said as Piplup shot a beam of water from its beak towards Raticate. Raticate, now completely soaked, ran to Pikachu with its teeth glowing brighter than ever and then lengthening as it bit Pikachu.

"Pikaaa," Pikachu cried.

"Glaceon, go, Ice Beam," May said as she threw a Pokéball in the air from which a white-blue cat like creature appeared on the ground and shot a beam of ice from her mouth towards Raticate and Raticate was pushed back, hitting its own master and taking him back, too, hitting the wall behind.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Hey, Officer Jenny!" Max exclaimed as he noticed her moving on her bike on the road.

"You're Max, right?" Jenny asked. Max nodded.

"there's an important thing I need to tell you," Max said, worried.

"What is it?" Jenny asked.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Meanwhile, Brock and Misty walked from the wall, secretively, and reached behind the Grunts. As one of them was pushed to the wall, the machine fell on the ground. "Careful," the other Grunt called and Brock and Misty rushed to the machine and got hold of it. "Give that back, or…" the second Grunt warned.

"Or what? Are you gonna throw some Pokémon and ask it to attack? We're not scared of you!" Misty exclaimed.

"All right, go, Zubat!" the Grunt exclaimed and held a Pokéball in his hand from which a small blue bat like creature appeared.

"Brock, hold this, I'm taking him down! Go, Togetic!" Misty shouted which scared everyone, as a small white two-legged creature appeared from the Pokéball that Misty threw.

"Zubat, SmokeScreen," the Grunt announced as Zubat emitted several foggy and polluting gases and Brock felt that someone snatched the machine from him as Ash, May, Misty, Dawn, Brock and LJ were all coughing as tears came out of their eyes. As the gases faded, they noticed that there was no one in the museum except them and the machine was also missing.

"Ah, they got away!" Ash exclaimed, angrily.

"Oh no, how do they…" May said as she was shocked.

"Hey guys, we found Officer Jenny and told her everything, what happened here?" Max asked as Jenny, Max and Tracey reached their destination.

"They got away," Misty said, disappointed, even all the Pokémon were also looking very unhappy.

"What!?" Jenny asked, baffled.

"Look, it happened…" Ash explained everything to Max, Tracey and Jenny.

"They're gonna pay, I'll bring that machine back, it's my promise to the City of Pewter." Tracey announced.

"You're looking _very _heroic." Misty said, blushing.

"There's no time for us to be standing here, we've gotta find Team Rocket," Ash said.

"Ash, we can't they are gone, we've lost," May said.

"No we haven't, we still can stop them," Ash said.

"Face it, Ash, we've lost," Brock said, consoling his friend.

"Huh, maybe, maybe, Team Rocket won this time, but they're gonna pay for what they've done!" Ash exclaimed.

"But, Ash, what did you figure out when that man hinted something?" May asked.

"Look, I've ran my mind from everything that we did, I guessed Giovanni would easily figure out that we've understood his meaning, that's why we set those nets and all, but seeing them from the distance, I figured out that someone has entered that room, I guess, it happened like this…"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_~Flashback~_

_BANG! BANG! BANG!_

"_What was that?" Misty gasped._

"_Let's go," LJ said and they both ran to the front door. As soon as they both were away, distant from the backdoor, two Grunts entered the museum from the backdoor._

"_Now, let's take that machine and get out of here," one of them said and started walking towards the room with the machine._

"_Watch out!" the other one cautioned when the Grunt was about to step on a red mark, but he stopped and threw a stone to the mark, suddenly a net fell on the rock._

"_Nice work, they tried their hardest, but Team Rocket's not silly," one of the Grunts said. They started laughing evilly, when one of them stopped and hit the other on the head._

"_We're here to STEAL something, have you forgotten?" he asked._

"_Oh, sorry, let's get to it," the other one replied and they both walked to the machine room, failing all of Ash's traps._

"_Here it is!" one of the Grunts exclaimed and they then hacked into the storage shell and took the machine out. They heard Ash yell out 'Oh no!' and started hurrying up._

_~End of Flashback~_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"… and the rest of the story, we all know," Ash ended.

"How are we gonna tell Mr. Brunner?" Max asked.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of him, the PPPD (Pewter Poké Police Department) recently got another tape with the letter 'R' on it, I am gonna check that now," Jenny informed.

"Can we see it, too?" Ash asked.

"Yeah, you can," Jenny humbly said.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Ash, May, Max, Dawn, Misty, Tracey, Brock and LJ, along with Jenny and some other Poké Police Dept. Officers were staring at the blank monitor of the TV as Jenny pushed the tape inside.

_Again, Light flashed, flickered, footsteps of Giovanni heard, same room, lights flickering. Giovanni enters the screen approaches the chair and sits._

Ash notices something, this time the clock's also moving.

"_Ah, we've succeeded, but I give you credit, kids, for solving the mystery, but not this time, I'm not giving any clues and there ISN'T any mystery this time, so, we also need something more, which we recently found out has been with, Bill, yes, that famous man of Cerulean City, remember, two days from now, we're going to invade him and take that necessary material, which I'm keeping as a secret for now, but it would be revealed, LATER, so, I guess you kids are again going to meddle in the affairs of Team Rocket, I'm warning you, you're are going to end up bad, VERY bad." Giovanni said, stood up and walked out of the screen, laughing evilly._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The phone of the Station rang as Jenny approached the phone, "Hello, Officer Jenny here," she asked and then the phone-call continued for a few minutes, while Ash and all were discussing something. As the phone ended, Jenny approached Ash, "What are your next plans, where are you going now?" Jenny asked.

"Well, we're really going to Cerulean, and I would like to have just one more chance to stop Team Rocket, they're not getting any of Bill's things, just one more chance!" Ash exclaimed.

"Yeah, I knew that you would need another chance, and I'm willing to give you that chance, I believe in you, I just talked to my sister, Officer Jenny of Cerulean, they also got a similar tape. And they have already put Bill's home at high security, but I suggested her all of yours names for help, so I think that you should get going right away," Jenny informed.

"So, guys are we willing to face Team Rocket again, and this time, DEFEAT them?" Ash asked.

"Yeah!" All others shouted in unison.

"So, let's go!" Ash shouted, pumping his fist in the air, while Pikachu imitated him.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**And, we're done again, Chapter 8, done, Chapter 9 on the way.**

**Note: The second story that I uploaded a few days before, is being DISCONTINUED, and I've started the first Chapter of another story, which is a CROSSOVER, it's a Total Pokémon Island fic, where 48 contestants will battle it out for 1,000,000 Poké and lifetime supply of Poffins, it's first Chapter would be up till 10****th**** May, if not, then till 15****th**** May, that's a promise.**

**May- Team Rocket won, I can't believe this, how is this possible! (With fire burning in eyes) They're gonna pay for this. But Ash won, Yay, I'm happy for him. (Cheeks become red)**

**Dawn appears from down the screen- What's that blush, May? (She slides out of the screen)**

**May- (Angrily) For a HUNDRED TIMES, I've said you, it's nothing. (After taking a deep breath, calmed down) Phew, Anyways, REVIEW, at least for Ash's win, See ya' next time!**


End file.
